Things that Bump in the Night
by GreenPaw
Summary: When Chat Noir and Ladybug stumble across a couple getting busy in an alleyway, things steam up between the adult superhero duo. Chat Noir's fantasies are finally coming to life as long as they keep their masks on. But fated couples wielding the two most powerful miraculous may find the magic of creation working in unexpected ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Aged up characters, interested in doing adult things. A bit of erotica for the weekend, enjoy…**

Chat Noir did his best to stifle a yawn but it was difficult when he was this bored. Chloe Bourgeois had launched her new blog earlier in the week and the uproar at her personal opinions on a number of things had caused numerous akumas. To counter the chaos, it had become imperative that Paris was patrolled each night in the hope to prevent further unrest.

While Chat Noir was fine with patrolling, it was decidedly boring without his partner. Ladybug was busy doing a circuit on a different route while he'd finished his own and was staring with little interest at Chloe's home. No one was scaling the walls in attempt to end the obnoxious brat, so there was very little for him to do.

Pacing back and forth, the hero decided to take a stroll across the rooftops while he waited for his partner. Lobbing his way over the streets below, Chat Noir paused when he heard a commotion an alleyway he'd just hopped over.

Lowering to all fours, the cat themed hero slunk his way to the edge of the roof to peer into the shadows below. A man had a woman pinned to the brick wall talking in low tones as he held her hands above her head. Chat reached for his baton, preparing to attack. But something made him hesitate. There was no panic in the woman's eyes, if anything she seemed excited by the whole prospect.

Cocking his head, Chat Noir found himself leaning forward. The man dropped one hand to snake it up the woman's thigh, lifting her skirt as he explored her skin. The hero bit his bottom lip in indecision. The scene below looked to be mutual, but what if it wasn't?

Tapping his thumb against his baton, Chat Noir continued to ponder his next move when Ladybug landed beside him. Seeing his pose, she crouched down next to him to assess what he was viewing. "We need to move," his partner hissed, interpreting the situation as he first had.

Chat Noir wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "I don't think we need to do anything."

Blue eyes narrowed within that scarlet mask as she spoke in a quiet snarl, "Why not, she's being attacked."

A throaty moan sounded from the woman and the pair glanced down at the couple. The woman had her skirt pushed to her waist while the man had his slacks around his knees and they were undulating in a steady rhythm. Kissing frantically as they increased their rocking hips.

Chat Noir glanced to Ladybug, surprised to see her staring at the scene below with an open mouth and wide eyes. Yet she didn't look away. His gaze returned to the couple who were grinding faster. Panting and groaning together. Again, Chat turned to Ladybug and remembered that his arm was still around her shoulders. With a gentle nudge, he caught his partner's attention. "We should go."

A blush stole across Ladybug's cheeks and they back away from the edge of the roof together. When they reached the pitch of the roof, the couple below let out combined cries of pleasure as they hit their crescendo. Chat Noir watched as Ladybug ducked her head and placed a hand over her face. Her voice was a whisper, "I didn't realise they were doing that."

"Neither did I. At first, I thought he was going to hurt her. I only stuck around to make sure I was wrong." He felt he should point out he wasn't there for a peep show.

Ladybug nodded absently. He could only assume she was reliving what they just witnessed. Heck, the idea of having Ladybug pinned to the chimney near them to have his wicked way with her had Chat Noir licking his lips. The need to touch her was overwhelming and he reached a hand out to cup her arm above the elbow.

Blue eyes locked onto his and Chat Noir's heart began to thunder. There was something in her expression that he hadn't seen before. A hunger he'd only fantasised about. She had to be thinking of sex, but was she imagining it with him or someone else? He wanted to speak but at the same time he didn't want to break the spell. Ladybug was devouring his masked visage with her eyes and he didn't know what do to. He was no longer a naïve teen, yet he wasn't that experience when it came to the pleasures of the flesh.

Still, his imagination was vivid and he'd read a lot of dirty novels. At twenty-one he was probably the only virgin left within his group of friends. He couldn't exactly tell them that the only woman he wanted was the one he was perched beside now. Without the mask, he'd come close to having sex a handful of times but he'd always backed out.

For him, this was the most erotic moment in his life. Sure, he'd had hands all over his body in the past, bringing him to climax but it wasn't the same. The high intensity of his emotions overruled that physical bliss when it came to his lady. If Ladybug even brushed her gloved fingertip along his lips he'd have an instant tent in his pants. She held so much sway over him and yet she didn't seem to care.

Yet here she was, staring at him in a way that made him want to pounce. Chat Noir didn't release his hold on her arm but he did begin to stroke it slowly with his thumb. Ladybug's lips parted as she continued to stare at him. Swallowing hard, Chat Noir shuffled closer, practically looming over her in his proximity.

Ladybug laid a hand on his chest, her fingers splayed wide and he froze. They'd reached the point where she'd normally push him away. He knew this by the touch of panic in her expression. But he was so close. All he had to do was dip his head and he could capture her mouth with his. The thought increased the speed of his respiration and he was drawing in heavy breaths.

Chat Noir didn't want to be denied. He wanted to claim her sweet lips. To show her how much he hungered for her. Inching closer, Chat was surprised when Ladybug's hand began to slide up his torso. His tail twitched at her touch and his cat ears pivoted forward, completely honed upon his lady.

Lust was coursing through Ladybug's veins. For so long she'd denied her partner. Wanting Adrien Agreste instead. But the model had firmly locked her in the friend zone for years. She'd seen him kissed by other girls. Led away to be touched and fondled. Jealousy had bitten her hard but futility had gotten the better of her, and she'd finally acknowledged that she would never have a romantic relationship with her crush.

Loneliness had settled into her life and along with it came abstinence. Watching the couple in the alleyway had reminded Ladybug of what she was missing out on. Of how much she yearned for sex, even it if wasn't with Adrien. But there was one guy who had always looked at her like she was the most alluring woman in the world. Yet she'd always pushed Chat Noir away because she had to work with him.

Right now though, she wanted to forget about the rules. She wanted to rise up on her toes, wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him with all the pent-up frustration she'd garnered from lusting after Adrien Agreste. It wasn't fair to Chat Noir, and so she held back.

Those green feline eyes were searching hers and her hand began trailing up his ripped torso, exploring the smooth surface of his suit until her fingers settled on his shoulder. Chat Noir's head dipped and his masked eyelids were hooded. Ladybug knew she shouldn't lead him on but years of constant flirting and teasing had worn her down. While she'd considered her partner something of a Casanova, she knew he truly wasn't.

"Chat," she breathed, trying to push him away while at the same time draw him closer. "We should…" her eyes drifted to his mouth, where his lips parted at her gaze. All thoughts of what she was going to say disappeared. She could only focus on the man before her. As much as she'd tried to deny it, Chat Noir was utterly gorgeous, it was just something she'd tried to ignore.

"Milady," he uttered on a hoarse croak. Feline pupils grew huge as his face crept closer to hers. Her fingers squeezed his shoulder as she tried to unjumble her thoughts but he was too near. The fresh scent that was Chat Noir invaded her senses and she began to push her weight to her toes.

A hand ghosted the small of her back and it was enough of an incentive that Ladybug rocked forward on her feet and pressed her lips to Chat's. The moment her eyes closed she was lost to the sensation and the rightness of it all. His hand at her back had her arching against her partner as his mouth moved over hers with a slowness that spoke volumes. Ladybug had expected Chat Noir to devour her, the fact that he wasn't suggested he was holding himself back. He was probably petrified that she'd flee if he displayed too much passion.

But Ladybug wanted his ardour. She needed to be desired. Chat Noir had sent her smouldering looks for years, she wanted the promise of those scorching gazes. With her free hand she snagged his bell, dragging him closer and brushing her breasts against his chest as her mouth moved more urgently against his. A groan sounded deep in her partner's throat and all pretence of restraint was dropped.

The fervour she craved was suddenly pouring from her partner. His hand at her elbow pulled her firmly against his body while his hand at her back lowered to cup her ass. Chat Noir's mouth moved against hers with an almost vicious hunger as he backed her up against the closest chimney.

Ladybug grinned as he kissed her, pleased by her partner's reaction. Though a little shocked when his grip on her ass lowered to her thigh, snagging her knee to lift her leg and drape it over his hip. Chat Noir settled in the new space he'd made himself and ground his hips to hers, rubbing the swell of his arousal against her mound.

To know that he was this worked up from minutes of kissing should have surprised Ladybug, yet he'd been claiming to love her for years. If he had been truly yearning for her, it wasn't hard to believe that he'd be so easily stimulated. Plus, there was the little situation they'd witnessed earlier. Heck, Chat Noir had her pinned to the wall in almost identical fashion. The thought had Ladybug gyrating her hips in return. Her leg squeezed tight against his hip as she plundered his mouth.

Chat Noir growled in approval as his tongue danced with hers. Ladybug's fingers were so firmly attached to his bell that she'd almost forgotten what she was holding onto. But the urgency of their movements meant she accidentally tugged on that bell and heard the metallic sound of his zip being opened. Chat's response was immediate, his mouth strayed from hers as he lavished her jaw with kisses and Ladybug gradually lowered his zip to his belly.

Flattening her hand on his stomach, Ladybug slid her fingers onto his exposed skin and smirked at Chat Noir's pleasurable moan. "You like that, kitty?"

"Hell yes," he groaned as she snuck her hand under the material and tweaked his nipple. Chat Noir gasped and his teeth grazed her earlobe. "You're driving me nuts."

His admission thrilled her. Ladybug spun her hand to stroke his opposite nipple and Chat Noir arched his lower body against hers. A naughty idea had her chewing her bottom lip. Chat was busy nibbling his way down her neck and she decided she wanted to explore lower too.

The hand against his skin sank along his abs, skimming low until she reached the end of his zip. Rising up on her toes again, Ladybug angled her hand to dive downward to touch her partner in a way that had his head shooting back as he stared at her in stunned silence. Green eyes darkened as her fingers encircled his engorged cock. "Fuck," he gasped and she let out a nervous giggle. Despite Chat Noir's bad boy tendencies, he rarely cursed.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

"No!" he all but shouted.

Smug satisfaction had Ladybug smiling and she smoothed her thumb over his crown. Chat Noir hissed through his teeth at the contact. Even with her hand being gloved, she had some idea of how he felt as she stroked him from tip to base. Chat braced himself with a palm against the bricks as she began to pump him slowly. His feline eyes never left hers, although he did close them briefly when her touch grew overwhelming.

Ladybug enjoyed the way his breathing turned erratic. Of how his chest muscles bunched when she stroked him in just the right way. She became so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't notice Chat Noir's opposite hand straying south until he cupped her in return. The pad of his gloved finger edged between her legs, seeking her moist heat hidden beneath her suit. Her hand stilled on his cock when Chat found her cleft.

Closing her eyes, Ladybug relished the friction of his hand against her suit as he caressed her the way she'd been touching him. She let out a gasp as he quickened his movements and she rocked her hand to stroke his erection in time with him. Building tension coiled in her belly as he worked her, and Ladybug had a frantic need to kiss her partner.

The second her mouth met his, Ladybug reached her climax, squeezing his cock in her hand as her pelvic muscles clenched from his touch. Chat Noir's tongue dipped into her mouth briefly before he let out a hoarse cry and she felt him spill into her hand as he too reached his peak.

Both were breathing hard, resting their foreheads together as they came down from their combined high. Chat Noir couldn't believe that Ladybug had finally touched him the way he'd been longing for forever. As much as he yearned for them to be tangled naked in his bed, he wasn't about to complain. Here, in the dark privacy of someone's rooftop, Ladybug had kissed him. Then she'd touched him. Oh lord, how she'd touched him.

While there was a mess in his pants, he couldn't regret what they'd just done. Heck, her hand was still inside his costume. The notion had him grinning. Ladybug's blue eyes were skimming over his face and he watched as the joy in her gaze dimmed. "What is it?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"I-I… we shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

Ladybug ran her teeth over her bottom lip as she looked away from him. "Well, um, because…"

Chat Noir placed a hand on his hip and gave her a stern look. Though he suspected he wasn't able to pull it off since her hand was still nestled under his costume, low on his belly. "You seemed pretty enthusiastic about it a moment ago."

His partner's lips pulled back in a wince. "It's just that it's been a while since I've had sex and I was feeling horny."

"You've had sex?" Chat Noir said while he attempted to conceal his ire. He didn't want to imagine her with anyone else.

Her brow furrowed. "You mean you haven't?" she said with clear shock.

A dark blush stole over Chat Noir's cheeks and he ducked his head to try and shadow his face. His voice was low as he admitted, "No, I haven't. I've been holding out for you."

The hand within his costume pulled free and suddenly he was yanked into a fierce hug. "Oh Chat, I had no idea."

The hero felt a lopsided smile tug at his lips as she held him close. "It's not like I said anything."

"I guess not," Ladybug said gently against his hidden ear as she nuzzled into his hair. "It's very sweet of you."

Sourness tinted his tone, "But you're not interested, right?"

Silence lingered in the air and Chat Noir held his breath. Wishing he could read her mind. He expelled his held breath in a gust and she finally responded. "I'm not sure, Chat. I don't want to use you."

"We just got each other off. How is sex any different?"

Ladybug leaned back to look him in the eye. "Because we'd have to drop our transformations."

Letting out a frustrated growl, Chat Noir sank a hand in his hair. Then his expression turned sheepish as his hand slipped down to his nape. "There are positions where we wouldn't have to look at each other's faces." From hairline to throat, Chat Noir's skin heated the moment the words left his lips and Ladybug did the same.

"You're that keen?" she gasped.

"Seven years, Ladybug. Seven long years of fantasies will do that to a guy."

She actually sniggered but her smile was warm. "What did you have in mind?"

Chat Noir held out his hand, waiting for hers. "Come back to my apartment and I'll show you." He wasn't about to admit that he'd bought said apartment just in case he ever had the opportunity to get Ladybug alone. He figured taking her back to the mansion was a bad idea. She'd been in his room during his teens, so she'd be able to identify him if they went there. And Chat Noir had always suspected that Ladybug would still be against divulging their identities even if they did decide to do the horizontal bop.

Hesitation shone in her eyes, so he decided to give her a little incentive by laying a quick kiss on her lips. "Please," he urged.

Ladybug let out a resigned sigh that wasn't entirely convincing given the heat in her gaze. "Alright."

It took everything he had not to do a fist pump of victory.

* * *

 **So should this be a one shot where you use your imagination or would you like another chapter? Let me know ;)**

 **All feedback, favourites and follows are much appreciated. Show the review box below some love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Caution: contents are hotter than the last chapter..._**

 _Chapter Two_

Ladybug still couldn't believe she'd agreed to this. Chat Noir held her hand in a firm grip as he led the way to his apartment. Tikki would probably say they were about to breach the secrecy of their identities, but at this point she was feeding off her partner's eagerness. Chat caught her about the waist to vault them into the sky. They landed at the top of an apartment block, greeted by an expanse of mirrored windows.

Chat Noir continued to hold her hand as he walked her to the largest window and pushed it open so they could climb inside. Once they were in, he shut the window and she perused the space. The studio was on the spartan side, but that could be expected since there wasn't a lot of floor space. A kitchenette was nestled into the far corner, opposite it was a dining table for two. There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall and then there was the king-sized bed that dominated the room.

Of course, Chat Noir chose that moment to look at her while she was inspecting the bed. A roguish grin spread across his face. "Impatient?" he teased.

"I'm just checking the place out," she said with a defiant tilt to her chin.

Chat Noir chuckled and pressed a kiss to her nose. "I'm going to take a shower," he told her as he dropped his gaze to his crotch and she understood why.

"Okay." Ladybug replied as she watched him cross the short distance to the bathroom. For once she allowed her gaze to take in the sway of his narrow hips and smirked at that fine backside.

While he was gone, she walked to the kitchenette to wash her gloved hands. Then she pulled the ribbons from her hair and gave her head a toss to free her locks. Ladybug massaged her fingers against her scalp, combing out the knots as she sat on the end of the bed.

Chat Noir emerged minutes later, his hair was damp but wild as ever. He padded towards her with a confident smile but the curl of his hands into loose fists gave away his nervousness. "So, um…" he began but his eyes were busy wandering over her. "Your hair," he said as he tentatively reached out to trail the tips of his fingers and claws through her tresses.

"I thought I'd let it down." She didn't know if she should add because it would hide her face. The idea seemed impersonal, given that they were wanting to do a very intimate act.

"I've always wondered what it would look like." Chat Noir admitted as he shuffled closer while stroking her hair.

Ladybug dipped her head as she once again had doubts. The last time she'd slept with a guy had been over eighteen months prior. She'd had a chance meeting with Luka out of the mask and they'd reconnected over a couple of lunch dates. Soon enough, she'd realised that Luka was interested in more than friendship. They'd started dating casually and while the sex was good, her heart had never been in it. After four months together, they'd called it quits but remained friends, although they didn't see each other very often.

Glancing back to Chat Noir, she began to worry about the consequences of a fling. Her partner had made it clear he was open to any affection. But did that stem from a desperation to have something over nothing? She raised her hand to cup his cheek. "Chat, are you sure you're okay with this?"

He gave her a winning smile, displaying his perfect white teeth. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't want to break your heart," she admitted. "I have a feeling this will mean more to you than me."

Chat Noir's hand paused and fisted in her hair. His grip wasn't too tight, just firm enough for him to angle her face up to his. "I know you don't love me and I'd be lying if I said that it doesn't hurt. At the same time, I'm not going to turn you away. I need this. I need to be close to you, even if it can only be physical."

Ladybug took in his words and despite her reluctance to let him into her heart, she was certain he'd make every attempt to sneak in there. Her fingers caressed his cheek and lowered to his chin, bringing him down for a kiss. It was languid and gentle as they explored each other's mouth without the need for haste.

An arm encircled Ladybug's waist while Chat Noir kept her in place by her hair. Gradually he released his hold on her locks and palmed the back of her head as he probed her mouth with his tongue. Ladybug wove her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body against his as their kisses grew deeper and more urgent.

Then Chat Noir was walking her back until her legs hit the bed. He squatted down briefly to pick her up by her thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he crawled onto the bed with her attached to his body. He remained on all fours as they continued to kiss. Ladybug hung suspended from his chiselled frame until he eased down on his elbows, sinking them into the soft mattress.

"I want to kiss you everywhere," Chat Noir confessed as he nibbled his way along her jaw to nip the shell of her ear.

"That could be challenging," Ladybug replied as she arched her head back to give him access to her throat.

Chat Noir shifted to his knees as he lavished her neck with kisses and his hands slid to her sides to cup her breasts. Ladybug let out a gasp at the contact, enjoying the feel of his fingers exploring her concealed peaks. Her partner shuffled down the bed to rub his face over her chest, purring as he nosed his way along the valley of her cleavage. All the while, his hands massaged her tits as she writhed beneath him.

He continued to brush his head down her torso. Until his face stopped at the juncture of her thighs, where he sucked in a deep breath with his mouth open. "I can smell how wet you are," he groaned and she jumped when he leant down to lick her covered pussy. "Damn, I wish you were naked." Before she could respond, his nose was nudging the outline of her cleft in her suit while he continued to breath her in. "I want to taste you so badly."

Ladybug groaned at the prospect. Chat Noir raised his head and gave her an assessing look. She arched a masked eyebrow, "What are you thinking?"

A faint blush tinted the exposed part of his cheeks as he dug his teeth into his bottom lip. "We could 69. Neither of us would see the other's face since we'd be busy…"

Now that was something she had never done. "Um, I guess so. But if we drop our transformations we'll still be dressed in our normal clothes."

"Well, we could take turns going into the bathroom to get our regular clothes off, then come back out transformed, get into position and drop the transformations again."

"You've really given this a lot of thought, haven't you?" Ladybug smirked.

"Maybe," he admitted with a sheepish rub to the back of his neck. Then he blushed again. "Um, I know this isn't a romantic thing to ask but, uh, are you clean? I only ask because a mode-, uh, a guy I worked with said he pick up chlamydia after going down on a girl."

"Nasty," she winced. "I didn't realise that could happen."

"Me neither. He just thought he had a sore throat."

"I've only had two partners and I've been tested, I'm good. How about you?"

Chat Noir ducked his head and peered at her from his lowered brow. "Virgin, remember."

"Even for oral?"

"Yeah," he admitted looking flushed again. "But I've done a lot of… study."

"I'm not even going to ask." Ladybug chuckled.

A lazy grin spread across Chat Noir's face. "Let's just say I'm keen for real life experimentation."

"I bet you are," she said with a playful eyeroll.

"So, um, shall we? Oh wait," Chat Noir exclaimed as he rolled to the edge of the mattress and dug through the bedside drawers. "I've got these." In his hand he held a pair of masks, one black and the other red with black spots, both identical to their real ones.

"His and hers?" Ladybug smirked.

"Something like that. I also have these." Chat Noir fanned out a selection of flavoured condoms for her viewing.

"Damn, you have been plotting this for some time."

"You have no idea." He laughed.

Ladybug raised her eyebrows as she studied the assortment before her. "I'm thinking banana, seems an appropriate fruit."

They both snickered, although Chat Noir's eagerness at the idea was evident in his feline eyes. "Banana it is," he said as he plucked the condom away from the others, ensuring his claws were nowhere near the foil. He placed it in her open hand and dropped the others back into the drawer.

Leaning to the side, Ladybug tried to peek over his shoulder. "How many condoms do you have in there?"

"Lots. Regular, ribbed, studded and flavoured."

"How much sex are you hoping to have?"

Chat Noir gave her a flirty wink. "As much as possible. Speaking of which, do you want to head to the bathroom first or should I?"

"I'll go," Ladybug said with a cheeky smile. Still amused by his antics.

"Don't forget your mask," he said with a lazy grin as he held up the one for her.

Taking it from his hand, Ladybug sauntered into the bathroom and dropped her transformation. Tikki crossed her arms and frowned. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"It's not the worst idea I've had. Besides, I want this. I've really missed sex and I know I'm safe with Chat."

"What about him? You know how he feels."

"He said he doesn't mind. We both recognise what we're going into to."

Tikki didn't look convinced. "It's up to you, but you're playing with fire."

Marinette nodded and quickly stripped. Not wanting to think about her kwami's advice. As soon as she was naked she placed the mask on her face, adjusting it into position as she peered at the mirror then transformed back into Ladybug.

Returning to the room, Ladybug found Chat Noir sprawled across the bed in a seductive pose. His arms were folded, accentuating his biceps. While his ankles were crossed, highlighting the bulge in his pants.

"Your turn," she squeaked with a nod towards the bathroom door.

Chat Noir shifted to all fours and slunk along the bed towards her. Raising up on his knees at the edge of the mattress to steal a kiss before he swaggered to the bathroom. Throwing her a wink over his shoulder.

* * *

Once inside, Chat Noir let out a shuddering breath and dropped his transformation. Plagg gave him a bored stare. "You owe me so much cheese after this."

"I know, Plagg. Fridge is already stocked up."

"Great. So, hurry up already."

Adrien whipped out of his clothes and stalked to the mirror. There he mused his hair in attempt to make it more Chat-like and less styled do. His earlier shower had stripped his hair of product so it fell more naturally around his face. Shaking his head, he finger-combed his locks over his face and put on the mask. "Alright then, claws out."

Drawing in a deep shaky breath, Chat Noir tried to channel his usual superhero confidence. He wanted to please his partner and although she knew he was a novice, he still hoped to be the best lay she'd ever had.

He found her reclining on the bed with one knee raised and her head propped up by her knuckles. Those beautiful blue eyes raked over his body, stirring his cock which was already straining to be freed. Chat Noir's gaze dropped to her lips, plump and swollen from his kisses. Soon that mouth would be around his dick and he bit back a groan.

As he neared the bed, Ladybug lashed out with her legs, hooking his waist and tugging him on top of her. Those lips found his as she kissed him ardently while she ground her hips against his. "I want you," she breathed between kisses.

"I want you too. How do you want to do this?"

Ladybug lowered her head into the pillows to look up at him. "I think it'll be easier if you're on top."

"Okay. Do you want to kiss some more or, um, start?"

To his surprise she told him she wanted to begin. Damn, that was hot. So, Chat Noir reversed his position over her, settling his face between her legs while placing a knee either side of Ladybug's head and adjusting his position so he wouldn't poke her in the face with his dick when he dropped his transformation. "Together?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ladybug agreed and they uttered the words to strip away their costumes.

Adrien found himself staring at a dark thatch of hair. Leaning forward he sought out her cleft with his fingers and groaned at how wet she was. At the same time, he felt Ladybug stroking his cock. Her fingers deftly rolled the condom onto him and then she took his crown into her mouth. Biting on his bottom lip, Adrien probed her pussy with his fingers then lowered his mouth over her folds.

Together they licked and lapped, strumming each other with their tongues and fingers. Ladybug pumped his base with one hand, cupped his balls with the other and sucked on his knob until he was ready to burst. All the while he tried to focus on lavishing her with as much attention. Teasing her with his fingers as he dipped and swirled his tongue, grazing her lower lips with his teeth to make her groan on his dick.

Then he found a spot that made her arch against his face. Her body squirmed and Adrien repeated his efforts over and over until Ladybug's mouth released his cock at as she screamed out his name. Her pussy spasmed around his tongue and fingers, bringing with it a gush of her juices. Adrien lapped it up, mimicking his usual catlike behaviour.

But his head shot up as Ladybug went back to work on his cock, sucking him harder and pumping him like a piston. A strangled cry escaped him as he came in a rush, filling the condom. As she cupped his tightening balls. Elation had him panting hard and he longed to cuddle his lady, but how? They were facing the wrong direction and it would be odd to hold her legs.

Adrien rolled to his left, lifting his leg over Ladybug's head as he continued to roll so his back was to her. "I'm going to head to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and I'll be back. I'd like to snuggle."

"Mm," was Ladybug's blissful reply and he hurried off.

Once he was done he strode back into the bedroom and smiled at the bare expanse that was Ladybug's back, narrow waist and luscious ass. Her legs went on forever and he found his mind wandering at the idea of having them wrapped around his torso as he pounded into her.

The bed dipped as he joined her. Spooning against his lady's back as he nuzzled into the hair at her nape. Adrien couldn't help but tease. "So, will you forever associate bananas with me?"

Ladybug cracked up. "Possibly. But only big bananas."

Adrien grinned against the skin of her shoulder as he nibbled his way along her deltoid. His mouth needed something to do so he didn't express how much he loved her. The words were on the verge of rolling off his tongue, even though he knew she didn't want to hear them. It pained him, yet he was far from done. He wanted to make love to Ladybug until she realised how good it could be between them.

Instead he let his hands explore her smooth skin. No costume meant no barriers. His fingers trailed along her sides, smoothing along her ribcage and up to cradle her breast. Ladybug gasped at his touch. His thumb and forefinger tweaked her nipples until the nubs were straining and hard. Adrien lifted her arm over her head and rolled her back slightly so he could suckle.

* * *

Marinette groaned at the contact. She hadn't expected Chat Noir to guide her over. His messy blonde locks fell across his face so she couldn't see him as he tongued her peaks one after the other, making her wetter with every caress. His whole frame shifted over her as he continued to fondle her softness. That wicked tongue circled her nipple as his teeth nipped and tugged.

She raised her knees and arched against him, wanting him inside her with an urgency that was startling. Already Chat Noir had brought her to orgasm, something she didn't think would happen given that he was a virgin. Apparently, he had done his homework. Those teeth toyed with her opposite nipple and Marinette dropped her hands to his head. Skimming her fingers through his hair as she instinctively opened her thighs.

Chat Noir noticed the movement of her legs and adjusted his position, settling between them. His mouth wandered up her chest and along her neck until he was breathing in her ear. "I want you, Ladybug." He rasped and she felt the jutting tip of his cock prodding the folds of her pussy.

"Condom?"

His hand snaked under the pillow beside her and dragged out a packet.

Marinette chuckled, "Do you have those things stashed everywhere?"

"Yes," he uttered as he ripped open the packet to sheathed himself. "I wanted to be prepared." Chat Noir shifted his weight to his forearms, resting on the bed as he rocked his hips forward, seeking her entrance as he dipped into her wet core. "Guide me, milady. I want this to be good for you."

Reaching between them, Marinette angled his erection to her opening as she undulated her hips and urged the wide head inside. "There, Chat. Sink into me, slowly. Tease me, make me beg for your whole length."

He audibly swallowed. "I will, milady." Chat Noir rocked forward plunging a little deeper in her pussy before pulling back. A groan slipped from his lips as he thrust back in, sinking further with each stroke. He kept his face buried against her shoulder as he increased his pace. "Is this what you want?"

Marinette wrapped her legs around him and clutched at his ass. "Yes, oh yes. I want you deep inside me, Chat." It was then that he pounded all the way in, plunging balls deep. "More, Chat. Harder, yes, yes, yes!"

Chat Noir did exactly as she asked. Thrusting with a vigour that had the headboard banging against the wall. "I want to fuck you until you can't see straight," he growled as he pulled all the way out to slam back in again, making her toes curl at the sensation. Then his mouth was on her tits, sucking intermittently on her nipples until she screamed as she came.

The thrusting didn't slow down as she clung to Chat Noir, his sweaty body continued to pump into hers. His hands moved to her waist and he sat partially up as he dipped and pounded in her pussy until he threw his head back and roared. His reaction had her spasming around his cock as he came, both of them panting and moaning with their release.

An exhausted Chat Noir dropped onto her chest, sucking in air like he was suffocating. "That was- that was, fuck, wow. There are no words."

Giggling, Marinette smoothed her fingers through his hair. Once again, he had his face tucked against her shoulder. "I've got you, kitty." She said as she placed a kiss at his temple.

"You're amazing," he uttered.

"So are you," she admitted, wondering why they hadn't done this sooner.

* * *

 **Never fear, there will be at least another chapter. Gotta wrap it up - pun fully intended XD**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Marinette lost track of time as she combed her fingers through Chat Noir's wild locks. His face was buried in the crook of her neck as she caressed his hair and his breathing had evened out. When he let out a brief snore she couldn't help chuckling. Apparently, she'd worn her partner out. It wasn't surprising, they'd be going at it on and off throughout the night. Chat Noir hadn't been kidding when he said he wanted to be educated in the bedroom.

Smiling, Marinette turned to kiss his hair and Chat Noir snuggled closer, wrapping his arm firmly around her waist and tucking her body against his. It was almost hard to believe that the man had managed to convince her to let him take her home. But if this was Chat Noir's home, it wasn't much. She wondered how long he'd lived alone. Was this why he was so clingy? Why he was so desperate for affection? She knew little about his personal life. It was how they'd always kept things.

But this intimacy would change things. Even without revealing their true identities they had just become closer. Their relationship would change. Marinette had no doubt Chat Noir would want to make this official. But how would that work? He didn't really know who she was nor did she know him. However, there was something fundamentally right about the situation.

As much as she hated to admit it, Chat Noir's wooing was going to be harder to resist. It felt like they were destined to be partners in all things, like pieces of a puzzle clicking together to make it complete. This was the sort of feeling she thought she'd have with Adrien, yet here she was lying with Chat Noir as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Rolling to her opposite side, Marinette looked out the windows into the night sky. Already the dark blue was starting to bleed into orange. Dawn was fast approaching and she couldn't exactly stay. As much as she wanted to curl up with Chat, she needed to leave. Facing away from him, she placed a hand on his thigh and gave him a shake. "Chat Noir," she called in the hopes of waking him up. He made a murmur and snuggled into her back, so she called him again.

"Huh? What?" Chat Noir said with a drowsy voice.

"I need to go."

His arm wrapped around her possessively and his masked face nuzzled her nape. "Stay."

"I have to go home, Chat."

Lips tracked their way to the back of her ear. "Can I come with you?"

Marinette couldn't help but chuckle. Oh, he was going to be clingy from now on, she could sense it. "I have to go to work in a couple of hours."

A disgruntled groan sounded behind her. Then his tongue teased the back of her ear. "Call in sick?"

She swatted his hand at her waist. "I have to go, Chat."

Strong arms finally released her and Marinette quickly adjusted the mask on her face before standing up. She didn't glance over her shoulder, instead she walked to the bathroom to retrieve her clothes.

Behind her, she heard the bed creak as Chat Noir sat up. "Can I see you tonight?"

Marinette closed the bathroom door behind her as she picked up her clothes and put them back on. Chat Noir's own clothes were piled up in the opposite corner and she was half tempted to take a look at what he wore when not transformed but decided against it. She placed her faux mask on the sink and began finger combing her hair. "We don't have patrol tonight."

"I know but maybe we could meet up for dinner?" She froze as she considered his question. That sounded remarkably like a date. Apparently, her silence made him clarify. "I was thinking I could cook you something here. It'd be nice to have company. I often eat alone."

Her mind wandered as she considered the tiny living space beyond the bathroom door. Of how spartan it was. While she'd thought they were going into this as just sex, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to spend some extra time with him. Marinette resumed combing her hair with her fingers. "Okay," she said with reluctance, hoping he wouldn't read too deeply into her response.

"Really?" Shock laced his voice to the point she couldn't help laughing.

"Yes, Chat. I'll have dinner with you but don't consider this a date."

Marinette finished with her hair and picked up her handbag but her kwami wasn't inside. "Tikki?"

The red and black spotted kwami zipped into the room to hover before her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Spots on." Marinette didn't want to think too hard on the disapproving look Tikki gave her. Yes, she was fully aware that Chat Noir had feelings for her but they were adults and she'd been open with the fact that this was just sex to her. Chat Noir acknowledged and accepted that.

Ladybug stepped from the bathroom with her head down, making sure she didn't look directly at her partner. "Your turn," she stated as she sauntered into the room and turned to look out the window.

"Thanks," he uttered as he walked by. It seemed he couldn't resist touching her as he brushed his hand across her back as he passed. "Will you wait for me to transform before you go?"

"Of course."

It didn't take him long. Soon enough Chat Noir exited the bathroom and strode towards her in full costume. His proximity was so close that she had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye. And oh, how those feline eyes smouldered. "Meet here at seven tonight?"

"Seven is good."

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

"As long as it's quick."

A lopsided smile slanted Chat Noir's lips as he circled her waist with his hands and dropped his head to hers. There was nothing fast in the movement of his lips, instead that supple skin caressed hers with such purposeful devotion it made Ladybug sway on her feet. His hands tightened on her waist as he deepened the kiss until they were breathing heavily together. "I can't wait for tonight," he whispered against her mouth.

Ladybug panted for a moment, catching her breath. "I need to go."

"I know." Those hands loosened to slide down her hips before they dropped to his sides. "Have a good day."

His words were so domestic that she blinked at him for a moment. "You too," and then she was gone.

* * *

Chat Noir stood at his window long after Ladybug had left. Last night had been the most amazing night of his life. Just thinking about it made his heart pound. His status as a virgin was now obliterated, something that was handy in his modelling career. The blonde winced as he recalled the number of times he'd been asked about his sex life by other models and he'd done his best not to blush. Up until now his sex life had been virtually non-existent. As far as he was concerned dry humping and hand jobs didn't really count.

As a man there was no physical change to losing his virginity but mentally he'd been awakened to a new sensation he was almost desperate to experience again. Heck, he'd ravished Ladybug for most of the night, or perhaps it was the other way around. It was evident Ladybug had more skill than he. Yet Chat Noir didn't want to think on that too hard. Knowing she'd lost her virginity to someone else filled him with a sense of jealously so fierce he was grinding his molars.

Closing his masked eyes, Chat Noir sucked in a deep breath and reminded himself he was the exception to the rule here. He'd chosen to remain celibate until he found the right partner. Who was he kidding? The only woman he considered his partner was Ladybug. Technically she'd been his partner for years but only on the streets not between the sheets. A smirk spread across his face, that was no longer true.

Chat Noir's cat ears swivelled back a moment before he turned to look at the rumpled bed. He couldn't resist picking up Ladybug's pillow, bringing it to his nose to draw in a deep breath, inhaling her scent. She claimed this was to be just sex but he was going to be working damn hard to convince her otherwise.

Cooking dinner for her was step one. He wanted to show her he could provide for her. Financially that wasn't any sort of problem. Between his trust fund, modelling and the entire Agreste fortune he'd one day inherit, there was no shortage of money on his behalf. Not that he could share the information with Ladybug since it was linked to his alter ego she still didn't want to learn about.

He snickered to himself as he glanced around the room. It certainly didn't scream of the wealth he truly had. If anything, it probably painted him as a working-class man scraping by. Not that he didn't work, though his hours were not nine to five. Modelling gave him the flexibility he needed to remain as Chat Noir. A regular job would be too hard to maintain. Plus, the money was insanely good.

Now his biggest concern was what to cook? Chat Noir moved to the undercounter bookshelf tucked under the kitchen benchtop. There sat three lonely cookbooks he'd never used. Their purpose had been for aesthetics only. Still, he knew which one he needed. Jamie Oliver's Ministry of Food, guaranteed to teach anyone how to cook. He hoped that promise was correct.

Flicking through the pages he settled on a dish which matched his cooking skill: basic stew recipe. Problem was, there were four variations. Chat decided to play it safe and picked the chicken and white wine version. Everyone ate chicken, right? Damn he hoped Ladybug wasn't a vegetarian.

Reading the recipe, he realised he needed a casserole pan. Whatever that was. Opening the cupboards of his tiny kitchen, Chat Noir soon discovered he did not own a casserole pan. In actual fact he had zero cooking pans. This would be because he did not stay here often, nor did he cook.

Dropping his transformation, he looked to Plagg. "We're going shopping today."

"For cheese?"

"For kitchen supplies. Then I'm going to cook this." Adrien said as he pointed at the open book.

Plagg eyed the page and then the ceiling. "Better check the smoke detector has a working battery."

"Ha ha."

"I'm serious. I've seen you burn water."

"That was one time and I was fifteen."

Plagg eyed him sceptically. "So, you think you can cook now?"

"I'm going to try."

"Now this, I've got to see."

* * *

Many hours later, Adrien had bought everything on his extensive shopping list, which had been doctored by Plagg to add eight wheels of camembert. The model noticed and reduced it to four. The kitchen was now stocked with the basic equipment required to cook (actually outlined in the front of the book – he'd be writing a letter to Jamie thanking the man).

Now he was in the process of prepping the ingredients even though it was only four in the afternoon. He figured it gave him time to start again if he stuffed it up. The variation of stew he picked was the one with shortest cooking time of 90 minutes.

Plagg was busy installing a fresh battery into the smoke alarm. "I don't know why you didn't just order in."

"As part of my plan to woo her, I need to prove to Ladybug that I can provide for her."

"Show her a menu, your credit card and order something that can be delivered."

Adrien waved the wooden spoon he was holding at his kwami. "Firstly, if I show her my credit card she'll see my name on it. Secondly, any idiot can order in."

"Yet you're the idiot who decides to cook when he has no clue."

"I'm trying to impress her, Plagg."

"Because nothing says I love you more than burnt stew."

Green eyes narrowed to glare at the black kwami. "I can do this."

"Sure you can."

"I know how to follow instructions like a pro, therefore a basic recipe should be a piece of cake."

"Or in this case a lumpy stew."

"Oh, shut up Plagg."

* * *

While finishing up her degree, Marinette had two part time jobs. One was a part time internship at _Gabriel_ (although she dabbled in making children's clothing via her own website too) and the other was helping out at the bakery a couple of shifts a week. Today was a bakery day. Thankfully things had slowed down for the afternoon and her parents had given the okay for her to finish at 5pm. She took the opportunity to snag some dessert for her dinner with Chat Noir, taking two slices of chocolate cake that hadn't sold through the day.

Returning to her apartment, Marinette chuckled to herself when she realised she didn't have to worry about what to wear. Technically this wasn't a date anyway. Still, she threw on a flowing black skirt and teal blouse that brought out the blue of her eyes. It would probably end up on Chat Noir's bathroom floor, but it made her feel pretty.

Tikki was still glowering. "Marinette, you do realise that Chat Noir is going to see this as a date no matter what you say."

The girl paused in touching up her mascara. "You saw his apartment. The poor guy has got to be lonely. Heck, the place looked barely furnished."

"Maybe it's not his permanent home."

Marinette wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Tikki glanced away. "I don't know. It just didn't look very lived in."

"Maybe he just moved there."

The red kwami sighed. "All I'm trying to say is be careful. By going to dinner with Chat Noir you're giving the impression you're interested in a relationship with him."

"I'm already in a relationship with him. He's my akuma fighting partner. Has been for years." Marinette finished with her makeup and turned to Tikki. "He's my friend and I wouldn't want to hurt him but at the same time we're adults and we're both lonely. We understand each other better than anyone else. Heck, I broke up with Luka because he suspected I was sneaking off to cheat with someone else. Chat Noir is the one person who understands."

"Does this mean you're thinking he could be potential boyfriend material?"

"Look, I never thought I'd sleep with him. Last night was unexpected to say the least. I can't turn back the clock and change things. As much as I worry about screwing up the partnership I have with him, I have to accept that this is something we both wanted. Even if it was for different reasons."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I don't know, Tikki. Up to this point in time, I've always kept things professional with Chat. Sleeping with him means the line in the sand has been wiped away and needs to be redrawn at a new location. I'm just not sure where that line needs to be."

The kwami nodded in understanding. "This is new for both of you. But it's going to be complicated because you still don't know each other's identities. What if he's someone you already know?"

Marinette paused. "You know who he is. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Possibly."

"We've been intimate, to share our identities now would lead him to believe that I want more than just sex."

"You're visiting him for dinner. It shows you care."

"It was clear he's lonely. And… I do care." Shaking her head, Marinette turned back to Tikki. "Enough of this. I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon. Spots on!"

* * *

Chat Noir stood at the stove, stirring his stew that smelled damn good if he even said so himself. Even Plagg had admitted it wasn't half bad when he'd given him a taste prior to transforming. The blonde considered that high praise from his kwami. Looking to the clock for the millionth time, Chat Noir cocked his head to glance out his single windowed wall.

Unlike his bedroom at the mansion, the line of windows spanned less than a quarter of the size he'd grown up with. While the studio apartment was small, its cosiness was more appealing to him than his actual childhood home. These days he had his eye on the real estate market in the hopes of finding a permanent living arrangement beyond the mansion. This studio had been his getaway when his father was driving him bonkers, it wasn't necessarily a great place to live all the time.

What had held him back from buying anything else was his desire to pick a new residence with Ladybug. It was probably a pipedream but given the current development in their relationship, maybe he wasn't being completely ridiculous.

Given that his partner was due any minute, Chat Noir turned off the stove and moved the pan off the hob. He'd been watching YouTube for hints on how not to burn your dinner for beginners. Placing his Ladybug inspired oven mitts down, he retrieved two newly purchased bowls to serve. At that moment his lady landed gracefully at the window and swung it open.

"Something smells good."

He grinned. "That would be the chicken and white wine stew I've cooked."

Ladybug raised a masked eyebrow, clearly impressed. He just hoped it tasted as good as it smelled. "I should have brought some bread with me." She lifted the box in her hands.

"You've been to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Did you bring dessert, milady?"

"That I did."

He gave her a saucy look. "And here I was thinking I'd have you for dessert."

Her face turned as red as her suit. That was new. Normally she'd throw back a droll comment at his flirting. Chat Noir grinned, he was making progress.

Ducking her head, Ladybug crossed the room and placed the cake box on the benchtop. Her blue eyes darted to him with a touch of nervousness as she licked her top lip. "Maybe you can have your cake and eat it too."

"Oh, this is a glorious day." Chat smirked as he leant an elbow on the counter and winked. Seeing how unsettled she was, he reined back the flirting. "So, how was your day?"

Those masked blue eyes looked at him with a stunned expression which she quickly blinked away. "Good. Rather busy but it made the day go faster."

"Been looking forward to this evening?" he couldn't help teasing.

"Maybe," she said with a coy smile of her own.

Chat Noir crossed his arms, leaning both elbows on the countertop as he inched closer to her. "Only maybe? Want to know a secret?"

She mimicked his pose. "Okay."

"Seeing you again couldn't come fast enough for me."

Ladybug giggled. "That's hardly a secret."

"That's because I just told you."

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug swatted his arm. "Your incorrigible."

"I prefer irresistible."

Shaking her head in a good-humoured way, Ladybug nodded to the bowls. "So, dinner?"

Chat Noir straightened and carefully ladled the stew into the bowls. Together they sat down at the table to eat and talk. Chat was fairly impressed with his meal and Ladybug seemed to enjoy it too. A comfortable vibe settled between them as they discussed old akuma battles and quirks of their superhero jobs.

"Would you like more wine?" he asked when he noticed Ladybug had drained her glass of riesling.

"Sure."

Getting up, he snagged the bottle from the kitchenette and topped up both their glasses. As he sat it on the dining table, Ladybug turned the bottle to look at the label. "Good heavens, this stuff costs a fortune!"

"I was reading the better quality the wine, the better the stew."

"But Chat, this stuff is over a hundred euros a bottle."

Green eyes searched the room for an answer that was plausible. "I wanted to impress you."

Distress lined his partner's face. "You shouldn't be spending that kind of money on me."

He shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

"But it is! You could have spent that money on more furnishings instead."

Chat Noir glanced around the open room. To Ladybug, it probably looked like he had very little money to spare. If only she knew. "I'm not as destitute as you might think." He reached for her hand, unfurling her fist to lace their fingers. "This place is lacking a homey touch but it's not due to lack of funds."

Ladybug didn't look convinced. "Just promise me you won't buy more of this expensive wine."

"Very well, I promise."

"Good."

She'd probably keel over is she knew his father had once spent twelve thousand on a bottle of red. Oh well, that was a secret for another day. Preferably when she knew his real name.

Once they finished their dinner, Ladybug followed him up as he swept away their bowls. She opened the cake box and deposited the pieces on a plate each. Chat Noir contemplated how he could potentially feed her but his partner held her plate close as she ate.

The relaxed mood began to fade as they finished their dessert. Ladybug was eyeing him with a mix of anticipation and trepidation. Did she think he'd pounce the moment they were done eating? As tempted as he was, Chat Noir was a gentleman first and foremost. There would be no pouncing unless she gave him the go ahead.

Again, he cleared the table and packed the dishwasher, it was the one luxury he'd insisted on when he'd had the small kitchen renovated. Ladybug was on her feet, looking between him and the window. With an easy smile, he finished his task. "Can I show you something?"

Those big blue eyes widened before she nodded.

"I'll need to turn out the lights." He warned just before he did so. Then he strode across the room, capturing her hand in his and led her to the window. "Look outside. This place might be small but the view at night is worth it." The lights of the city were twinkling and the outline of the Eiffel Tower was also visible. Chat Noir shifted to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso as he rested his chin on top of her head. "When I'm alone, I like to envisage you out there, bounding across the rooftops, waiting for me."

Scarlet gloved hands lifted and settled on his arms, holding him in return. "Have you lived alone for long?"

Chat Noir considered his answer. "Even when I lived with my family, I often felt isolated. Sometimes I'd be thrilled when there was an akuma attack because it meant I got to spend time with you and I didn't have to be alone anymore."

Ladybug spun within his arms to face him. Her hands slid up to cradle his face. "I had no idea."

"Why would you? You never asked about my private life." His words weren't bitter, just dry facts.

Sympathy shone in his partner's eyes. "If I'd known…"

He shook his head, comforted by her concern. "You're here now. That's all that matters." Then Chat Noir dipped his head and kissed Ladybug with a slow burning passion. Her fingers strayed up his face and into his hair as she clung to him with an eagerness that had his blood pumping faster.

The need to declare his love was burning in the back of his throat. Instead he kissed her with increasing ardour, moulding her body against his as he tightened his arms around her. He was in no rush this time. The desperation he'd had the night before was stymied for the time being, though he had no doubt that his fervour would escalate to that later.

Ladybug twisted her fingers in his hair, thumbing the edges of his cat ears as the want in her kissing became frantic. Chat Noir broke away briefly to speak. "There's something I've always wanted to do."

"What?" she gasped as she stole a peck from his lips.

"I want you naked, pressed front first against the glass of the window as I take you from behind. I want to see your reflection as you come, knowing we're in plain sight but no one can see us with the lights out."

Blue eyes roved between his green ones and mouth. "You've got the masks, right?"

"I do."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

 **This chapter was a lot longer than planned. Sorry to cut it there, next one will continue on this scene.**

 **I decided to make this a longer story as there are plot bunnies that need further exploration, like Chat Noir scheming to win the love of his lady. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hot content this chapter for adult eyes only... although let's face it, if you've read this far you know what's coming. Look I made another pun!_**

* * *

 _Chapter Four_

After a serious amount of making out and heavy petting, Ladybug had made her way to the bathroom to drop her transformation, her clothes and put on the mask to hide her identity from Chat Noir. Once again, she pulled the ties from her hair and fluffed it out to help conceal her face. Instead of transforming back, she inhaled deeply, ignored Tikki and stepped into the dark room naked.

Chat Noir was still standing at the window, his feline eyes focussed on something outside but his cat ears turned her way, letting her know that he was aware of her presence. "My turn?" he asked with a roughened tone that made her pulse race.

"Yeah," she replied as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling self-conscious.

He noticed from the corner of his eye and turned to the narrow closet built into the wall beside the bathroom door. He plucked a white button up shirt from a hanger and draped it around her shoulders, pulling it together at her chest before dropping a kiss to her forehead. "So you don't get cold," he murmured then disappeared into the bathroom.

There was no denying it, she was taken aback by his thoughtfulness. Chat Noir was always kind and caring to her. Marinette clenched the top of the shirt together and nuzzled the collar. The shirt was clean and held virtually none of Chat Noir's scent but it smelled familiar. She was still snuggled up in his shirt when he exited the bathroom. Like her, Chat Noir was only clad in his mask and to her surprise his hair wasn't nearly as unruly as usual.

At the drift of her gaze to his blonde locks, Chat Noir lifted his hands and gave his hair a good tousle. "Better?"

Marinette smiled. "It's hard to think of you having neat hair."

His grin flashed those perfect white teeth. "You'd be surprised at how clean cut I am when not in costume."

A chuckle escaped her. "While I look virtually the same." Suddenly her eyes widened at what she revealed and she placed her fingers over her lips.

"Well that's interesting to know," Chat smirked as he swept her into his arms, purposefully tucking her face into the curve of his shoulder. His mouth lowered to her ear. "That must mean you always look sexy, while I'm stuck looking like the boy next door."

"I don't know about that. Besides this is skirting a little too close to our true identities, Chat."

There was a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Maybe. It's not like I'm giving you a snapshot of myself." She didn't miss the underlying note of humour in his voice and wondered what that was all about. But soon enough her mind emptied of such questions as Chat Noir nuzzled his nose against the side of her face, parting her hair to expose her ear so he could nibble the tender flesh below.

Marinette gasped and tossed her head back, giving him better access to her throat as he trailed a line of kisses to her collarbone. Chat Noir gently pried open his shirt that she wore, parting the garment with his index fingers to expose her pert breasts. Already her nipples were hardened points, aching for his touch. The increase of his respiration had her arching toward him, silently begging for his mouth to capture her nearest peak.

He didn't disappoint. Chat Noir's hot mouth opened wide to take in as much of her breast as possible. His tongue swirled around her nipple and she whimpered when his teeth grazed her tender flesh in the most pleasurable way. Her fingers sank into his hair, urging him for more and Chat continued his ardent assault with his mouth on one breast and his hand on the other.

After eliciting a particularly throaty moan from Marinette, Chat Noir swapped sides and lavished her with the same attentive ministrations on her opposite breast. Then his mouth was trailing down her torso, his tongue dipping into her navel on his descent to her most private place. Those big hands were on her thighs, coaxing her legs open further as he got to his knees and sought her core.

The second his tongue found her slick pussy she almost fell on his face. Damn, he was getting good at this. The night prior he'd licked her to orgasm twice and now as he speared his tongue into her with a deliberate slow rhythm, she knew she was going to climax again soon. Marinette had one hand gripping his hair while she leaned back against the cool window. With hooded eyelids she watched Chat Noir as he worked and for a fleeting moment the flash of his green masked eyes reminded her of Adrien. The idea caused the low ache coiling in her belly to intensify and suddenly she was there.

Satisfaction shone in Chat Noir's green depths as he kissed his way up her body, his warm hands sliding up the outside of her thighs, over her hips and up around her back. Soon enough his mouth was on hers and Marinette tasted herself as he kissed her. The press of his body to hers left no doubt to how aroused he was. Already, Chat Noir was slowly undulated against her. Bending his knees to rub the tip of his erection between her legs.

"I need to be inside you, milady," he crooned between kisses.

"Against the glass?"

"Hell, yes."

Marinette turned in the circle of his arms, placing her hands against the window as she eased herself onto the cool glass. Behind her, Chat Noir peeled the white shirt from her shoulders, tugging it down her back before he tossed it onto the bed without a glance. Then he seemed to remember himself. "Condom," he said absently as he dashed to the bedside table and grabbed what he was looking for.

She heard the tearing of the foil packet and eyed him over her shoulder through her hair as he rolled it on. Then Chat Noir's hands were on her hips, his knee nudged her legs to open wider. Marinette angled her pussy towards him, wet and ready for his penetration. Chat Noir reached for her right hand, pulling it from the glass and down between their legs. "I want to do this right. Guide me in." With that he placed her hand on his cock and he grunted at the contact.

Holding him below his crown, Marinette slid the bulbous head between her slick folds and rocked on her feet, feeding the hard length of him into her body. The warmth of Chat Noir's chest settled against her back as he sank all the way in. "You feel so good," he uttered against her shoulder as he kissed her skin. Then slowly, ever so slowly he pulled nearly all the way out and sank back in again. His palms flatted on the glass over hers, lacing their fingers as he began pumping his cock in and out of her pussy.

Marinette closed her eyes at the gratifying torture. The slow rhythm was starting to pick up in pace as Chat Noir panted at her ear. "Yes, yes," she moaned as he pressed her against the glass with every thrust. His hands released hers, skimming down her arms to drop to her hips. Holding her firmly in place as he fucked her harder. His sweaty forehead rested against the top of her shoulder while his blonde fringe tickled her collarbone.

"I want to make you come so hard. What else can I do? How can I get you there?"

"Touch me," Marinette instructed him as she bit on her bottom lip at the intensity of her rising pleasure.

"Where?" he growled as his fingers dug into her hips while he pounded into her.

"My clit," she said, reaching for his right hand and dropping it to where she wanted to be touched. Together they worked their fingers to seek the right spot and the moment he found it she cried out. That was all the incentive he needed, suddenly Chat Noir was on it. Timing his touch with each stroke of his dick.

Marinette laid her cheek on the glass, helpless to do anything more than moan at the incredible sensations Chat Noir was giving to her. And then she was swept away by the most intense orgasm of her life. Screaming out his name as she rode out the waves of ecstasy. Her pussy was pulsating as Chat Noir echoed her cries, and she knew the moment he hit his peak as the man let out a hoarse moan that made her grin.

Suddenly his arms were around her belly, clinging to her tight. "My legs have turned to jelly. Hold me, milady."

She chuckled at his comment as he sagged against her back. "Who says my legs are any better?"

"You're the strongest woman I know. If anyone can catch me, it's you."

"How about we stagger together to the bed?"

"Okay," he panted.

Marinette pushed herself away from the window and they shuffled to the bed together, collapsing beside each other. "I wonder if I left boob prints on the window."

Chat Noir cracked up as he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. "I don't know, but I kind of like the idea that you have." His fingers smoothed up her ribcage to cup her breast. "Though I have to admit I prefer the real thing."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Many years of flirting," he supplied in answer. Then his voice turned serious. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

The humour melted away. Marinette considered Tikki's warning. This apparent non-date was more date-like than she wanted to admit. This was supposed to be just sex but it was more than that. Chat Noir's affection couldn't be dismissed. As much as she wanted to curl up in his arms and potentially shag again, she needed to put some distance between them. Her partner could not think she was falling for him. Just sex meant she should leave, not stay.

"You've gone very quiet. Did I say something wrong?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Nothing's wrong, Chat. But this is supposed to be just sex. I get the feeling you're angling for more."

A sigh escaped him. "I'd be lying if I said that I don't want more."

"We shouldn't be doing this."

His grip tightened on her. "Hey, just hold up a minute. I want to have sex with you and if that's all you're willing to share with me for now then I'll accept it."

"For now? You're assuming I'll change my mind, Chat. Is that what you're trying to do?"

He remained quiet and she wanted to turn around and look at him but his face was tucked in against her nape. "Give me this. If this is all I can have, then let me enjoy our time together."

The pain lacing his voice had Marinette scrunching her eyes closed. She understood that yearning. The need to be close to someone you so desperately adored. Heck, it was how she'd felt about Adrien for a very long time. How could she deny him this? Yet she worried that by giving in, it would result in more heartache for both of them, especially Chat Noir. In a small voice she said, "I don't want to ruin our partnership, nor do I want to break your heart."

"My heart has been yours since the beginning. I know you don't necessarily believe me or think that my feelings are genuine but I lo-"

She rolled over and pressed her hand to his lips. "Don't say it, Chat. If you say it I'll have to leave."

Green eyes with round pupils and white sclera stared at her from the black mask with such turmoil she was almost willing to let him finish. There was no denying that Chat Noir was deeply in love with her. No, it wasn't love. Not really. He didn't know her true identity so therefore he couldn't actually be in love with her. Chat Noir loved Ladybug, but Ladybug was more than what he saw. Heck, he didn't even realise he'd met the other side of his partner.

Marinette thought back to the time when she'd tricked Chat Noir in a moment of panic. Thinking he'd worked out she was Ladybug, she'd thrown herself at him as Marinette and said she was in love with him. Chat Noir had made his feelings clear later, stating he wasn't interested in her as Marinette. Inwardly she knew he thought he was being faithful to her alter ego, but in rejecting Marinette, it just proved that he didn't love her entirely.

Removing her hand from his mouth, Marinette rolled away from him to rake her hand through her dark hair. A torrent of mixed emotions stormed within her. "I'm sorry," she whimpered as she tried to hold back the tears burning her eyes.

Chat Noir said nothing in response but his hand settled on her hip and squeezed. They lay in silence for a while until Marinette rolled over and buried herself against his chest. It didn't matter what she did, she was going to hurt her partner. Sex had been a terrible idea. Yet, lying this close to him while being completely bare had her wanting him again.

Marinette pressed a kiss to his chest, followed by another and another. Her mouth found his pebbled nipple and she sucked it into her mouth. Chat Noir exhaled sharply and raised his knee between her thighs, making her gasp.

* * *

Adrien's heart was on the verge of bleeding. But the moment Ladybug starting kissing him he was a goner. While she didn't love him in return, the fact that she wanted him in a physical sense was enough to stir him into action. Luckily, he'd taken the opportunity to clean himself up in the silence from their first bout of lovemaking, now he was already hard and longing to be inside her again. Inwardly he hoped that this carnal intimacy would lead to more, and he kissed her with such fervour to express his feelings.

Closing his eyes, Adrien's mouth melded with Ladybug's with such force that his ardent urgency rolled her onto her back. Her hands were all over him, skimming his chest, back, belly. Then her fist enclosed on his cock and he grit his teeth together even while her mouth feverishly worked along his jaw.

Ladybug rolled her pelvis and pumped her hand down his length. The head of his erection was pressed to her wet heat and he couldn't think. All Adrien could do was feel and follow his instincts. With her legs coiling around him, Adrien sank into her welcoming pussy until their hips met. Her hand dropped to his ass and squeezed. There was nothing more for it, the blonde started moving and this time it felt different. He was so lost in the sensation that he didn't realise why, he just felt like he was coming home in way that had his spine tingling.

"Yes, yes, Chat, harder, oh yes!" Ladybug's groans had him thrusting into that sweet pussy of hers with renewed vigour. All he wanted to do was give her pleasure. To show her how much he loved her. And then her inner walls were clenching against him and he cried out her name while he spilled into her. Unaware that her body was greedily milking his for all he was worth. Collapsing on top of her, Adrien didn't want to pull out right away. There was a slickness of their joined bodies that felt remarkably right.

Both were panting heavily, and it was then that Adrien noticed the overly potent scent of sex. Never had it been so strongly in the air. Ladybug was stroking his face and playing with his hair as he lay with his nose burrowed against her neck. Her touch was so soothing and his eyelids became heavy.

Ladybug wriggled beneath him and he adjust his position, finally leaving her body to snuggle beside her. His lady cleaned herself up and nestled into his waiting arms. Apparently, she wasn't so keen to leave after all.

* * *

Later that night, Adrien was awoken in the most pleasant way. Ladybug's mouth was busy working on his abs as she rolled a condom over his engorged cock. Despite all her protests of love, the woman was certainly hot for him. He watched as she turned her back to him, straddled his lap and began to ride him, reverse cowgirl style.

Good grief, this was the kind of way he wanted to be woken for the rest of his life. His hands gripped her hips as she undulated against him. The sweet sensation had him moaning in harmony with her. "Oh yes, milady. Just like that," he ground out as she found a particularly good angle.

Adrien raised his hands to cup her breasts, tweaking those hard nipples as she rode him. Then she cupped his balls in return and his eyes rolled back in his head. The need to grind with her became overwhelming. Jerking his hips in time with her thrusts, Adrien delighted in the noises he evoked from his partner. Next, he dropped his hand to her cleft and found the buddle of nerves that drove her crazy. Ladybug soon began grunting and moaning as she reached her peak. Hearing her passionate cries, Adrien found his own release, filling the condom.

Having both reached their completion, Ladybug eased off his lap and dropped to the mattress beside him. He couldn't help but tease. "And I thought you didn't want to stay."

"I hate to admit this, but sex with you is damn addictive."

A satisfied chuckle fell from his lips. "I like the sound of that."

"I bet you do." She grinned in return.

Adrien bundled her up in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head as he let out a contented sigh. "I could do this forever, bugaboo."

Ladybug's voice was less cheerful when she admitted, "I know."

* * *

 **Hmm, something was forgotten... will it have ramifications later?**

 **Will there be a change of heart from a particularly stubborn lady? Let's hope so.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Marinette had a problem, or perhaps it was more like an addiction. An addiction to a man who wore skin tight black leather and seemed insatiable when it came to being with her. What made things more complicated was the fact that she was having the best sex of her life. Chat Noir might be inexperienced but he was eager and learning fast. It seemed like his most ardent wish was to bring her as much pleasure as possible, and in doing so it fed his own satisfaction.

It was a golden quality in a lover, one that Marinette heard was difficult to find. Not that she had a lot of experience with guys herself. When it came to sexual encounters, Luka had pretty much been it. He was her first lover and their time together had been enjoyable. After him she'd had a brief relationship with a fellow intern whose name was Aiden but they'd never gone all the way. It didn't help that Alya had given her all sorts of crap about being with a guy whose name was so reminiscent of a certain other blonde. And now she was with Chat Noir, a man whose true name she didn't know. That fact had her stomach twisting.

Was it wrong to have sex with someone when you didn't know who they really were? Maybe? But the more Marinette thought about it, she realised she did know Chat. She knew his personality quirks, his flaws and more importantly she trusted him with her life. While neither knew the other's actual identity, they were bound together in a relationship stronger than any other in her life. Mutually they shared experiences and secrets no one else could know or understand.

Which meant she felt extremely guilty because she didn't have the same emotions invested in this affair that Chat Noir did. For her it was a physical release, an itch to be scratched. Yet she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she cared for her partner. It was why she was so filled with guilt. A guilt that clung to her like a shadow.

These turbulent thoughts continued to tumble through her head as she departed from work, pulling her faux fur coat collar higher as she walked. The click of her shoes pounding the pavement seemed overly harsh, and she tried to focus on that instead of her conscience. It didn't help. She needed to get home and hash this out with Tikki. Her kwami had been unimpressed with Marinette's choices from the moment this arrangement had started, but the kwami wouldn't hold it against her.

A being who had existed for eons had probably seen it all. No doubt this sort of drama had occurred with previous Ladybugs and Chat Noirs. It would explain why the kwami had been against this shift in their relationship from the start.

Reaching for her keys in her handbag, Marinette scooted up the apartment block stairs and dashed to her front door. She'd moved out of home the first chance she got, not because she didn't want to be with her parents but as a protective measure. Plus, she was sick of making up excuses for her sudden departures. Living alone gave her the freedom to come and go as she pleased. Unfortunately, her budget was meagre and her living space was only a step up from Chat Noir's. At least she had a separate bedroom.

Once inside, Marinette shucked her coat and turned to Tikki. "I know we just got home but I really need to talk to you about Chat."

Tikki's expression was weary but open. "I suspected you might."

Raking her hand through her fringe, the girl turned to her kwami. "I'm starting to regret my decision to have sex with him. It was impulsive and selfish and now I don't know what I should do. I like him, Tikki. He's my friend but at the same time I'm really enjoying having sex with him. Am I leading him on? Am I being cruel?"

"I doubt you'll want to hear this but Chat Noir was never going to say no to you. That boy has been desperate for any scrap of affection you throw him. The fact that you finally expressed sexual interest in him was too much for him to back away from. Put yourself in his shoes, if it were Adrien and he showed you the same interest, what would you have done?"

Marinette frowned. "I would have jumped at the chance. But it's different with Adrien, nothing will ever happen on that front."

Tikki gave her a sceptical look but said nothing.

"Well it won't."

The kwami let out a deep breath. "If you say so."

"I know so. Adrien has never seen me as anything more than a friend. I've long since accepted that."

"Yet you still get flustered when you know he's coming to a group catch up with Alya and Nino. Or during the few times you've had to help dress him for a photoshoot at work."

Marinette's face was crimson. "I don't stutter anymore and I've been strictly professional at work."

"Uh huh." Tikki smirked, knowing better.

"I have!"

"So, smoothing down his clothing more than once is considered professional?"

"There were wrinkles."

"Sure there were." But Tikki knew when she'd pushed her chosen too far. She reverted to their initial topic of conversation. "Back to Chat Noir. At this point, it's pretty clear that if you break things off with him he will be hurt, no matter what he says. I guess you need to balance up what you want and what you're willing to sacrifice. Of course, there's one easy solution."

Marinette leaned forward with interest. "What?"

"You could fall madly in love with him too."

A disgruntled snort sounded from the budding designer. "I like Chat and I trust him, but loving him is a stretch."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"This can't work, Tikki. Not when we have a partnership that revolves around fighting akumas. Neither of us can afford the distraction. Besides you've always said we need to keep our identities secret. At the moment there's nothing but a pair of bedroom masks to hide our identities. Masks that are easily removed."

"All good points but you need to consider what you want too, Marinette. To me, it sounds like you need some time to think it over. Chat Noir said he was going to be busy for the next couple of days. Now is probably the best time to reassess the situation. You don't have to have the answers right away."

Marinette huffed as she slumped onto her sofa, staring blanking out the window. "I never should have slept with him."

"That argument might have been convincing when you slept with him just once. It's been weeks now."

She hated to admit her kwami was right. Yet Marinette couldn't put up the walls she needed to resist Chat Noir anymore. The moment she stepped into his apartment all she could think about was sex with him and only him. The guy had pulled out all the stops. Cooking for her, brushing her hair, giving her shoulder and foot massages. It was like he knew how to get to her without even trying.

Just thinking about Chat Noir had her panties getting wet. What really annoyed her was the idea of him being unavailable for two whole days. She shouldn't be feeling antsy and sexually frustrated. They'd been getting together for only five weeks and it was insane to be craving him. Five weeks. Marinette froze and her eyes widened. Five weeks and no period. That was not normal. It had to be stress, right? Bringing up her phone app, she winced as she realised she was due almost two weeks prior. "Shit."

"What is it?" Tikki asked with concern.

"My period hasn't come."

"Oh."

Marinette spun in her seat to face her kwami. "You don't sound surprised."

"Well, it's just that you're the miraculous holder of creation. Chat Noir is the holder of its counterpart. They are meant to be together."

"Yes, I know all this. What's your point?"

Tikki gave her a wary look. "The first time a fated couple who hold both those miraculous have unprotected sex together is almost a guarantee for pregnancy."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Chat Noir seemed to have it covered with the excessive collection of condoms he had stored in his apartment. You used one each time, right?"

"Yes, I think." Marinette's brow furrowed as she thought about it. Then her face paled and she dropped her head into her hands. "Once, we may have gotten carried away just once."

"That'll do it."

"I need to take a test, this might be simply stress induced." Marinette said as she stood, needing to convince herself more than Tikki.

* * *

Half an hour later, Marinette sat in her bathroom staring at the three consecutive pregnancy tests she'd done. There was a glassy look to her eyes and her voice was a monotone drone. "Positive, every single one is positive."

Tikki hovered at her side. "At least you know now," she said in attempt to be supportive.

"What am I going to tell, Chat?" Raking her hands through her hair, Marinette stood up and began pacing. "Shit, he'll probably be over the moon."

"That's better than being angry."

"Not really. Oh, what am I saying? I don't know what to do with this. I mean, can I still be Ladybug while pregnant? Do I have to give up my miraculous now? Hawkmoth hasn't disappeared over the last seven years. I can't expect it now."

Tikki's expression became thoughtful. "The miraculous are intertwined with magic. This development might actually affect Hawkmoth's miraculous."

"How do you figure that?"

"All the miraculous objects are meant to be in harmony with one another. They are meant to protect one another. The fact that you are pregnant will be recognised through the magic. It might inhibit Hawkmoth's ability to use his miraculous as he has been all these years."

"But I'm twenty years old, I don't want to be a mother. Not yet."

Tikki gave her an impish grin. "You'll be twenty-one in a couple of months, so you wouldn't be a twenty-year-old mother."

Marinette scowled at her kwami. "Not funny."

* * *

Adrien could not wait for his photoshoot to wrap up. Two days of posing, stripping, redressing, having his hair primped and his clothes fussed over grew old very fast. Years of modelling had taught him how to hold an expression whether he was feeling it or not. Though his new escapades in the bedroom boosted the sensuality of his poses. There were certain looks that Ladybug responded well to and he used them to his advantage, hoping to get the shoot over and done with.

As luck would have it, this deeper repertoire of expressions had driven the photography crew wild. Other models were arranged around him, a woman draped here and a man standing over there. Scenes were created with sexual undertones which suggested Adrien wanted to do very naughty things to his female associates within the frame. Not that there was anything inappropriate presented, it was merely the hot looks he gave the camera combined with the expressions from his fellow models.

Given his colouring, Adrien was matched up to a dark-haired beauty named Colette. She was new to the fold and was still learning how to pose with a group. From what Adrien knew, the girl was only 18 yet she was brushing against him in a familiar way while they changed poses. It was getting on his nerves.

Nor was it lost on him how Colette kept grazing his chest and arm with her breast. In addition, she was methodical in leaning her hip against his thigh when they were to stand close. Adrien wondered if she was confusing his feigned expressions for genuine interest. She had a lot to learn.

When it was finally over, Adrien's assumptions were confirmed. Colette kept a tight hold on his arm when he tried to step away. He quirked a blonde eyebrow, "Something up?"

"That was a really good shoot, Adrien."

"Yeah, it seemed to go well."

Her grip tightened on his coat sleeve. "You looked really sexy. Like you wanted to do unspeakable things to me."

"Hopefully that means we won't have to do a re-shoot later." Adrien prayed she got the hint.

Colette curled into his side and circled the tip of her finger on the exposed v of his chest. "I wouldn't mind reliving some of those heated glances. Want to stop by my hotel room tonight?"

Adrien caught her straying finger and shoved it away. "You're new, so I'll let it pass this time. I'm a professional, the expressions I pose before a camera are not genuine. I might be thinking about a certain someone but I can assure you that she is not here. For your information, I don't sleep around and neither should you. Some people may assume you're merely using them to boost your career."

The girl's mouth dropped open at his hostility but her brown eyes quickly lost their shock. "I understand. I won't bother you again." Colette let him go and began to move away, however she paused while wringing her hands. "But if you change your mind and you're genuinely interested, I do like you Adrien."

Green eyes stared after Colette as she left. As conceited as it sounded, Adrien knew he was desirable to a lot of women. But when would they learn that there was more to him than outer beauty? When would they look at the person beneath the skin-deep façade? With a sigh, the model rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. There was only one woman for him and she didn't know he was a supermodel. She just thought him her whacky akuma fighting partner.

A smug grin settled onto Adrien's face. Whacky or not, Ladybug had finally let him in and he had no intention of ever being on the outer again.

* * *

Marinette had needed to get out. It was late, it was dark and quite frankly she needed to be Ladybug. She also needed some distance from her computer, she'd googled 'unplanned pregnancy' and then slammed the lip of her laptop closed. The tests had to be wrong. Tikki had to be mistaken. Her life was complicated enough being a superhero, she didn't need this as well.

Besides it was early days in the pregnancy, it might not last. Was it wrong to hope it wouldn't? Again, guilt piled upon her. Ladybug took responsibility to a whole new level but one passionate moment, one impulsive need had resulted in this. Sucking in a deep slow breath, Ladybug forced herself to calm down. Her doctor's appointment was in the morning and then she could get this pregnancy deal confirmed.

As much as she wanted to deny it, Ladybug was almost certain that she was indeed pregnant. Three tests couldn't be wrong. What plagued her the most was how to approach Chat Noir. Did she blurt it out as soon as she saw him or wait for the right moment? Was there a right moment? How did a woman broach this subject when the situation was unintended? She couldn't get advice from Alya because her immediate question would be, 'who's the father' and she couldn't disclose that piece of information. Nor did she know Chat Noir's true name. The desire to talk to her Mum was strong but again she had the same problem.

Ladybug made her wayward journey across the city with no particular destination. Somehow she ended up at Notre Dame, scaling the stonework to settle beside a particularly ugly gargoyle. It was the best company she could find under the circumstances. She laid a gloved hand on the creature's wing and sighed. "You've got a good view here, buddy. I just wish I could enjoy it."

The heroine was about to lean back against the stone wall when her yoyo buzzed. Ladybug almost fell from her precarious perch in response. Her fingers trembled as she slid open her yoyo to see the smiling face of her partner. "Hey," she said trying to hide her discomfort.

Chat Noir grinned but his head tilted sideways at her tone. "Everything okay, milady?"

"You just surprised me. I was out and about." She hoped he believe her nonchalant tone.

"Patrolling without me, bugaboo? I feel so redundant."

She couldn't help but smile. "You're not redundant, kitty."

"That's good to hear." He let out a long sigh. "I miss you."

"It's been two days."

"Two long, lonely, sexless days."

And two very stressful days for her. "I'd punch you if you were here."

"And that's why I'm saying it over the phone."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "You'll be back tomorrow, it'll keep."

"What if I'm sprawled naked on my bed when you find me?"

"I'll still punch you."

Chat Noir's masked face drew closer on the screen. "Will you kiss me better after?"

"Probably," she grumbled, but inwardly she was enjoying his banter. It was drawing her mind away from more depressing thoughts.

He cracked up with a smug glint in his half-shuttered gaze. Oh, and he was putting a lot of heat into that smoulder tonight. "Where do you want to kiss me?"

"Is this call degrading into phone sex?"

Those sleepy green eyes widened with excitement. "I hadn't thought of that." Then his features dropped, "Not that we can get out of these suits."

"I'm also sitting outside. We don't need an expose on the secret sex lives of superheroes being broadcast across the country."

"True. I want to be the only one to see you that way. Sexy and needy, that is."

Ladybug snorted. "You're laying it on thick, Chat."

"I'd rather be laying on you. Naked."

"Yeah, I sensed that."

Chat Noir gave her a teasing look from the side of his mask. "Would it make you jealous to know I got propositioned today?"

Something dark coiled in her belly at the thought. "Are you serious?"

"About the proposition or you being jealous?"

Ladybug had to rein in her anger. Perhaps it was the pregnancy hormones she just discovered she had, or maybe she was just being possessive, but Ladybug did not like the idea of Chat Noir being desired by other women. She kept her tone level. "The proposition."

Something fell in Chat Noir's expression, was he hoping she'd be jealous? Of course he was, stupid question.

"I'm serious. A woman, three years my junior, was practically dry humping my thigh at… work."

"Um, that's sexual harassment."

"Kind of. It's hard to explain without disclosing my profession."

"Oh my God, are you an escort?"

Chat Noir burst into laughter so hard he disappeared from the screen. "Hardly, bugaboo." Shaking his head, the blonde continued to grin wide and something changed in his eyes. "I'm a model."

"Bullshit."

"I swear. I'm not lying."

"I've seen your apartment, you mustn't be very good at your job." Then Ladybug began chuckling. "Are you an underwear model?"

"Hey! What are you insinuating? My package is more than adequate for that sort of photography. I'd be very, very successful in that category. But no, the only person who gets the viewing pleasure of my loins is you."

"Loins? You use the most old fashioned terms, Chat."

"It makes you smile and that's what is important."

There was so much sincerity in his words that Ladybug couldn't help but gaze at her partner with affection. He was an adorable dork. Her blue eyes skimmed over his features, wanting to touch him. Wanting the comfort of his actual presence. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I wish I could hug you."

Chat Noir's expression was one adoration. "Me too. I promise will when I get back, milady."

* * *

 **And things just got more complicated. In all seriousness, unexpected pregnancies happen all the time. Support is out there for those who need it, being doctors, helplines etc. You are not alone. Pregnancy is a life changing situation not to be taken lightly, believe me I know I have two little cherubs of my own. The choices made are up to the individual, only you can understand your own circumstances and should not let others' judgements affect your own choices. You have to live with your decisions, do what's right for you, whatever that might be.**

 **Next chapter... sexy times and secrets... possibly. I haven't written it yet, just planned it. Your patience and support is appreciated. The review box likes to hear from you too :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Marinette's day started with anxiety and dread. When she'd booked her appointment she'd immediately chosen to see her family doctor. By the time she arrived at the waiting room she found herself either twisting her hands together, fidgeting with the hem of her jacket or bouncing the heels of her feet. Perhaps she should have chosen an unfamiliar doctor.

But the moment she was admitted, Marinette found comfort in talking to Dr Phelps. Part of her expected a look of disapproval but her doctor was warm and kind. He explained that she would need to have a blood test to confirm her pregnancy, determine how far along she was and to check for a number of health indicators. Dr Phelps also advised her to take pregnancy multivitamins, specifically containing folic acid to help prevent certain foetal defects.

Dr Phelps also outlined when she would need her next appointment and gave her numerous information pamphlets she might find helpful. Along with this, he suggested she write down any questions she might have. The reality of it all seemed overwhelming but Marinette tried her best to absorb the information given.

In a stupor, she went for the blood test, bought the multivitamins and returned to work. The rest of the day was a blur. Stuff got done, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what she did. There were too many things tumbling through her brain. Not only that, but she was wondering what to tell Chat. Given the limited facts, was there any point in saying anything? What if she wasn't pregnant and exposed her partner to a bunch of drama that never existed?

It was all too much and she was exhausted when she got home. Flopping into her ancient armchair, she pulled the pamphlets from her handbag and began to read. "You're not going to believe this," she grumbled at Tikki.

"What is it?"

"There's certain foods they suggest to avoid eating while pregnant."

"Such as?"

"Processed meats, eggs, soft cheeses, caffeine… crap, there goes half my lunch options."

"I'm sure Plagg would offer to eat any soft cheese you have laying around." Tikki joked in attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Oh, and too much watermelon can give you water retention. Whatever that is."

"Basically, it's swelling of your extremities like feet and ankles."

"I really hope I'm not pregnant."

"Things will work out, Marinette, whatever the circumstances. You're strong both emotionally and physically. Plus, Chat Noir will stand by you like he always has."

"But is it too early to say anything? Part of me wants to wait until I know the results from the blood test."

"Then wait. Do what you think is best."

Marinette nodded as she looked at her kwami. "Thanks, Tikki. I'm glad I have someone to talk to."

"Anytime, Marinette, anytime."

* * *

A few hours later, Marinette had sorted the contents of her fridge and eaten a dinner she deemed pregnancy healthy. The budding designer took a long shower in attempt to wash away her emotional fatigue and tried to find something sexy to wear. Even though sex was the last thing on her mind. She just wanted to be held and wondered if Chat Noir would mind.

The need for such comfort from her partner made Marinette realise something. It had never been just sex between her and Chat Noir. It was an extension of their existing relationship. Feelings were already involved. She was fond of her partner, just not as fond as he was of her. And that in itself was a problem.

If she was pregnant, she didn't want him to feel obligated to her. Yes, they had both made this happen and yes, they were potentially going to be parents but she didn't want Chat Noir to resent her. It would be too cruel to lose him over something that was essentially an accident.

Marinette supposed there was always the option of termination, but could she live with herself if she did it? Could she live with a baby if she didn't? Her own income was enough to support one person but what about two? She didn't expect Chat Noir's money, if he had much to spare, though the help would be appreciated. Hell, she thought of his spartan apartment and cringed. As she'd joked with him the night before, if he was a model, he didn't get paid much.

But she was getting ahead of herself. Panicking over things she didn't need to panic about yet. Tonight she needed to focus on Chat Noir and acting like things were normal.

* * *

Having lit the last candle, Chat Noir switched off the lights and draped himself across the bed in a seductive fashion. He'd been tempted to lay on the bed nude but didn't want to be presumptuous. Excitement and nervousness fought for supremacy as he decided which seductive pose he wanted to take.

Lying on his side, Chat Noir raised his right knee and placed his hand upon it while his left hand rested against the side of his face, propping up his head. The open window held his attention as he waited. While he'd only been away for two days, he hadn't seen Ladybug for five. Sure, they'd talked via their communication devices but he'd longed to touch and hold his lady. She'd seemed a little sad the last time he'd talked to her.

Before he could dwell on it, Ladybug landed at his window and slunk inside. He noticed she didn't look him in the eye as she entered, instead she turned to close the window.

"Good evening milady."

"Hi Chat."

Not the seductive tone he was hoping for from her. "Everything okay?"

Ladybug's smile was small as her eyes darted between him and her hands. "It's been a rough couple of days."

That made him sit upright. "Akumas? I didn't hear anything while I was away."

"No akumas, Chat. Just something unexpected in my personal life."

"Oh." He hoped for elaboration but there was none.

Instead she sat down on the mattress beside him and leaned against his side. Ladybug's voice was almost imperceptible but his kitty ears pivoted to catch the sound. "I missed you."

Chat Noir's heart thundered like a fully loaded freight train at top speed. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I missed you too."

Ladybug turned in his hold and buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. Her legs swung over his thighs and he pulled her onto his lap. This wasn't like her. Where was the wanton kissing and suggestions of getting naked? This was emotional intimacy. A show of needing him and Chat Noir was elated. While she didn't speak, he understood how monumental this development was. Ladybug was opening up to him, even if it was in tiny increments.

The heroine snaked her arms around his neck and curled into him. "What is it, milady?"

She shook her head against him. "I can't say right now."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Just hold me."

"Of course, bugaboo."

She snorted at his endearment, it was the one she continually nagged him not to use.

* * *

The comfort Ladybug needed had been waiting with Chat Noir. Leaning against his strength and listening to the erratic beat of his heart was soothing. Heck, even the smell of his skin was appeasing. Her partner made her feel safe and cherished. The thought that he'd always be there for her seemed more tangible than ever. She wanted this moment to last, this peace. There was no judgement and nothing to worry about. It was just them.

Chat Noir's arm moved and the leather of his suit creaked as his hand lifted to stroke her head. The caresses had her eyelids growing heavy as a sense of much needed calm fell over her. Chat began humming softly and rocked from side to side. His actions said so much more than his words. If Ladybug had ever doubted Chat Noir's depth of feelings, she was assured of them now. He cared for her like family and the ironic thing was, they were potentially going to become one.

The need to voice that concept was strong. It would be so simple to ask his thoughts on having children but she hesitated. One, because she wanted the certainty of the blood test results, and two, because she didn't want to get his hopes up over nothing.

Instead she sat back to look at him. Those feline eyes watched her with lazy lids and the contentment on his face had her heart pounding. Ladybug shifted her hands to cup his jaw, studying him with new eyes. While he'd always been physically attractive, the true beauty of her partner was his kind soul. A soul she had taken for granted.

Ladybug dropped her forehead to his, the tops of their masks lining up as their noses brushed. "I'm so glad you're in my life," she uttered with closed eyes.

Intense purring sounded from Chat Noir and his hold tightened on her. "My exact sentiments too, milady."

She opened her eyes and stroked one hand down his exposed skin to his bell. Tilting her head, Ladybug closed the distance between them and kissed Chat Noir in a way that was neither ravenous nor fevered. The heroine poured her appreciation and adoration into that kiss, expressing herself without words in a way she hoped he understood.

The manner of his response suggested he did get the message as his kiss was filled with so much tenderness. There was no hasty push to undress, just patient and giving kisses between them. Eventually, Chat Noir spun them to the side, lifted his legs and laid them down in an entangled heap. Their mouths remained glued together the entire time.

From here it was obvious that her partner was letting her take the lead, falling into the default of her alpha to his beta. Ladybug trailed her hand into his hair, grasping his locks as she deepened the kiss. Tongues began duelling and bodies intertwined further. Being so close meant Ladybug was very aware of Chat Noir's arousal.

The hesitation she'd felt earlier about having sex disappeared as she pulled back to gaze at her partner. With his head against the pillow Chat Noir stared back with such adoration she wanted to hold him and never let go. Ladybug put this new feeling down to her current stress levels. Chat Noir was her friend, with benefits. And she wanted those benefits right now.

Ladybug traced a finger along the border of his mask, stopping at his nose to slip down over his lips and under his chin. Chat Noir lifted his head at her urging. "I love it when you look at me like that," he confessed in a low rumble.

"Like I want to ravish you?"

There was something knowing in his smirk. "Yes." She got the feeling there was more he wanted to say but he didn't.

Instead, Ladybug lowered her face to his and they resumed kissing. The press of his hard, lean body was getting her hot under the collar. She threw a leg over his thigh and rubbed herself against his straining arousal.

"I want you," she murmured into his mouth between kisses.

"Isn't it lucky that I want you too. So, do we get naked now or later?"

She chuckled at his enthusiasm. "I'm good with now."

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?"

Ladybug paused. "I was thinking we could try something different."

"I'm all ears," Chat Noir grinned as he swivelled his feline ears forward and cupped his hand around his real ones concealed beneath his blond mop.

She backhanded his bicep in a playful slap.

"What? I have four ears when transformed. May as well use them."

"Whatever. Now then, what I was going to suggest is that we stay here but roll to face opposite sides of the bed when we drop our transformations. I was hoping we could… undress each other."

Chat Noir shot off the bed. "I'll get the masks."

"So that's a yes."

"That's a hell yes with bells on." He even tinged the bell at his throat with a flick for emphasis.

Ladybug couldn't help but laugh at her dorky partner. He truly was adorable.

Soon enough, they had their masks and laid in position as they dropped their transformations. Their kwamis hovered over the bed briefly before scooting to the kitchen. Marinette pulled the ties from her hair and placed them on the bedside table, fluffed out her tresses and put on the mask.

She felt the mattress move as Chat did whatever it was he needed to do and when he stilled she asked, "Ready?"

"Always for you, milady."

Rolling over, Marinette grinned at him. "Oh so smooth, kitty."

"Mm, but not as smooth as your skin. The cat in me wants to lick you from head to toe."

"Promises, promises."

Her smirk faded as her eyes drifted down his body and she took in his attire. Chat Noir was dressed in a dark grey t-shirt with widely spaced green stripes. If she wasn't mistaken there was a subtle logo stitched into the lowest stripe that looked remarkably like the Gabriel brand geometric butterfly. It had to be a knock off. Chat Noir couldn't possibly have the budget to be buying designer clothes. And there was no way he was wearing designer jeans either, even if they did hug him in all the right places.

Surprisingly, there was a faint blush to Chat Noir's face as she met his eyes. "I wasn't expecting you to see me in my clothes, so I'm dressed pretty casually."

Marinette sniggered. "Um, you have noticed what I'm wearing right?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned as he took in her loose fitting t-shirt dress and black tights. She'd gone for comfort too. "It'll look great on my floor."

"Oh my God, you so did not use that line."

"I so did."

"In that case, I cannot be held responsible for my next actions." And with that, Marinette launched forward, lifting the hem of his shirt in her fist to blow a raspberry on his abs. But she didn't stop at one.

Chat gave her a half-hearted shove but pretty much laid there and took it.

"You're enjoying this far too much."

"Your mouth is in contact with my body, as far as I'm concerned, all is good in the world. But hey, feel free to go lower."

Marinette snorted and sunk her hand down the front of his pants to give him a squeeze. "Is this where you want my mouth?"

He nodded eagerly and she laughed at him. But as her hand began stroking him, the laughter faded away and things got serious. Marinette unbuckled his belt with her free hand and he helped her push down his pants to free his erection. There was something utterly hot in seeing him with his pants at his knees as she fondled him.

"This isn't fair, I should be touching you too." Chat exclaimed as he rolled to his side and smoothed his hands up her thighs, over her hips and to the waistband of her tights. With a deftness that surprised her, he yanked them down in one sharp tug, taking her panties with them.

"You're ever efficient, Mr Noir."

"When it comes to getting you out of your pants, yes I am." His warm palms rested high on her thighs but he got a little distracted by the attention being given to his cock. "You need to stop that or I'm going to make a mess."

"Sounds like we better get the rest of our clothes off so you can come inside me."

Chat Noir's eyes twinkled and in no time, they were naked. This time spooning. Marinette draped her top leg over his thigh as he gyrated his hips and sank into her slowly. His mouth was busy on her neck while his hands cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples. His touch was making her so wet, and as he pumped in and out of her, she reached down to feel where they were joined.

The action elicited a throaty moan from her partner and suddenly his hand was over hers. "I never want to do this with anyone else. Only you, Ladybug, only you."

And for the first time, the heroine orgasmed twice during sex before Chat Noir was spent.

* * *

A few days later, Marinette had the results of her blood test. A clear bill of health, though a little low on iron, and most definitely pregnant. Now six weeks along. Which seemed weird but apparently they dated it back your last period. The things you learn.

With this confirmation of what she already suspected, Marinette had to ask the hard questions. It was most awkward bringing it up in conversation but Dr Phelps talked through Marinette's options without judgement. He suggested that she speak to a counsellor before making any solid decisions in regards to termination but deep down, Marinette knew she couldn't give up her baby unless there was something very wrong with it.

Being young and healthy, Dr Phelps had said there was a low chance of abnormality but that couldn't be ruled out until her first ultrasound at 12 weeks. There was the option of an earlier internal ultrasound if she wanted it, but the idea of having something probed into her private parts made her want to sprint to the subway and disappear far, far away.

Despite this, there was a sense of relief in knowing and having made the decision of what to do. Dr Phelps suggested she see an obstetrician as delivering babies wasn't his speciality. Marinette had chuckled at his gentle humour and took the referral.

With her appointment over, Marinette had ventured to the nearest bookshop in her lunch break and perused the shelves for books on pregnancy. Her ire grew as she flitted from one book to the next. All of them assumed that your pregnancy was planned, plus you were excited and thrilled. And worst of all, that you had an enthusiastic and supportive partner.

Did they not realise that there were many single mother's in this world? That pregnancy occurred outside of marriage and loving relationships. Did they not consider that the reader could have had a one night stand or had a poor relationship and their partner ditched them the moment they discovered they were expecting? The most horrid potential scenarios being the death of your partner and having to go through pregnancy alone or a pregnancy resulted from rape. Where was the support for these people? Where was the book entitled _'Oh Fuck, I'm Pregnant, How Do I Deal with this Shit?'_

Maybe it was better to do an online search. Clearly there were more book options out there and she could find one that suited her situation and personality. If anything, it had become vitally clear that Marinette needed a support base. She needed to tell Chat Noir and then her parents.

* * *

 **Now then, I had to add that last bit about pregnancy books because it was one thing that ticked me off during my first pregnancy. Thank goodness I found the book "Up the Duff" - I could totally relate to it, as it had my kind of sense of humour.**

 **Anyhow, next chapter... Is it time to spring the news on Chat? Possibly... stick around and find out. Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

At 9 weeks, the stereotypical signs of pregnancy were rearing their ugly head. Marinette's already good sense of smell was now on par with Chat Noir's. That in itself wouldn't be a problem but her delicate nose took offence to things that never bothered it before and her stomach was in on the hate. Morning sickness was a lie as Marinette had the urge to vomit at sporadic times throughout the day.

At first, she thought the nausea was bad but that was nothing compared to puking so hard it threatened to come out her nose as well. Pregnancy sucked. It wasn't a beautiful, magical thing. At least not at the moment. Men clearly wrote that shit. Or women who breezed through pregnancy – bitches. All of them. Oh yeah, and Marinette was moody. Could you tell?

And tired oh so very tired. Yet the thought of Chat Noir got her motor revving. Her sex drive had gone through the roof. When she wasn't contemplating the possibility of napping on her keyboard at work, she was imagining how she was going to ravish her partner on their next encounter. Oh, and how she was going to break the news to him.

Obviously, they'd seen each other multiple times over the last few weeks. Be it at his apartment or fighting akumas but there just hadn't been the right moment. Or maybe she was just a big coward and hoped it would all go away. But now that there were physical signs of her pregnancy, like the darkening of her nipples and increasing size of her boobs, she was pretty sure Chat Noir would notice.

She had to tell him and tell him soon!

* * *

Ladybug was acting weird. Chat Noir couldn't put his finger on what exactly was off, but he knew there was something on his lady's mind. The woman had become very affectionate and practically ravaged him on sight. Not that he had a problem with that but her desire seemed almost frantic, like she needed him inside her as often as possible.

The last few weeks she'd become very domineering. Demanding that he take her in certain ways but at the same time she was weird about her breasts. Sometimes she wanted him to touch them other times she pushed him away. Chat Noir was feeling awfully confused.

They really needed to talk and he was determined to block her advances this time. Yes, he'd tried to talk before but it was very difficult to do when a hot naked Ladybug unzipped his costume and ran her tongue over his chest then sucked on his nipples, one at a time. Chat Noir could feel his pants getting tighter at the memory and adjust himself in the hope of calming down.

Mentally slapping himself, Chat Noir resumed his task of putting together an antipasto plate. It was a task best done in costume since there was cheese involved. He had a selection of brie, cheddar and marinated feta plus a mix of pancetta, salami and olives. The cat-themed hero was busy laying out some crackers on the side when his partner landed on the windowsill.

"Hey, hot stuff," she purred as she closed the window and sashayed inside.

"Hi milady," he said with a cheeky winked then turned to the fridge to grab the basil dip.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing something for us to eat."

Scarlet clad arms with black spots wrapped around his waist as she leant on his back. Her lips feathered against his hidden ear. "And here I was hoping you'd eat me first."

The dip slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor. Chat Noir was thankful that the lid had managed to stay on. Slowly he bent down to pick it up, Ladybug's arms loosened and her hands strayed to his thighs and then she cupped his ass.

"You're most distracting, bugaboo."

"That's the idea."

Shaking his head, Chat Noir turned around and kicked the fridge door closed. "We're eating food first and you're talking to me. Then you can have your wicked way with me."

"Words I never thought I'd hear from your mouth. Especially when I'm giving you the opportunity to go down on me first."

A groan escaped Chat Noir's clenched teeth. "You're killing me, woman. Sit." He said with a nod in the direction of the dining table.

Ladybug gave him an unimpressed look but complied. Chat Noir placed the dip in the centre of his platter and carried it over. His partner's blue eyes widened. "What's this?"

"Antipasto. We had this a while back and you raved how much you enjoyed it."

His partner continued to stare at the platter as if it were about to attack. Her nostrils gave the slightest of flares and then Ladybug's hand was at her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head violently and shoved back her chair.

"LB?"

Tears clung to her lashes and then she let out a loud sob. "I can't eat it."

Chat Noir stood up, walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder as he dropped to a crouch. "Are you feeling sick?" His gloved hand moved to her forehead but she didn't feel hot.

"No," she spat between sobs. Then she stared at him with big watery eyes and bawled, "I'm pregnant."

That hadn't been an answer he expected. Oh no, Chat Noir sat in stunned silence as his eyes glazed over while his brain processed that information. Ladybug was pregnant. His lady was expecting. The blonde's head dropped and his gaze slid down to her belly, his hand impulsively lifted and came to rest upon her abdomen. "We're having a baby?"

Ladybug sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Yes."

"Like as in a little version of you and me?"

"Yes," she said with impatience.

Chat Noir shot forward, lifting his partner into the air as he stood, swinging her around with a jubilant cry, "We're having a baby!"

"Put me down, Chat."

"Oh right," he said remembering her nausea and delicately placed Ladybug back on her feet.

Regardless, Chat Noir couldn't wipe the grin off his face. They were going to be a family. He, Adrien Agreste, had put a baby in his partner's belly. God, that was so hot. Chat Noir swept in for an ardent kiss, suddenly so turned on that he was dragging her towards the bed. "I want you, milady, so badly," he exclaimed as he crawled backwards up the mattress while pulling her with him.

There was no protest from Ladybug, if anything she was kissing him like her life depended on it. Hell, her body was writhing and undulating against him in a frenzy. "Yes," she moaned, "I need you inside me."

"We need to shed our transformations." He broke away from the kiss to look at her tentatively, "We could do it here, in front of each other."

Ladybug leapt off him. "No, I'll go to the bathroom. I'll only be a minute."

The moment she disappeared into the bathroom, Chat Noir harrumphed and crossed his arms. They were going to be parents and yet she still didn't want to share their identities. This was ludicrous. How could he support her if she didn't know who he was? Chat Noir was tempted to drop his transformation and sit waiting on the bed but he knew he wouldn't.

Feline ears pivoted at the sound of the bathroom door opening and Chat Noir noticed his lady's hesitation as she stepped out naked. White knuckled hands were clasped together before her, those blue eyes were averted and her face lowered. As usual, her hair was loose and the mask was in place but she hadn't been this shy for ages.

Chat Noir shifted from the bed and walked to her. "Talk to me," he instructed as he placed a fingertip under her chin a lifted her face so their eyes met.

Nervousness shone in those blue eyes. "My boobs, they're rather sensitive."

"Do you want me to avoid them?"

"No, maybe. I don't know."

"You said you wanted me to go down on you, how about we start with that?"

The gentleness of his voice seemed to sooth her and Ladybug nodded. Chat offered his hand, which she took, and he guided her to lie down on the mattress. The hero considered going to the bathroom to transform back, but Ladybug looked too fragile to be left alone. Her insecurity made his heart bleed and he was determined to remedy her current frame of mind.

Chat Noir waited as she got herself comfortable, propping her head amongst the pillows as she lay on her back. Her legs were raised and her knees were together. Chat Noir padded up the bed on his hands and knees, throwing her a smouldering smirk as he made his way up her body. With his right shoulder, he playfully knocked her knees apart and loomed over her, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

"I'm with you, milady. Relax, I'm not going anywhere."

Her hands caught his face and she kissed him with desperation before releasing him. Ladybug's eyes were demanding, speaking of need and self-doubt. Chat Noir dropped a kiss on her nose and began mouthing his way down her body, avoiding her breasts as his lips caressed their way south. He stopped at her navel and nosed her, then feathered kisses below her belly.

Chat Noir brushed his chin in slow circles over her mound as he glanced up to catch Ladybug's gaze, then he threw her a wicked smirk as his tongue caressed her folds. Ladybug let out a shuddering breath and he nuzzled her cleft with his nose as his tongue probed at her wet centre. Being in costume meant he couldn't use his fingers since they were clawed, instead he hooked her legs over his shoulders and held her thighs in place with his hands.

This position opened her wider and Chat Noir speared his tongue into her slick pussy, dipping and retreating in slow deliberate thrusts. Ladybug's legs tightened against him and she moaned while her fingers gripped the sheet in greedy handfuls. Chat Noir rocked his shoulders against the backs of thighs, setting a rhythm he matched with his tongue. Ladybug's hands clung desperately to his cat ears as she chanted, "Yes, yes, oh yes. More Chat, more."

The tip of his tongue toyed with her clit and then he sucked on her hard. Ladybug's thighs came together, squeezing his head as she orgasmed and he had to pry them open so he could breathe.

All the worry was gone from his partner's face, in its stead was an expression of thorough satisfaction. But Chat Noir wasn't done. He shifted away from the mattress and into the bathroom. There he dropped his transformation. Plagg gave him a sly look, "Looks like you can literally be a sugar daddy now."

"Oh, shut it Plagg. Go gorge yourself on the leftover cheese in the fridge."

"Your wish is my command." And the black kwami snigger then was gone.

"If only he was that amiable all the time."

Adrien quickly stripped out of his clothes, mussed his hair and put on the mask. He gave himself an assessing look in the mirror and finger-combed his hair into less of a mess, hoping it might clue her into his identity.

Ladybug was where he'd left her. With her head lolled to the side, eyes half closed and her legs still splayed. Taking advantage of her current state, Adrien moved to the foot of the bed and slunk up her body. While he was aware that they were supposed to avoid looking directly at each other's face, Adrien decided to ignore that particular rule. His green gaze bore into hers as he asked, "Do you want me to wear a condom?"

Startled blue eyes widened. Ladybug seemed stunned as she stared back at him with a blush blooming on her cheeks. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip until she finally answered, "It's okay to go without."

A roguish grin spread across his face. "Without it is."

Adrien was determined to hold her gaze. He wanted to watch every nuance in her expressions as he entered her. But Ladybug had always dissuaded him from it. This time was no different. Her hands captured his jaw and angled his face down to hers to kiss. The model didn't resist but his concentration was on their lower bodies now. Arching his hips, Adrien rubbed the tip of his erection against her wet core. The lack of barrier between them intensified the sensation and he found it easier to find her opening.

Sinking the broad head of his cock inside her was bliss, and Adrien remembered how he'd felt this once before. It had to be the time he had gotten his partner pregnant. The concept thrilled him and Adrien thrust into Ladybug harder than intended. She let out a throaty moan and spread her legs wider. "More?" he asked.

"Yes," she gasped as she rocked against him, needing the friction.

The warm, inviting slickness of her body was irresistible. Instinct grabbed hold of him and Adrien began pumping in and out of his lady with increasing speed. She arched her back and thrust her breasts against his chest as she moaned his name, "Oh yes, Chat. Right there, Chat."

Something snapped in the blonde and he stopped. Reefing his face away from her lips while remaining inside her. Those green eyes burned as he caught her gaze and held it. "Adrien. My real name is Adrien." Ladybug's lips moved without sound and before she could utter a protest, the blonde reached up to pull the mask from his face and tossed it over his shoulder.

With his arms braced either side of Ladybug's shoulders, Adrien gazed at her with all his love, hoping that she'd accept the man behind the mask. Those blue eyes were so wide. Her lashes fanned with slow blinks as she scanned his face. Her voice echoed how stunned she was as she murmured, "A-Adrien?"

He gave her a gentle smile, hoping to ease her surprise. "Yes, it's me. But I'd prefer you to scream out my real name with passion as I make you come." To emphasise his point, Adrien resumed his thrusting while continuing to hold himself up on his arms. Watching her as he'd longed to do.

The shocked look on her face faded to be replaced by pleasure as her lips parted and her eyelids lowered in bliss. "Adrien," she rasped in a way that made his skin tingle. Ladybug was looking at him, really seeing him and it made his heart pound faster. The model relished her moans of ecstasy and the way she continued to chant his real name with the kind of reverence he'd only dreamed of. "Adrien. Yes, Adrien, oh yes. Adrien."

It was so erotic that he was losing control, he was going to climax very soon but he wanted to make sure she got there first. Adrien lowered himself to lean on his forearms, his face so close to hers. "Let go, milady, because I'm about to fill you up with my cum."

Ladybug let out the throatiest moan he'd ever heard and her inner walls squeezed him hard. Adrien's ability to hold back disappeared and he followed her over the precipice in total ecstasy.

Holding each other tight, the pair panted hard. Adrien nuzzled his face against Ladybug's neck, kissing his way to her earlobe. Ladybug's fingers tangled in his hair as she gasped at the contact. Her voice was croaky as she spoke. "You weren't supposed to reveal your identity."

Adrien's frame stiffened while he lifted his head to look at her, preparing for the reprimand. Still, he tried to make light of the situation. "Consider it confirmation that I am a successful model and not an escort."

His partner snorted, then that shy look returned to her eyes. "You should know who I am too."

Somehow the thundering of his heart managed to escalate. This was it, the moment he'd been dreaming about for years. Mind blowing sex with his partner was one thing but truly knowing her, having her trust him at this level was a reward without comparison. Right here was his ultimate goal, well that and having her love him in return.

There was a slight tremble to Ladybug's hand as her thumb hooked under the base of her mask and slowly slid it over her forehead. Adrien had expected to see a stranger, perhaps even an acquaintance, never had he considered that Ladybug could be a friend of his. "Marinette?"

"In the flesh," she let out a nervous giggle, "literally."

Adrien continued to stare, certain that disbelieve was practically written across his face. "It's you."

Her cheeks flushed. "Um, yeah."

"All this time, it was you."

"Yes, it was."

The model pushed on up his arms as his eyes took in every detail. How had he not known? How had he completely missed the similarities? It was so freaking obvious he wanted to smack his own forehead. Adrien opened his mouth to speak but the warmth at their groins distracted him. "Oh sorry, this is much messier without the condom."

Walking his hands back, Adrien's now flaccid cock slid from Marinette's body as he shifted his weight to his knees. She passed him a few tissues and they cleaned themselves up in awkward silence. The model disposed of their rubbish and returned to find Marinette tucked into a ball, hugging her knees as she laid on her side.

Adrien sat down beside her and gently raked her hair away from her face. "Hey, tell me what you're thinking."

Marinette buried her face against her knees and shook her head.

With a sigh, the model laid down beside her and did his best to hold her. "Are you upset that it's me?"

Her head shot up so fast that she almost smashed into his nose. Those catlike reflexes were the only thing that saved him from a lot of pain. "Of course not! But you…you…"

"I?"

"You didn't look pleased about my reveal."

"I'm in shock at my own stupidity. Honestly, how daft am I? You look practically the same in or out of the mask. Apparently, I take dumb blonde to a whole new level."

"I never pegged you as Chat Noir."

"It's the hair and eyes, you're totally off the hook. Me, I'm the dumbest man on the planet."

That got a chuckle out of her. "Not really."

"Oh no, I totally am. I think I need the t-shirt. _'Adrien Agreste, the most oblivious man on the planet.'_ You reckon my father could market it?"

"Put a photo of your pretty face on it and it's a done deal."

"Pretty? I am not pretty. Handsome, dashing, undeniably hot… those things I'll own."

"What about radiant, carefree and dreamy?"

"I have a pillow, woman, and I'm not afraid to use it."

Marinette raised her arms protectively as she broke into hysterics the moment Adrien picked up said pillow. This meant he had to whack her with it. Which resulted in an all out war, because Ladybug bowed to no one. Yet Adrien was determined to get the upper hand, however Marinette tackled him to his back and pinned him with her legs, while beating him with his own pillow.

"Mercy! I yield to your superior fighting skills, milady."

"And don't you forget it," she grinned.

"Now that I've surrendered, what do you intend to do to me?" The sultry tone of his voice had her eyes darkening.

Those blue eyes hungrily roamed over his face and body. Her attention was particularly caught on the rise and fall of his chest. Then her fingers were tracing the contours of his muscles, circling his nipples while moving steadily down. He closed his eyes as she explored his abs with torturous slowness.

Adrien let out a groan as her fingers were replaced by her tongue, licking every groove on his belly. The attention had his cock stirring back to life as her hands stroked his inner thighs. Those dexterous fingers moved high and began stroking his scrotum. That was like a lightning bolt to his dick, powering him up to fully erect.

Marinette noticed since the thing was now poking her collarbone. She glanced up at him with a look of extreme self-satisfaction. Her right hand lifted to hold his cock steady and then she parted her lips and took his bulbous head into her mouth. Adrien had watched Ladybug do this act many times, usually with a condom on. To see her unmasked as Marinette, while being bare, was somehow hotter.

That direct eye contact was stimulating as hell. When her tongue swiped around him he groaned and grit his teeth. Marinette took him deeper into her mouth as she pumped his length with her hands and the model did his best not to whimper. He'd never come directly in her mouth and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. What if she didn't like it?

"Marinette," he pleaded as she continued to work him. "Marinette, stop. I need… I need to be inside you. Marinette, ride me!"

The sound of her real name from his lips seemed to do something to her. Those big blue eyes swam with lust. Her lips released him with a pop and she raised her head. "You sound desperate for me, Adrien." Fuck, she was a vixen. That sultry voice was wet dream material on its own.

"I am, princess."

Something more flashed in her eyes at the nickname. "Do you want me to sink down on you slowly or take you in a hard rush?"

Adrien's nostrils flared in excitement, "Take me hard, milady."

And suddenly she was over him, poised as she aligned their bodies and then she sheathed him in one delicious stroke. "Fuck, yes!" Adrien grabbed her hips, pulled back and rammed into her. "More, Marinette."

Those wide pupils somehow managed to grow even bigger at the sound of her name from his lips and Marinette was more fevered than he'd ever seen her. The woman moved like wildfire, fast and fierce. Her tits were bouncing with the speed of her pounding and Adrien lost it, orgasming with an intensity that made his eyes roll back into his head. Hot jets of cum pumped into her body as she found her own release, only to collapse on his chest when she was done.

"Is it really a wonder that you're pregnant? We really can't keep our hands off one another."

Marinette just laughed and wrapped her arms around Adrien, and for now that was enough.

* * *

 **How's that for a reveal, bet you didn't envision it happening that way XD**

 **So, they got a little distracted about the hot topic of pregnancy but next chapter they're going to need to have a serious discussion about the future.**

 **As always, that's for the reviews and support. The box below is always hungry for more ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Contentment settled over Marinette as she basked in the warmth of Adrien's embrace. Her eyelids were heavy and she loved the idea of dozing off in his arms. Her full lips pulled into a smile as she felt his fingers caressing her cheek with such tenderness it had her heart fluttering. Adrien's face was close enough that she could feel the tickle of his breath each time he exhaled. Tilting her head up, she was surprised by the utter fondness in his gaze as she opened her eyes. Adrien was looking at her the way Chat Noir always smouldered towards Ladybug.

Under difference circumstances, everything would be perfect. But there was a snag in it all. Their relationship to this point had been purely based on casual sex which had resulted in an unexpected pregnancy. While she'd been friends with Adrien outside the mask for years, nothing had ever eventuated beyond that.

It was Chat Noir who found her irresistibly sexy. Who was completely entranced by her very presence. The guy practically worshipped her as Ladybug and dismissed all her faults. But she didn't have her mask on anymore. While those gorgeous green eyes were studying her with affection, she had to wonder how long it would take before his brain reminded him that she was also Marinette. Would the rose-tinted glasses fall from his eyes? Would he see her as something less? The reality of the woman before him would surely fall short of the fantasy.

Not once had Adrien previously looked at Marinette the way he was gazing at her now. Part of her wanted to believe it was love that shone in his eyes but it wasn't possible. Yes, Chat Noir had claimed to love Ladybug for years but that infatuation was for the woman who saved Paris on a regular basis, not the one who tripped over her own tongue when it came to him as Adrien. And here she was thinking things were complicated enough without adding alter egos to the mix. She half considered thumping him for the unexpected reveal.

But then those gentle fingers travelled down her chin along the valley of her breasts to settle below her navel. Adrien's profile was on display to her as he studied her belly, the tips of his fingers tracing her skin with awe. "To think, we made a baby," he murmured.

While it wasn't a question, Marinette felt like she should respond in some way. Instead she watched as he lowered his head to drop a kiss on her tummy. There was so much tenderness in the brief touch that her heart began to race.

"Our baby," he stated with a distinct note of pride.

Adrien seemed so pleased by the idea, while she'd been blown away by shock and disbelief. Somehow, she'd known that her partner would be thrilled at the prospect. But she needed to remind him of the reality of it all. "How do you want to work this?"

He paused to glance up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm wondering how things will change between us. I really wasn't expecting Chat Noir to be well… you."

"And you being Ladybug was something of a surprise for me too. But shouldn't it make things easier? We already know each other. We have an established friendship out of the masks." Adrien found her hand and laced his fingers through hers, "I know you only wanted a casual arrangement but I… I'd like more."

Marinette swallowed, while she loved the idea of a romantic relationship with Adrien the circumstances made her question the validity of it. Did Adrien genuinely want a relationship with her or was he proposing it out of a sense of obligation? The thought had her racing heart slowing to a steady trot.

"I'd suggest we take things slow but we've kind of deviated from that path."

One corner of Adrien's mouth lifted in amusement. "It can't be helped that you find me irresistible."

She gave his shoulder a shove and he dropped to lie beside her. Though she noticed that his cocky attitude wasn't fully reflected in his eyes. Before she could analyse what lay there, he glanced away.

Marinette tried to lighten the mood. "You're Chat Noir is showing again."

Her comment resulted in a wide grin from Adrien, including a flash of his perfect teeth. "Given that I'm naked I thought you were going to say something else." Marinette couldn't help but snigger, although she raised her hand to cover her mouth. Adrien rolled to his side, hooked his arm around her back and pulled her up to face him. "I know the situation we're in is awkward but we can make this work. I know we can. I don't think it's too much of a stretch for our friends and family to believe that our relationship has developed into something more. Announcing we're together and expecting a baby won't be as surprising as if we were complete strangers."

While Marinette appreciated his optimism, she wasn't necessarily convinced. "But I haven't told any of my friends we've been… seeing each other. Alya suspects I've met someone but I haven't given her any details. To be honest I've been avoiding her as much as possible because she'll give me the third degree. Especially once she learns about this unexpected pregnancy."

"So, um, have you told anyone other than me about the baby?"

Marinette shook her head. "No, only my doctor and obstetrician know."

Surprise lit his face. "You haven't told your parents?"

A blush had her cheeks heating. "There's one small detail they'd ask me upfront that I didn't know how to answer."

Adrien's eyes widened in dawning. "Who's the father?"

"That's the one."

"Your Dad is going to kill me."

"Not if we say we're in a relationship first."

"You don't want to tell them straight up that you're pregnant?"

"I prefer you breathing, Adrien."

"Me too. Okay, so how long do you suggest we keep this a secret?"

"Maybe a month," she shrugged.

Adrien eyed her with curiosity. "How long have you been keeping this secret for so far?"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Firstly, I wanted to be sure I actually was pregnant. Secondly, I'm a coward and hoped it would all go away."

"You are far from a coward, milady." Adrien said with an authority she couldn't deny. He was her akuma fighting partner after all.

"Part of me had hoped I was wrong. I'm not ready for this. I never intended on having kids so young." Marinette didn't add that she'd always imagined a future where she was happily married and in a longstanding stable relationship before babies came into the equation. Nor did she mention that the man she envisioned as her husband was the one holding her in his arms.

Adrien's voice cut through her musings. "This is just as much of a surprise for me too but things tend to happen for a reason."

Blue eyes darted to the ring on his finger as he waved his hand in emphasis. To think, all this time it had been Adrien by her side as Chat Noir. It was almost overwhelming. She'd been rejecting the guy she'd been yearning for because she didn't recognise him under the feline guise.

He was watching her as she studied his miraculous. "So… how far along are you?"

"Nine weeks. I know that sounds a lot but they take the start date from my last period."

"Okay, is it too early to know when you're due?"

"The estimate is towards the end of April but they'll be able to give a better evaluation at my twelve week scan."

"Why is that?"

"It's when they do an ultrasound and take certain measurements of the foetus to see how far along it is."

Adrien sat upright at that. "You get to see the baby?"

"Well a fuzzy impression of it."

"Can I come?"

The question left Marinette blinking in bewilderment. Up until now she'd imagined doing a lot this on her own. The idea of having Adrien attend with her was both flattering and mortifying. "Are you sure? It's likely you'll be recognised and the cat will be out of the bag, so to speak."

Those green eyes fixed on hers. "I'm your partner and I will support you. That is my job after all."

"Your job?" she growled with irritation.

"I have thrown myself before many an akuma to save you. Not that I'm keeping count but I figure being your human shield warrants some gratitude."

The cheeky grin he flashed her resulted in a sharp smack on his arm. Marinette winced as she realised what she'd just done and to whom. Adrien's smirk had been so full of Chat Noir she couldn't help herself. The model merely laughed at the stunned expression which settled on her face.

"Stop it," she grumbled.

"Why? You're cute when you're feisty." That had the blood rushing to her cheeks. It was the first time Adrien had ever referred to her as such, at least without the mask. He shifted over her, resting a hand either side of her shoulders. "But I have to admit, the way you're blushing right now makes me wonder what exactly you're thinking about me."

Marinette cupped her hands over her face. "I never imagined you to be so arrogant, Adrien."

"I'm teasing," he said with a gentler tone as he tugged her hands away. "You always seem so intimidated by me outside the mask. Why is that?"

Curiosity burned in those smouldering green eyes. She swallowed as she looked at him. Now wasn't exactly the time to confess her undying love. Not with all the other revelations newly exposed. In a panic, Marinette said the first thing that came to mind. "I need to pee."

Adrien was off her in a second. "Sorry," he said as he caught her forearm and yanked her to her feet. "That's rather urgent when pregnant, right?"

"Um, yeah." She answered as she raced into the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Adrien stared at the closed door in bewilderment. He was pretty certain Marinette's sudden urge for the bathroom was due to her desire to flee. Scratching at his nape, the model didn't know how to proceed. Nothing had prepared him for this unexpected development.

His head snapped around at the voice of his kwami. "Would you put some pants on already."

A pair of jeans landed on Adrien's head. "What, no demand for cheese?"

"Pants first, then cheese."

The model snickered. "That sounds about right."

Adrien pulled on his underwear, followed by his jeans. "You know you could just go to the fridge yourself."

"I could but I'm a cat, I expect servitude."

Tikki sighed. "What he's trying to say is that we need to talk to you."

"Shouldn't we wait for Marinette?"

The red kwami's gaze darted to the door and back to him. "We've already had this discussion."

Pulling out a chair, Adrien sat at the two-seater table and picked at the antipasto platter. As expected, the cheese was long gone. "Okay, lay it on me."

Tikki glanced at Plagg who merely shrugged. With a sigh she started to explain why neither kwami was particularly surprised by the change in circumstances. Adrien paused in his chewing. "Wait, you said fated couples who wear the two most powerful miraculous. Does that mean Marinette and I are meant to be together?"

Again, Tikki looked uncomfortable. Plagg breached the silence. "In a nutshell, yep."

Adrien shot to his feet pumping both fists, "YES!"

"Shut up, kid." Plagg hissed as he eyed the bathroom door that was still firmly closed.

The model quickly dropped into his seat. "Sorry, I'm just stoked."

Tikki gave him a knowing smile. "As we thought you would be. But Marinette's way of thinking is less clear cut. You need to be patient with her. More importantly you need to protect her when transformed. We've never been in this situation before. Hawkmoth's powers could become unstable. Nooroo will eventually sense that Ladybug is pregnant and the shackles of his enslavement will crumble. The highest priority of all kwami's is to protect their holder but a pregnant holder trumps all others."

"You're saying Nooroo could potentially turn against Hawkmoth?"

"Yes."

Adrien absently scratched his chin as he mulled over Tikki's words. "Does that mean he could lose control of an akuma?"

"Possibly."

The thought had his molars grinding. "Is there anything else we can do to protect her?"

Plagg smirked as he crossed his arms. "Oh yeah there is. I can bestow upon you an additional power."

"What's that?"

"Black storm."

Adrien sat back with a frown. "Sounds ominous. What does it do?"

"It's like cataclysm but instead of destroying whatever you touch, all you have to do is aim your right hand at it and point. At your direction it shoots a storm cloud of cataclysm at anything you command it to destroy."

Tikki cut in. "It's highly unstable and should only be used in dire emergencies."

"Will it hurt people as well?"

"I did say anything, kid."

The model swallowed. "Can't say I'm too keen to use that power."

"Nor should you be," Tikki added.

"She's such a party-pooper," Plagg groaned.

Before Adrien could ask any further questions, the door to the bathroom finally opened. Marinette peered out and he realised she was reluctant to emerge given that she was fully clothed while holding onto his discarded clothing from earlier. She probably assumed he was still naked. Plagg must have invaded his wardrobe.

"Our kwamis were just giving me the lowdown of the change in our superhero duties."

Dark eyebrows pulled together as Marinette glared at Tikki and Plagg. "What duties would those be? Do you expect me to stand down as Ladybug?" She growled as she strode across the room while glaring at the tiny floating beings.

"No," Tikki assured her in a calm voice. "We were explaining how Nooroo could be affected and how Chat Noir can protect you."

"Nothing needs to change. Chat and I are efficient as it is." Marinette snapped and she tossed the clothes to the floor in a huff.

Adrien rose to place a placating hand on her arm. "No one is saying we're not. They're just extra precautions."

Marinette's ire faded as swiftly as it arrived. "I'm sorry. This whole situation is stressing me out."

"You're not alone in this, milady. You have me, Tikki and even Plagg. We're a team but we're also more than that." He wanted to say that they were family but he didn't want to push her. Instead he sauntered forward and pulled her into his arms, holding her close as he dropped a kiss upon her forehead. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Marinette nodded against his cheek. "Yeah. I'm so tired."

"Well we were rather busy earlier."

She let out an amused snort.

"You're welcome to say here with me if you want."

"No, I have work in the morning."

"Okay. Home it is. Just let me grab a shirt and put my shoes on." He said as he eased her into the nearest chair while he collected his things. With his wallet in his back pocket and a leather coat in place, Adrien was ready. "Plagg, claws out."

It was only as he said the magic words that he realised it was the first time Marinette was able to truly watch him transform. Normally they had to avert their eyes to some degree to keep their identities conceal. Now there was no such limitation and he watched with eagerness as Marinette called up her own transformation.

Awe filled Chat Noir as he witnessed Marinette morph into Ladybug and he couldn't help but grin. Finally, after all these years there were no more secrets between them. And there was something so right in knowing. With a confident swagger, Chat snatched up his partner's hand and led her to the window. Once he opened it, he brushed his lips against her gloved knuckles as she stepped onto the ledge.

"After you, bugaboo."

She gave him a droll stare at the nickname.

"What?"

"I wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Why? It's so cute."

She rolled her eyes and tossed her yoyo. "How would you like it if I called you kittykins?"

"It's better than Adrikins."

At that Ladybug snorted before laughing. "I guess you're right."

"Oh, I know I am." Chat Noir stated as he followed her out. "I cringe every time I hear the word."

"Has Chloe finally stopped calling you that?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's one of the reasons I see her so infrequently."

Ladybug smirked. "So, it's a good thing Queen Bee does not know your true identity."

"Tell her and I will never speak to you again." He declared with a pointed finger.

"I'm not that cruel, Chat Noir. Besides, I think you'd want to kiss and make up."

He couldn't help but smile back. "You've got me there, milady."

It didn't escape Chat Noir that Ladybug had become more relaxed since they'd donned their masks. He supposed it came down to the easy camaraderie which existed between their alter egos. Still, it bugged him how she became so on edge when he was Adrien. It was an enigma he planned to unravel. But right now, he just wanted to be with her. To ensure she got home safe, and if he had his way, he planned to stay the night.

They didn't have to travel far before they reached Marinette's apartment. Although he'd never visited before. There'd never been a need as Chat Noir, while Adrien was yet to be invited. Again, he wondered why. The place wasn't spotless but nor was it a mess as Chat Noir padded inside. Ladybug closed the glass slider behind him along with the curtains. In the dark she stepped forward but stumbled over something on the floor.

With his superior night vision, Chat reached out and caught her arm before she could tumble to her knees. But as Ladybug rose to her full height, Chat Noir caught the faint scent of her arousal as his nearness. Her opposite hand came to rest on his chest and she wet her lips with her tongue.

"Hungry?" he asked, knowing she hadn't eaten while suspecting there was something else she had in mind.

"Starved," she admitted.

Chat Noir played dumb and led Ladybug to the fridge, opening the door and almost blinding her with the light. "What would you like?"

She threw him a dirty look but rummaged through the fridge in search of something to eat. Ladybug plucked a carrot from the crisper and bit the end off sideways with far too much enthusiasm for his taste.

Flicking on the light and leaving her to eat, Chat Noir moved to her coffee table where he spied a bunch of brochures. Sitting on the sofa, he picked up the first which outlined what to expect when expecting. Ladybug dropped down beside him "Getting educated?"

"Apparently. Is there a test at the end?"

"I believe it's call childbirth."

"Point taken." Chat Noir sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "Are you angry at me?"

Ladybug's masked visage crinkled with confusion. "No, why?"

"You don't seem… I don't know, happy with me."

"I'm tired, Chat. My brain is in a whirl and I keep thinking over what we were discussing earlier. Wondering how this is going to work."

He caught her free hand and laced his fingers through hers. "We take this one step at a time and we work through it like any other challenge."

It was then that Ladybug smiled at him with weary relief. "Baby steps?"

"Baby steps."

* * *

 **Apologies for the delay on this chapter. Some writing comes easy, some comes hard. This chapter fell into the latter category by a landslide. This was rewrite number five. I'm so glad it's done!**

 **There's so much more they need to work out, hopefully the next chapter won't be such a grind to write. Wish me luck!**

 **On a side note, Black Storm was a power Chat Noir was potentially going to have in the early concepts of the show. I have no idea what it was meant to do, so I'm making it up as I go. As always, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

For an hour the pair poured over the various information gathered about pregnancy. Neither dropped their transformation. Chat Noir was simply waiting out his lady and she seemed determined to stay in the red suit. Again, he found himself wondering about that. Perhaps it was too daunting to consider that it was her friend Adrien who was sitting beside her. He understood since his brain remained busy lining up the parallels between Ladybug and Marinette.

Still, it wasn't that hard of a pill to swallow, was it? Chat Noir knew he felt like a daft idiot for being so oblivious but he wasn't unhappy with the discovery. If anything, it made his opinion of Marinette even higher than the already lofty standard he had in place. But then, she never could see how awesome she was in his eyes.

Ladybug was shuffling the brochures into a neat pile and as her masked gaze fell upon him he noticed just how tired she looked. While any dark circles were concealed under her mask, it was the drooping of her eyebrows and sag of her shoulders that gave away her fatigue. Without conscious thought, Chat raised his hand to brush her fringe away from her face. "You should get some sleep."

At that Ladybug yawned and nodded. "Yeah, I'm practically dead on my feet."

A rakish smirk spread across Chat Noir's face seconds before he swept his partner into his arms. "Which way to the bedroom?"

Ladybug's eyes were wide and her face as crimson as her costume. "T-That way," she said while pointing.

"Fantastic," he grinned as he carried her to her bed.

"Having you in my bedroom is not conducive to sleeping."

"Can't handle the temptation to have your wicked way with me?"

The comical spluttering that came from his partner was almost too much for him, and as he chuckled she threw him a glare that wasn't as firm as she probably hoped. "I can resist you, Chat Noir."

He arched a masked eyebrow and his feline ears rotated to face her. "What about as Adrien?"

Those big blue irises shrank away as her pupils blew wide. Now that was fascinating.

"Plagg, claws in." And as he said the words, Ladybug scrambled from his grasp and landed inelegantly upon her bed. Plagg shot out of the room without a word while Adrien did his best to hold back his smirk at his partner as he sat down opposite her.

Ladybug pulled her legs up against her chest as she stared at him. By the look on her face she was deliberating whether to run or pounce on him. Adrien hoped for the latter. Eventually her rigid frame relaxed and she uttered, "Spots off."

Adrien watched as the pink flash of light reverted Ladybug to Marinette. Her eyelids were fluttering as if they were struggling to stay open. Tikki hovered for a moment before disappearing into the living area, no doubt to meet up with Plagg.

"Do you want a shower before bed?"

Marinette's spine shot ramrod straight as she turned her head to stare at him.

"I meant to relax and go to sleep. Although I'm open to other activities too." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Her stare remained fixed on him and she appeared to have stopped breathing.

"Marinette?" He called but she still didn't move. It was only as Adrien leant towards her that she shook her head and emerged from the trance that had taken hold. "You must really be tired," he teased.

"Something like that," she mumbled.

Shucking his jacket, Adrien walked to her side of the bed and held out his hands.

Once again, Marinette eyed him like she might run. Instead she placed her hands in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Come on, I'll wash your back."

Marinette's mouth dropped open like she was trying to speak but no words came out.

"I'll even offer to undress you, if you like."

A hoarse gasp escaped her open mouth but nothing more.

"Given that we've seen each other naked many times, I'm assuming you're okay with this?" He asked with a glance over his shoulder as he ushered her into the bathroom.

"I'm more than okay," she said in a throaty tone that had his pulse rising.

"And I was beginning to think I'd rendered you speechless."

Marinette gave him a small smile as she dipped her head shyly.

"Hey, it's just me." He reassured her as he caught and lifted her chin.

"I know but it's…"

"Weird?"

She gave him an awkward shrug and her eyes dashed away from him again.

"If you prefer, I can wait outside or I can go home."

"NO!" Marinette cried as she latched onto his shirt and pulled him close. She cleared her throat and lowered her tone as she stared at his chest. "I want you to stay."

"Then I'll stay."

"Good," she said with a firm nod, releasing his shirt and patting out the wrinkles.

Those long fingers continued to smooth the fabric over his pecs and strayed over his hardening nipples. Blue eyes seemed entranced by his chest and Adrien decided it was time to ditch the shirt. Reefing the garment over his head, the model tossed it aside so Marinette could admire his physique.

The flash of her tongue between her lips had him reaching for her. Catching her around the hips, Adrien gazed down at Marinette. Waiting for her to look him in the eye. Her head slowly lifted and the moment their gazes met he smiled. "It's just me," he repeated. "Nothing is different here. You know me."

"But-"

"Shh," he said as he laid a finger over her lips. "Close your eyes."

Those dark lashes dropped to fan her cheeks.

In a whisper, Adrien confessed. "My feelings haven't changed."

Marinette lunged forward and their mouths met in flurry of need. Adrien was caught off guard by her ardour and stumbled back a step before he was matching her enthusiasm. His fingers tugged at the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and away with the merest of separation lips before they were back devouring one another.

"I thought you were tired," he chuckled between kisses.

"I am. But I want you, Adrien."

That breathy confession was enough encouragement for him to continue peeling her out of her clothes. Marinette's hands were just as busy relieving him of his own. Once they were naked, Marinette broke away briefly to start the shower and regulate the water temperature. She grabbed him by the hand, tugging him inside with the intent of carrying on but Adrien turned to pick up the soap.

At her confused expression, Adrien lathered his hands and placed them on her shoulders. "I said I'd wash you."

"We could do that after."

"Anticipation is half the fun, milady."

She groaned in annoyance and he simply winked. With both hands he massaged the soap over her skin, down her arms and up again. Then he placed his hands on her collarbones and trailed his fingers down to her breasts. At Marinette's gasp, Adrien peered through his wet bangs to lock eyes. The heat of his own gaze evoked a visceral response from her and he liked it. Her lips parted, her breathing became erratic and her fingernails dug into his hips.

"More?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes," she hissed as she attempted to drag him closer.

"Okay." And with that, Adrien continued to spread the soap suds over her peaks, paying special attention to her straining tips. As she rocked forward on her toes, his hands sank lower and smoothed over her belly and down to her thighs. He specifically avoided the dark thatch of hair at the apex of her legs. He'd save there for last.

With both hands he stroked first her left leg and then her right. From previous experience he knew she liked her ankles fondled and he made sure he stroked her with teasing circles as he sank to his knees. From there he tilted his head up, slightly to the side to avoid the spray of the water and gaged his lady's face. Adrien was pretty certain she wanted him to go down on her, but he had other plans.

"Turn around."

"Now?" she asked, clearly perplexed.

"I haven't washed your back."

"Oh." She said with a disappointed nod as she spun around.

Adrien ran his hands up the back of her legs until he reached her fabulous ass. He smiled to himself as he soaped each cheek, giving her a playful slap with both hands as he moved to the small of her back.

"Hey!" Marinette whined but it was obvious that she wasn't truly offended.

Rising to his feet, Adrien continued his ministrations on her back. Working up to a shoulder massage as he returned to where he started. Marinette had her hands on the tiled walls as he worked the tension from her muscles. "Relax," he murmured in her ear.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Marinette sagged her shoulders as he continued to knead them. He worked his thumbs up her nape until she dropped her forehead against the wall.

"You know, I've always liked the idea of doing this after a particularly hard akuma fight. Spending time helping each other relax. Working out the muscle kinks and unwinding together."

"It's not something I've considered."

Marinette's admission stumped him. "It's not?"

"No. It hadn't occurred to me."

"I think about it all the time."

It made Adrien wonder how much deeper his feelings ran for his partner. His hands slowed in their movements to slide down to the length of her spine then over her hips. Together his hands dipped lower, his fingers skimming her abdomen, through her dark curls and between her legs. "I think about this a lot too," he added while touching her.

The sharp feminine gasp of approval made him grin and his fingers moved a little faster as he sank a finger between her folds. Marinette's pants were growing rapid when she latching on his wrists and tugged his hands away. She spun around to face him and her eyes were deep pools of fervent desire. "I want to see you."

The husky lilt of her voice had his heart thundering. His cock had been fully erect for a while, but that tone had it straining. Adrien was about to speak however Marinette wasn't done.

"I want to watch the expression on your face when you sink deep inside me. And I want to hear just how good it is, Adrien."

Good lord it took everything he had not to impale her on his dick at that very moment. But Marinette got a devilish look in her eyes that had him rankled. The woman reached for the soap and lathered her own hands. "You're a dirty boy, I better clean you up first."

Adrien swallowed a deep groan. "Don't take too long."

"I thought you said anticipation was half the fun?"

"The anticipation has been drawn out already. If you want me to last, don't stroke my cock."

Marinette had the audacity to laugh. All Adrien could do was scrunch his eyes closed and grit his teeth while he was soaped to the point of implosion. When her fingers briefly touched his erection he almost blew his load.

"I said not to touch there."

"I was quick."

The second she placed the soap back in its dish, Adrien hooked Marinette around the waist and hefted her against the wall. The satisfied smirk on her lips was driving him wild.

"I don't think I can be gentle."

"Then don't be."

That was all the confirmation Adrien needed as he nudged the broad head of his cock into her entrance and ploughed deep within her hot pussy with one hard thrust. As promised he kept his eyes locked with hers, though he suspected that he looked like an absolute savage as he pumped into her with a desperation he was only able to verbalise with grunts and moans.

Apparently, that was enough for Marinette. Her hands sank into his wet hair as she held onto him while her body welcomed his every stroke. Adrien wanted to tell her how much he loved her, that nothing compared to being this close to her. The desperation to express himself was on the verge of irrepressible.

"I love being inside you. I love hearing my name on your lips. I love…" but the rest of his words were stolen by her hungry mouth as she kissed him like she understood. Like she reciprocated his love and Adrien came so hard he had to lean them both against the wall so his legs didn't give out.

Together they remained curled around the other. Neither wanting to let go as they rode out their orgasms. Marinette was actually trembling in his arms and Adrien broke away from her kiss to check she was okay.

"Wow," she rasped between pants.

"Yeah," he confirmed with a nod.

"I can't believe you waited so long for this."

"It was worth it."

Blue eyes studied him with a kind of reverence he'd only dreamt of. Marinette's fingers stroked through his wet hair, sliding down his cheek as she pressed her forehead to his. "I feel like I should have waited too."

"Why? This was my choice. As much as I would have liked to have been your first too, I don't hold it against you. Besides, there were certain benefits in you being more experienced, if you catch my drift." He said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Yes, but you waited, Adrien. Hell, I know how many girls have clamoured for your attention. Some of them were utterly gorgeous. I don't know how you resisted."

At that the blonde snorted. "Outer beauty is one thing, and often what lies beneath is ugly. I should know, I'm a model. I see physically attractive people all the time. But real beauty lies within the soul. I saw it in you when when we faced Stoneheart."

"But I wasn't… I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't do."

"Yes, you did. You had doubts, you were going to turn away. A few words of encouragement from me and it fortified you to stand up to Hawkmoth and vow to protect the people of Paris."

Her fingers curled into the hair at his nape. "But I couldn't have done it without you."

"And nor I without you. We're partners for a reason, Marinette. I will stand by you, always."

At that she let out a sob and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to cry. His green eyes whipped about wildly as he wondered what he'd said to upset her. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"They're happy tears," she blubbered against his shoulder.

"Okay," he said holding her tighter.

"I blame the pregnancy hormones."

Adrien chuckled. "I'm glad that's all it is. How about we rinse off and get out of the shower?"

Marinette nodded and they untangled themselves to duck under the water. Adrien stepped out first, retrieving a towel for his partner then found one for himself. He couldn't resist cuddling up to her and drying her tears with the edge of his towel. The appreciative smile she flashed him had him beaming in return.

"So, you meant what you said?" she asked with a quaver to her voice.

"Every word."

Dark tendrils of wet hair slipped forward as Marinette dipped her chin shyly. "You think I'm beautiful?"

The whispered question spoke of inner doubt. Adrien lowered his head to peer up at her downturned face. "Yes, I do. With or without the mask, I've always thought you one of the most amazing people I know."

Thin but strong arms engulfed him in a fierce hug. "I love…" she audibly swallowed. "I love how amazing you are too."

Adrien froze. His heart suddenly lodged in his throat. She was going to say something else, he was certain of it. Yet she hadn't said the words. The ones he was dying to hear from her lips. Opening his mouth, Adrien considered whether or not to express himself. To say what she had not but as always, his intentions were dashed by an unexpected interruption. The ring of his phone.

Pulling the thing from his jeans on the floor he frowned, "Fuck. It's my father."

"At this time of night?"

"I didn't say I was going out."

"He's still keeping tabs on you?" Marinette asked looked perplexed.

"When it's going to affect his precious schedule. I have a photoshoot the day after tomorrow. In his view, I should be getting my beauty sleep."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm out, obviously."

"What about us?"

"It's none of his business." Marinette's gaze dropped from Adrien's and he winced. "There's a time and a place. Telling him we're together when he's pissed is poor form on my part."

"Okay, I believe you. I'll give you some privacy," she uttered as she slunk away.

Adrien's frown deepened as he watched her close the door. With a vicious jab of his thumb, he answered the phone while inwardly wanting to punch something. Damn his overbearing father and his terrible timing.

"Where are you?"

"And good evening to you too, Father."

"Enough of the smart mouth, Adrien. Where are you at this time of night?"

"I'm spending time with a friend."

"Which one?"

Adrien held in his sigh of annoyance. "Marinette."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Yes."

There was silence at the other end of the phone for a moment. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Adrien snapped.

"I only ask because she's an employee. Consider the ramifications, son. Image is everything in this industry."

"She has been a friend of mine for years. Let people think what they want. It's my life."

"And I bankroll it. Never forget that, Adrien."

"How could I? You remind me constantly."

"Enough! You will come home now!" Gabriel snarled.

"I'm not a child. I will be on time for the photoshoot. Where I sleep is none of your concern."

There was a menacing quiet to his father's voice. "So, you are involved with her."

"Good night, Father." And with that Adrien hung up and turned off his phone.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Life has been rather busy.**

 **As you can tell, Gabriel is still the bane of Adrien's personal life. How do you think he'll react to his son's new relationship once it's confirmed? Will Marinette freak out too? It's always possible.**

 **Let me know your thoughts in the review box below and thank you for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Marinette wasn't trying to eavesdrop but Adrien's heated tone was hard to miss. The defensive pitch of his voice made it obvious that Gabriel was not happy about something. Even though his son was a full-grown man, the designer remained adamant about keeping him on a short leash. It was as if he couldn't trust Adrien to look after himself. Then again, she was exposed to a new view of her partner. As Chat Noir he would have needed to evade his father and various staff to slink away to assist Ladybug.

Perhaps he'd been caught previously sneaking in and out. It might have painted Adrien as having a rebellious streak, meaning Gabriel would be even firmer about obedience. And she'd thought it troublesome enough sneaking out to be Ladybug. At least her parents had trusted her to have some independence. Still, she'd left home so she didn't have to explain her sudden absences. As far as she was aware, Adrien still lived at the mansion.

That made her balk. If he still lived at home, why did he have the apartment? Was it an escape or had he truly been plotting to seduce Ladybug for some time? The latter caused a myriad of emotions. It had always been obvious that Chat Noir wanted a romantic relationship with Ladybug but now he knew she was also Marinette, would his opinion change?

Adrien was the type of guy who would go out of his way to do the right thing. Possibly to his own detriment. When she'd told him she was pregnant, it was when they were just Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adding Marinette and Adrien into the equation changed things dramatically. The most blaringly obvious factors were Adrien's fame as a model and that she worked for his father.

A lump formed in Marinette's throat. The aloof fashion designer would assume the worst. Gabriel knew where her career aspirations lay, and for her to be involved with his son as well as unexpectedly pregnant didn't bode well. Already she could imagine the thunderous look on his face when they explained the situation. She shuddered as she envisioned him drawing out his cheque book and asking how much money would be required to make the problem go away.

All her previous concerns about Chat Noir's thrifty lifestyle had been for naught. She was the one who could end up penny-pinching. Gabriel couldn't fire Marinette without just cause but nor would it be too hard to find an angle. Her job was on a part time basis as a material stockist. Basically, she sought out frivolous items such as fancy buttons, beads and faux feathers to accentuate certain designs. The role gave her the opportunity to come and go as she pleased, under the pretence of locating the design material of the moment. It was the ideal job for Ladybug. Yet it wasn't enough to pay the bills alone, hence why she did shifts at her parent's bakery while in her extra time she made things for her own online business. The income of the combined jobs was enough to keep her comfortable.

But no matter how she'd looked at her budget, it was going to be difficult to stay afloat with a baby. Marinette did not want to use Adrien for his money but she had little doubt that he'd hesitate at supporting her financially. Running a hand over her face in agitation, Marinette walked to her dresser and retrieve a pair of underpants along with pyjamas. But before she could drop her towel to put them on, Adrien exited the bathroom with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Is everything okay?"

The model raked a hand through his blonde locks. "Yeah, my father is just being his usual asshole self."

"Dare I ask?"

"He's pissed because I'm not currently under his thumb nor getting my beauty sleep for the next photoshoot. Heaven forbid that I actually have a life."

Marinette considered her words carefully. "Is he aware how often you sneak out to… you know?"

Adrien blinked in confusion, "You mean to see you?"

"I was meaning more like being Chat Noir. You've been doing that a lot longer than meeting up with me."

"Not true," he said with a cocky grin. "While I might be going out as Chat Noir, my incentive generally revolves around seeing you, even if it is only to fight akumas."

Warmth flooded Marinette's cheeks as she looked away from Adrien. Discovering that it was her crush seeking her out all this time as Ladybug was something of a revelation in itself.

The model closed the distance between them to stand directly before her. With her gaze downturned, Marinette was fully aware of the towel looped around Adrien's waist. That he was not wearing anything else. Forcing her eyes up, she met his gaze and was startled by the affection displayed there. His warm palm cupped her cheek.

"Now where were we before my father so rudely interrupted?"

Marinette's heart began to pound as she recalled that she'd just been shy of telling him her true feelings. That she'd danced around it with a play on words. There was no way she could tell Adrien that she loved him at this point. The confession would seem shallow given they'd only just discovered the truth of their identities. It was the same as Chat Noir claiming to love Ladybug, it wasn't truly valid because it was only half of her persona.

Clearing her throat, she answered him. "I believe it was time for bed- I mean sleep!"

Adrien's head cocked to the side as he eyed the clothes she'd laid on the bed. He smiled at her in amusement. "I don't have any pyjamas."

The ability to breathe was momentarily lost as Marinette stared at Adrien. His smouldering intensity made her feel like she was burning, then she realised it was her lungs screaming for oxygen. Inhaling deeply, she managed to reply. "You can sleep naked." It eluded her as to how she managed to say the entire sentence without tripping over her words.

With a single yank, Adrien removed the towel from his waist and tossed it onto the hamper. Marinette knew her mouth was open as she continued to stare at his fine physique. Yes, she'd seen it many times before, and yes, he was chiselled like a Greek God but damn she'd never get enough of the sight.

Wanting to sound like she had some semblance of intelligence she asked, "Do you work out?" The moment the words left her lips she wanted to slap her own face. He was a model, of course he worked out.

"I do," he said as he paused in pulling back the covers. "But being Chat Noir also helps." He raised his arms and flexed his biceps. While in the nude. Very much naked. Dear God, she would be ruined for all other men. And he looked so very pleased with himself, almost as if he could read her damn mind.

Forcing her eyes to leave that magnificent specimen of sexiness, Marinette focussed on her pyjamas and unwrapped the towel from her body. She didn't miss the way Adrien inhaled sharply, yet she continued to pay attention to her clothing and putting it on. Only when she was suitably attired for sleep did she look up.

Adrien slipped into bed, strategically using the sheet to cover the most desirable parts of his body. Oh, who was she kidding, the man was beauty personified. She'd probably perve at his elbow if it were they only thing she could see.

Turning off the light, Marinette settled in beside him. Just as her head sank into the pillow, a strong arm hooked around her waist and she was dragged against Adrien's warm body. "That's better," he purred in contentment as he spooned around her, snuggling his face into her nape. "Sweet dreams, Marinette."

Swallowing hard, she lay her arm over his and intertwined their fingers. "Sweet dreams, Adrien."

* * *

Just prior to 5am the urge to pee resurfaced yet again. Marinette was not really awake but her bladder felt as though it might explode since it was stretched so taunt. Tossing back the bedclothes, she was befuddled when she wasn't able to get up. Something was impeding her jaunt to the toilet. Something warm and strong which had her locked against something equally warm and firm.

Sleepiness was blinked away in an instant as she remembered she wasn't in bed alone. "I need to pee!" she snapped more forcefully than she intended.

The strong arm released her as Adrien shook his head and blinked as she switched on the bedside lamp. "What time is it?" he asked with bleary eyes.

Marinette didn't bother to answer, instead she raced to the bathroom. She heard Adrien moving about in her bed and prayed that he couldn't hear her tinkling. How terribly embarrassing.

Once she was done, she returned to her bedroom to find Adrien lying on his back with his arm over his eyes. "Please tell me it's not time to get up yet."

"It's not," she chuckled as she got back under the covers and switched off the lamp.

His feet brushed against hers then pulled away briefly. "You're freezing. Come here."

Before she could utter a word, Adrien had pulled her into his embrace. This time she was facing him directly as he held her and looped a leg over hers. "You're like a furnace," she giggled.

"That's because I'm so hot for you, milady."

They both sniggered at his cheesy line.

"Go back to sleep," she urged with a playful slap to his chest.

A deep rumble of disapproval sounded from Adrien. "You've got to work today. Can't you call in sick?"

"This again?"

"What can I say? I'm selfish when it comes to you." He ground his hips against hers and she realised other things were awake too.

"Are you perpetually horny?"

"It's morning and I'm in bed with you, I think the answer is obvious."

"Chat." She said in warning, then realised she'd called him by his alter ego.

"Adrien," he corrected as his hand slipped from her waist to cup her ass. That hand continued down her thigh, snagging her knee to lift her leg over his. "Say it."

Marinette's mind was temporarily blank as he arched his hips into hers. With a gasp, she called his true name.

"Better," he murmured while feathering kisses along her jaw. As his mouth moved up her chin, his lips brushed hers as he spoke again. "I want to make love to you, Marinette. Slow, passionate, languid love." He paused to kiss her briefly and she whimpered as he pulled away. "But you're overdressed, Marinette."

The way Adrien said her name sent pleasurable chills through her, while the urgent tug at the elastic of her pyjama bottoms had her growing wetter still. She assisted him in shoving the clothing down her legs and wrapped herself around him. Adrien's cock nestled between her legs but didn't touch her core.

Instead, Adrien cradled her face between his large hands and kissed her with a slow burning fervour. Marinette returned the gesture, holding him with just as much tenderness. There was no frantic rush, just a slow exploration of lips. The intensity of his ardour had Marinette panting and her hips rocking towards Adrien in her need to have him inside her.

"I want you," she rasped between kisses.

Adrien's response was on the cusp of a throaty growl, "How badly?"

"Desperately."

At that he pulled away to turn on the beside lamp behind him. As Adrien returned to her, his eyes were eating up her expression. "Tell me. Do you ache for me to fill you up? To drive deep inside your body until you want to burst from the pleasure?"

"Yes," she panted, vividly imagining just that.

"Do you see me, Marinette? All of me. Not just Chat Noir. Do you want Adrien Agreste to make love to you?"

There was a touch of agony in his voice matched by the way he was looking at her. It made her wonder, did Adrien believe that she only wanted him sexually as Chat Noir? If so, she needed to clear up that misconception.

"Yes, Adrien. I want you, ever so much." Catching his hand, she guided his fingers to her pussy. "Feel how wet I am, that's all for you, Adrien. I need you inside me."

"You don't care that I'm not wearing the mask?"

"No," she said with an emphatic shake of her head.

"Or that up until this point we've just been friends? Marinette, please tell me you're not just sticking with me because of the baby."

His insecurity touched something deep within her. To know that Adrien's thoughts echoed her own put her worries at ease. "I've always been attracted to you, Adrien."

"You have?" Disbelieve tainted his voice.

"Yes. I want to make this work."

"So do I, more than anything." And then Adrien was kissing her and Marinette struggled to keep up with him.

Yet she was distracted from the kissing as Adrien's fingers moved between her legs. Stroking and caressing her to open wider. Rocking her hips against his, Marinette urged him inside her. Sighing as he sunk a finger inside her with a slow rhythm.

"Look at me," Adrien whispered.

She did as he asked while he continued to work her body with his hand. "That feels so good."

"That's the idea," he smirked.

"I'm not used to you being so flirting without the mask."

"This is the real me, Marinette. I'm both Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir. I want to make sure you desire both sides of my persona. That you're fully aware of who it is worshipping your body, soul and heart."

"I-I know."

"Do you?" Adrien rolled them so she was on her back while he loomed over her. Those amazing green eyes were locked to her blue ones. Seeking confirmation that she wanted him in return.

"Yes, Adrien." She reached between them to grasp his cock, stroking her thumb over his moist tip. "I know this is you and I want to feel you sink inside of me until you're completely sheathed."

The model's breathing became erratic. "Guide me in."

With that, Marinette tightened her grip on his erection and urged him between her widespread legs. The moment his smooth head touched her wet folds she gasped, rubbing his cock up and down until he slipped into her entrance. Marinette watched as Adrien's nostrils flared and his pupils grew huge. She was fully aware of who it was making love to her. Heck, her heart was threating to jackhammer her ribcage to oblivion.

This was the guy she'd been crushing on since her teens. The one who had been part of her most heated fantasies for years. "I need all of you, Adrien."

He nodded his affirmation and sank into her slowly. His eyes never leaving hers. "There's nothing else like this. No one but you, Marinette."

"You're the only one for me too."

At that he smiled while fully seated within her. "That means the world to me, milady." And she swore he teared up. Marinette was supposed to be the emotional hormonal mess, not Adrien.

She cupped his face between her hands and kissed him, languidly like he'd wanted. Only when Marinette hooked her lower legs around his did he start to thrust in long slow bursts. Her body craved speed, yet at the same time the delicious slowness was stoking a building orgasm that threated to singe her very soul. Needing air, she broke away from his mouth and nuzzled into his shoulder as he continued to pump in and out of her.

One of his hands moved underneath her shirt, encircling her breast as he toyed with her peak. His mouth settled over the other side, sucking her nipple through the fabric, driving her crazy. When he lifted his head to look her in the eye, there was a tremor to his voice as he spoke. "I want to pretend that this is the time I got you pregnant. That we both meant for this to happen. No mistakes, just you and me and this…feeling."

The concept had Marinette's back arching off the mattress as she climaxed. The walls of her pussy greedily milking Adrien's cock for every drop of semen he could give. She screamed out his name as he continued to pound into her with swifter strokes, and he cried out her name with equal reverence as he spent himself inside her.

Together they lay in a sweaty entangled mess of arms and legs, panting heavily. Adrien rolled to his side so Marinette wasn't squashed but remained inside her even as his cock began to soften.

"You're right," he uttered as he tried to catch his breath.

"About what?"

"Me in your bed is not conducive to sleeping."

At that Marinette laughed, yet both managed to go back to sleep until her alarm went off.

* * *

Despite the fantastic sex, Marinette was in a tizz. Gabriel knew something was going on between her and Adrien. Chances were, he'd grill her at work today.

"He can't ask you."

Marinette shook her head at Adrien. "But he will."

"From a Human Resources point of view, he can't ask you about our relationship. It's personal and you're not obligated to answer."

"But by avoiding answering him, doesn't that just confirm his suspicions?"

Adrien shrugged. "Possibly. But he knows we're friends."

"Yeah but up until now we haven't spent a lot of time together lately."

"We're reconnecting." The model suggested.

Plagg sniggered. "Yeah, by rutting liking animals in heat."

Tikki slapped the cheese wedge from his paws. "Not helping."

"What? It's the truth."

Marinette suspected her face was as crimson as Adrien's.

Tikki interjected. "It's not something they really want to discuss with Adrien's father." The red kwami turned to the pair. "However, you will need to disclose your relationship at some point. Probably sooner rather than later."

Pressing a hand to her belly, Marinette knew full well that they had a narrow timeframe. Which had been blatantly clear this morning after she barfed up her first attempt at breakfast.

Adrien caught her free hand and laced his finger through hers. "I'm fine with telling him, I'd just prefer to do it when he's not pissed off. How about I organise for us to have dinner with him, although knowing his schedule it might not be for a couple of weeks."

"Okay," Marinette said with a nod. "That's probably a good way to handle it. If he doesn't grill me today."

"He won't. Remember, the man rarely leaves home."

"But he knows how to Skype and email."

"I have a photoshoot tomorrow, so he'll be busy today devouring the souls of innocent interns who supposedly screwed up."

"You're making me re-evaluate my career choice."

"Look at it this way, you're carry the heir to the Agreste fashion empire. Take notes and we can change things when Father retires."

"Yeah, no, you're still not selling me on this."

Adrien wiggled his eyebrows. "But you've also snagged one of the most highly sought after bachelor's in Paris."

Marinette's tone turned dry. "By getting pregnant."

"A minor detail," Plagg said with a wave of dismissal.

"A detail that doesn't matter to me," Adrien stated with a pointed look at his kwami. "Regardless as to how we got here, I have no regrets."

"While I appreciate that, it's your father I'm concerned with right now."

"It'll be fine. As I said, he's got other people to fry."

Plagg coughed, "I believe the saying is: bigger fish to fry."

Tikki shook her head. "Let's just focus on what's important. Supporting Marinette."

"I need a coffee." Marinette uttered as she dropped her head into her hands.

"I can get you a decaf." Adrien offered.

"Meh, it's not the same."

"Hot chocolate?"

"Still not coffee."

"You can eat the marshmallows off my abs." Adrien suggested with a smirk.

"Avoiding work is not the answer."

"I could lay on your desk at work while you do it." He teased.

"How is that not breaking a HR policy?"

"I'll claim to be your muse and you think best while licking me."

Marinette stared at him, wondering whether to laugh, glower or take him up on the offer.

Tikki shook her head. "Just go to work, Marinette. I'm sure things will work out regardless of what happens."

Plagg sniggered. "Says the kwami who forgot to remind her holder why she should always have safe sex with her miraculous partner."

"Not helping, Plagg!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long gap between updates. Everyday life has been rather busy. I've already started writing the next chapter and will hopefully have it up next week.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and sticking around! Let me know, in the review box below, how you think Marinette's day at work will go ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

Marinette had expected great drama at work, instead she had a busy day which didn't involve Gabriel Agreste in any shape or form. His son, however, was another matter. While Adrien wasn't in the building, he made his presence known via text message at least once an hour. She suspected it was his way of showing support while also checking if his father was being a nuisance.

On her way home, her phone rang and she immediately thought it was her partner. "Hey," she answered with a sultry tease.

"Um, hello." Came the voice of Alya.

Blue eyes widened as the girl missed a stepped. "Alya! How are you?"

"I'm good but not as good as you it would seem. So, who's the guy?"

"Uh… why would you assume there's a guy?"

"Miss-all-breathy was kind of a give away. You don't normally answer the phone like that, at least to me." Alya chuckled.

Swallowing, Marinette admitted. "I thought you were Adrien."

"Oh-ho. Now you've got my interest. Has your all-time hottie been calling?"

"We've been texting most of the day." Not a lie but not the total truth either.

"What about?"

"How my work day was going."

"Just work?"

How did one answer that? "Mostly." She wasn't about to divulge the fact that Adrien had taken a photo of six marshmallows lined up on his abs stating: ' _The all-you-can-eat buffet is open'_.

"Mostly? Come on, girl. Sounds like there's more to this story than what you're saying."

Marinette grit her teeth as she tried to think up an innocuous answer. "We've been seeing each other." Gah, too open!

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone, followed by a sudden scream of excitement. "Ohmigod! How could you not tell me straight away!"

So much for secrecy. "Well, it started off casual."

There was a loud gasp. "You've slept with him! You slept with Adrien Agreste!"

Marinette had to hold the phone away from her ear and a number of people turned her way to stare. She had no doubt they clearly heard what Alya had just said. Heck, she dearly hoped her best friend was at home and not in public.

Readjusting the phone against her ear and ducking her head, Marinette hissed, "They didn't hear you in New Zealand. But everyone here got the message."

"Shit. Sorry, Marinette. Look, how about you come over for dinner and we can catch up? It's been ages."

"I'll have to check my calendar." She hedged, hoping to buy more time. She needed to get her story straight with Adrien before they started broadcasting the news to their friends and family.

"You better not ditch me for a guy, Marinette."

"I wouldn't dream of it but my schedule is pretty busy."

"With hot dates, I hope."

Marinette couldn't help but smile at Alya's tone. She didn't know if patrols counted as hot dates but so far they'd generally resulted in steamy sessions in the bedroom.

"Let me check when Adrien's free and we can all catch up."

"While that would be nice, I'd also like a girl's night. Nino is driving me crazy at the moment."

"What did he do now?"

"He refuses to abide by the laundry schedule we agreed on. Then complains that he has no clean underwear. Honestly, if he tells me how underpants can be worn four times by turning them inside out, back to front and vice versa again I'm going to scream."

"You could just buy him a ridiculous amount of extra underpants."

"I could, but I doubt he'd wash them."

A devious smiled crept across Marinette's lips. "You could put itching powder in a dirty pair he's planning on re-wearing."

Alya actually cackled. "Now there's a plan that could work. I need to go do some research." She didn't fail to add, "Text me some dates when you're free and we'll lock something in. Remember, I need details, girl."

"Okay, I will." Marinette promised as she bid her best friend goodbye and hung up. A heavy sigh escaped her the moment the call ended, however her grin returned as she noticed she had a missed call and another message from Adrien. Maybe it would be more photos of his fabulous abs.

* * *

There was a reason why Gabriel Agreste hadn't spoken to Marinette. It was because his son had gotten to him first. Adrien was no fool, while his father had no right to ask Marinette about her private life, he would probably find a way to intimidate her into doing so. The fashion designer knew how to make people squirm. Adrien had first-hand knowledge on how well the man could manipulate with a cold stare alone.

It came as no surprise when Gabriel summoned Adrien the moment he set foot back into the mansion. The older man would be wanting answers to their prior conversation. Probably expecting there to be some pressing drama he needed to sic the PR department onto. Gabriel's inability to trust his son to do the right thing after years of social grooming still irked Adrien.

"Father," he said in greeting as he stepped into the design studio.

"I see you are finally home," Gabriel countered as he continued to stare at his large touchscreen.

Adrien ignored the less than subtle jab, knowing it best to refrain from speaking his true thoughts. "Has there been any changes to tomorrow's schedule?"

Gabriel lifted his chin towards his assistant. "Nathalie has updated all the details, as far as I'm aware there are no last-minute amendments." The designer paused to look up at his son, his gaze coolly assessing. "You need a shave."

Adrien ran his fingers on the underside of his jaw. "I was planning on doing so this evening."

"Do it now, that way if you miss any stubble you'll get it on the second pass."

The model held back his eyeroll. "Yes, Father."

A muscle pulled taunt in Gabriel's cheek as he pushed his glasses up his nose with a single finger. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out last night?"

"You were busy and I didn't want to disturb you."

Gabriel shifted his hands behind his back and turned to face his son. "You do know you can tell me if you are seeing someone."

Adrien let out a sigh. "As you know, Marinette and I have been friends for a long time. We've been catching up of late and… our friendship kind of evolved into something more." He held his father's gaze with a touch of anxiety. "I think I love her." Inwardly Adrien knew for a fact that he did feel that way, but the apparent suddenness of this development would come across as odd to his father.

The corner of Gabriel's mouth turned upward and his grey eyes softened. "You deserve to be happy." Shock had Adrien's eyes widening while his father cleared his throat. "Does she reciprocate your feelings?"

Adrien nodded as he recalled how Marinette had almost said what he presumed was going to be 'I love you'.

"Good, I've always liked Marinette. She's very talented and wears her heart on her sleeve. It was pretty obvious from when you were teenagers that she was smitten with you."

Somehow Adrien's eyes grew even bigger. "Are you saying…"

"That she's had romantic feelings towards you for a while? Yes, yes I am."

Well that was a revelation to the model. One which had a broad grin spreading across his face.

"Given the expression you're wearing, I'm assuming you're going to see her again tonight?"

"Yes," Adrien said without losing the vibrancy of his grin, "Most definitely."

Concern lined Gabriel's brow. "You need to be careful. As I said to you on the phone, once your relationship becomes known to the media, certain assumptions will be made regardless of the truth."

Adrien became defensive, his hands curling into tight fists. "Marinette is not using me. If that had ever been her intent she would have made a move before now."

Gabriel gave his son a look of understanding. "I believe you, Adrien. She's not manipulative by nature. But scandalous news sells. I'm not trying to put a dampener on your relationship, I'm merely warning you of what is likely to come."

Dipping his head, the model gave a single conceding nod.

With the discussion apparently at an end, Gabriel tapped his left wrist. "Make sure you're on time tomorrow." To Adrien's surprise there was a touch of mirth in his father's eyes. "I remember how all-consuming young love can be."

The smile returned to Adrien's lips. "I'll set my alarm."

* * *

Dismissed from his father's studio, Adrien retreated to his room. Plagg wasted no time in pigging out on camembert, no doubt eating his own weight in the stuff before settling down for a snooze in the empty box. Meaning Adrien was given a chance at some peace and quiet.

Lathering his face with shaving cream, Adrien rinsed his hands before picking up his razor. With practiced ease he shaved off the blonde stubble with slow strokes and let his mind wander. The conversation with Gabriel had gone far smoother than he'd imagined and having expressed his feelings towards Marinette to his father had been uplifting. Even at twenty-one, he still felt a sense of accomplishment when Gabriel approved of his decisions.

Rinsing the razor in the sink full of warm water, Adrien checked himself in the mirror while running his hand over his lower face to ensure he hadn't missed anywhere. Satisfied that he'd done a good job, the model wiped the residual shaving cream off with a towel and pulled the plug from the sink.

As he meandered out of the bathroom his phone pinged with a reminder. It was almost time to hit the home gym and meet up with his personal trainer. But before the model changed into the appropriate clothing, he couldn't resist sending Marinette a flirty text. The response was almost immediate but he didn't have a chance to counter until they stopped for a break an hour later.

Between each of his tasks for the day he continued to message her because he simply couldn't help himself. After years of not knowing who his partner was, and finally making the connection he'd only dreamed about, nothing was going to stop Adrien from forging a stronger bond between them.

By the time late afternoon rolled around he strode purposefully into his room, deposited himself at his desk and booted up his computer. As always, the background image of him with Emilie flashed up and Adrien wondered what she would have thought of Marinette.

Green eyes darted briefly to the slumbering kwami in his top pocket as he considered whether to voice his question out loud. Sometimes he liked to talk as though his mother was listening. He could only assume she had passed away, not that his father had ever gone into the details of why she'd vanished in the first place.

Inwardly, Adrien knew Emilie would have approved of Marinette. His own personality was similar to his mother's, sometimes to the point that they'd irritated each other due to being so much the same. "My lady is more amazing that I ever imagined," he murmured to the screen, praying that Plagg was fully asleep.

There was no response from the cat kwami and the model let out a sigh of relief.

Opening his internet browser, Adrien was about to do a search for one of the pregnancy websites Marinette mentioned when he noticed the news feed. The headline of _'Chloe Bourgeois' Blog Causes Further Uproar'_ practically leapt out at him from the monitor.

"What has she done this time," he grumbled to himself as he opened the link. With a quick skim of the story he discovered that Chloe had been sniping about another socialite, Anya Reddington, who had donated oodles of money to charity for ocean conservation. Apparently, Chloe had stated that the other girl should stop eating such copious amounts of food in case she was mistaken for one of the whales she was trying to save. Then continued to say that Anya was only doing the whole charity bit for publicity, not out of the goodness of her heart.

Adrien let out an annoyed growl. He'd met Anya and knew she was genuine in her concern for endangered species. "Chloe, when will you keep your opinions to yourself?" He could practically feel the akuma in the making.

Picking up his phone, he immediately dialled his partner. His teeth clenched when he got a busy tone. Raking a hand through his hair, Adrien shot a text to Marinette asking for her to call him as soon as possible. Flicking on the TV, the model turned up the volume and waited for the news channel to show him what he was fully anticipating.

* * *

Marinette was just reading Adrien's message when the most awful noise blasted through the air. People all around her covered their ears and ducked into wary crouches. The sound resonated between a high-pitched shriek and low sonic boom, knocking some individuals off their feet.

Lowering a hand protectively to her belly, Marinette raced into the nearest open doorway and tucked herself under a café table. Her fingers worked furiously to type out a message to Adrien. There would be no way he'd be able to hear her if she called. She listed her rough location and a description of what was going on then hit send.

With no time to waste, Marinette scanned her surroundings. She wasn't the only one crouched beneath a table. Parents huddled with their children, covering their own ears while leaning over to shelter their offspring. Such a display wasn't uncommon during akuma attacks but it was the first time it made Marinette really cringe.

There was nowhere secluded enough for her to transform in the room, so Marinette slunk away from her hiding place and raced out the doorway. The moment she left the confines of the café she was struck by the full force of the noise. Ducking her head, she sprinted to the nearest alleyway and tucked down between a pair of dumpsters and transformed.

Ladybug's hands shook as she covered her ears when another shriek sounded. As she stared at the pavement, her partner dropped down before her and when she glanced up he extended his hand holding a pair of earplugs. Ladybug would have laughed as she took in the full sight of Chat Noir, with earmuffs covering his real ears and wedges of foam lodged into his feline ones, if the noise hadn't been so bad. Shoving the earplugs into her ears, she felt an immense sense of relief.

Again, her hand came to rest low on her abdomen and Chat Noir gave her a look of concern. She was able to read his lips as he asked, "Are you okay?"

She gave him a thumbs up but he didn't look convinced.

The shrieking paused and the duo straightened. Chat Noir looped an arm around his partner's waist and lifted them to the rooftops by extending his staff. At the higher vantage point they were able to get an idea of where the akuma was. A larger lady hovered in the sky, dressed in grey, blue and white flowing materials which mimicked the movements of the sea.

Chat Noir let out a frustrated growl as he took in the appearance of the akuma and Ladybug raised a masked eyebrow at him in query.

Leaning close he explained. "Another result of Chloe's blog."

Unfortunately, the volume of Chat Noir's voice drew the attention of the akuma. Ladybug clasped her yoyo in her hand as her partner shifted before her and settled into a defensive stance. She wanted to ask him what he was doing, they were a team and always took things on together. He only ever assumed this sort of posturing when she under threat or in need of a diversion.

His hand moved to his back and he tapped a finger on her yoyo. Ladybug understood Chat's meaning. He was giving her a chance to call up her lucky charm. Unlike their younger days, both Ladybug and Chat Noir no longer had the worry of a five minute countdown once they evoked their individual powers. With maturity and better control of their miraculous magic came an extension of time. The counter now gave them five hours, except when they called up their powers again, meaning each additional request shaved an hour off their timers until they had to revert back to recharge their kwamis.

Ladybug called out, "Lucky charm!" and a skipping rope dropped into her hands. Chat Noir didn't bother looking over his shoulder to see what the item was. Seven years of partnership meant he trusted her with her job as she did of him. As Ladybug peered about, seeking how she was to use the conjured item, the akuma opened her mouth and unleashed her sonic boom.

Chat Noir was busy spinning his staff into a shielding manoeuvre but they still skidded backward under the intense thrust of power. Ladybug leaned forward to hold her position but was slammed against Chat Noir's body as he lost his footing. Her partner reached back with one hand to steady her against his lean frame. The rigidness of his taunt muscles giving away just how outraged he was by the attack.

Once she was stable on her feet, Chat Noir let Ladybug go and vaulted forward on his staff, going on the offensive.

Spinning her yoyo in a protective shield, Ladybug considered the lucky charm. She needed to get closer to the akuma as her task became apparent.

"I am Sea-Screamer," the akuma yelled with a scathing glare. "Feel the pain you inflict upon the inhabitants of the oceans!" It was then that the akuma pulled a harpoon gun from her shimmering tendrils of material.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir bellowed in a livid voice. His right hand bubbled with black dots as he closed the distance to Sea-Screamer and vaulted above her with the intent to sweep down and touch the harpoon gun.

But Sea-Screamer dodged and fired the gun at Chat Noir. Ladybug flung her yoyo, snagging her partner's ankle to reef him away from the harpoon. It narrowly missed his side as he dropped to his feet and gave her a quick nod of thanks. Releasing him from her yoyo, Ladybug began spinning the skipping rope like a lasso above her head.

Sea-Screamer reloaded her harpoon gun and aimed it at Ladybug.

"NO!" Chat Noir roared as he threw himself forward only to be whacked across the side of the face with the barrel of the harpoon gun.

Lining up her prey, Sea-Screamer pulled the trigger on Ladybug. At the same moment, Chat Noir launched upward, smacking the harpoon gun with his right hand, causing it to disintegrate. But he wasn't swift enough to stop the projectile from being launched.

Ladybug already had her yoyo spinning in tandem with the skipping rope, the yoyo was held before her while the skipping rope spun like a propeller above her head. The harpoon deflected as it touched the yoyo while the heroine released the skipping rope. A wooden handle smacked into Sea-Screamer's throat while the rope spun around her body, tying her arms to her torso.

Chat Noir tackled the akuma to the ground, spotting the glinting choker at her throat. Ripping it off, he crushed the centre gem in his hand and released the tainted butterfly. Ladybug raced over to him and cleansed the akuma while Chat untangled the lucky charm from the now disoriented woman.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"You were akumatised," Chat Noir explained as Ladybug finalised their work and the magical beetles restored the damage inflicted.

Ladybug held out her fist to her partner. "Pound it."

Rising to stand, Chat Noir gazed at her fist with worry before he bumped it lightly with his own. "Pound it." But before she could drop her hand he caught her wrist. "Are you alright?"

Pulling the earplugs from her ears, she lifted her chin for Chat Noir to follow suit. With a quick tug, he removed the earmuffs and chunks of foam, blushing as he realised he'd been yelling his question.

"I'm fine, Chat," she smiled.

Those feline eyes dipped to her lower belly as he arched a questioning eyebrow.

Ladybug impulsively laid her hand where his eyes rested. "Miraculous Ladybug fixes everything, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." He said as he looked away.

"Until next time," she smirked over her shoulder as she walked away from him.

Chat Noir gave her a hot once over and pointedly looked in the direction of his apartment. "Can't wait."

* * *

 **OMG that chapter took a lot to write. Not so much the akuma fight but the lead in. Hence the delay. But it's done!**

 **Thanks for your patience, I'll start drafting up the next chapter now. As always, your support is always appreciated as are your reviews! Until next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note: I just had to say that some of the reviews from last chapter had me cracking up - 'what no sex scene?' Never fear, this chapter isn't so chaste. Enjoy..._**

* * *

 _Chapter Twelve_

At the drop of Hawkmoth's transformation, Nooroo hovered at Gabriel's side with a blank stare. He'd sensed something today. Something was different, yet he couldn't determine what it was. The designer stormed to the exit of his hidden lair and Nooroo was yanked along by the magical tether enslaving him. Yet there was a slight difference. The distance was not as short.

Gabriel was busy muttering about how he'd succeed next time. A rant which he'd been making for the last seven years. While Nooroo held some sympathy towards the man for wanting to reanimate his wife, he didn't have any empathy towards his master's sinister ways. Enslavement wasn't the answer to anything. As Nooroo floated at Gabriel's shoulder he felt something within him shift and a sly smirk briefly lit the kwami's face.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chat Noir asked for the dozenth time.

"I told you I'm fine," Ladybug said with a shake of her head as she entered his studio apartment via the window.

"I know but I want to make sure. Should you see a doctor?"

"About what?"

"The baby. Those sonic booms were brutal. What if it caused some sort of damage?"

Turning to face her partner, Ladybug practically melted at the worry lining her partner's handsome face. "This isn't the first akuma fight we've faced since I've known."

"It is for me." He reminded her.

"Sorry," she said dropping her head, "I was forgetting that."

Chat Noir placed his hands gently on her hips and rubbed his smooth cheek along hers, dipping his head to mimic her stance. "I'm just worried."

Turning her face, Ladybug kissed his cheek as she lifted her hand to cradle the outside of his face. "I've already had this discussion with Tikki. The magic will protect me and even if something does happen, my power to restore will fix it."

Lowering his thumbs to sit on the miniscule swell of her belly, Chat Noir caressed her ever so gently. "I don't want anything to go wrong. You said the first trimester is the one with the most risk of losing the baby. We're not passed that yet."

"There's always an element of risk, Chat."

He kissed her briefly as if he needed the reassurance. "Yet the circumstance isn't of the norm. The probability of us making a baby was so much higher, Tikki and Plagg explained it to me." The tips of his gloved fingers continued to stroke her abdomen. "But we're still fighting akumas."

"Despite that, Tikki also explained that the likelihood of this pregnancy not going full term is extremely low."

"Not if you're injured in battle. What if Sea-Screamer had run you through with that harpoon? It could have killed you both."

The pain in his voice was something Ladybug couldn't ignore. Curling her fingers into the hair below his real ears, she levelled his eyes to meet hers. "How long have we been fighting akumas for?"

"Seven years."

"Have I ever been close to dying?"

Those feline eyes left hers as he thought. "Not exactly."

"Nothing is going to change in that regard, Chat Noir."

He shook his head, "That's where you're wrong. As the baby grows your centre of gravity will change. You won't have the agility you currently possess. Have you even seen how a heavily pregnant woman walks? Like a waddling duck, milady."

"Something to look forward to," she replied drily.

His expression softened. "You know what I mean." With a sigh he pulled her into a fierce hug. "I don't think I could go on if I lost you."

"I'm not dying, Chat."

A soft growl emanated from deep in his throat.

"Well I'm not. I thought you wanted me to meet you here so you could ravish me."

The tip of his nose pressed to the side of her neck, slowly sliding upward. His lips brushed the curve of her ear. "Do you want me to?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Chat Noir didn't move. The touch of his breath on her skin faltered. "Is that all you want from me?" he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear before returning to whisper against it again, "Because I want all of you, Marinette."

Ladybug's gloved fingers tightened on his shoulders as she clung to him. Her heart racing at both his words and actions. He was showing that he recognised her beyond the mask. That it was Adrien holding her in that moment as well as Chat Noir. "I want all of you too."

Skimming her fingers up his nape, Ladybug eased the hair away from Chat Noir's real ear and gently bit his lobe before blowing softly into his ear. She'd discovered the sensation tended to drive her partner a little crazy. His mouth suctioned onto the side of her neck and she felt the slight graze of his teeth as he nipped her.

Gloved hands cupped Ladybug's ass as Chat Noir pushed his groin against hers, gyrating his hips so she could feel just how aroused he was. A smile curved her lips as she felt the pulse of his increasing erection. Trailing a hand to his chest, Ladybug wrapped her fingers around his bell and slowly pulled. Her index finger pressed lightly against his exposed skin as she lowered the bell to his belly.

In a teasing circle she stroked one finger around Chat Noir's navel, then sunk her hand into his pants. It was a move she hadn't pulled since that first time on the rooftops. She rocked back on her heels to view her partner's face. Chat Noir's pupils were dilated and his nostrils expanded as she touched him.

His voice was gravel on velvet. "I want to come inside you, not in my pants."

"Oh, so you want in my pants."

"No," he shook his head. "Inside you. Deep inside you."

"I think we're talking about the same thing," she laughed.

"Hardly, I don't want to wear your pants."

They grinned at each other until Ladybug playfully squeezed his cock. Chat Noir caught her wrist and extracted her hand from his clothing. "Claws in."

It was surreal to watch a highly aroused Chat Noir disappear, only to be replaced by an equally worked up Adrien Agreste. "Spots off," Ladybug uttered as she drank in the model's hungry appearance.

If their kwamis said anything, neither noticed. They were too busy ogling each other.

"How do you want me?" Marinette asked in a breathy whisper.

A muscle in Adrien's jaw twitched as he took a step closer to her, apparently holding himself back from pouncing. "Naked is a good start."

Marinette reached for the top button on his shirt, but Adrien yanked the garment over his head before she got the chance. Her own shirt quickly followed as he tossed it to the ground somewhere with his. Those green eyes were eating her up, particularly as they fell upon her lace encased breasts.

Dropping to his knees, Adrien caught Marinette by her belt loops and licked his way up her belly. One hand moved to her back, sliding up her spine but coming to rest where her bra hooked together. She expected him to release her from the confines of the material but he didn't. Instead, Adrien kissed his way from the valley of her cleavage over to her left breast. The lace separated him from direct contact but his hot mouth was driving her insane. The gentle graze of his teeth skimmed her nipple and made her cry out in pleasure.

Adrien's tongue encircled her straining peak and then he sucked through the lace, making her knees weak. He moved to the opposite side and repeated the move, Marinette tugged the lace cups down to expose her nipples, urging his mouth over one and his hand on the other. The ache between her legs throbbed as he continued to lick, suck and tweak her breasts. Finally he unhooked her bra, Marinette pulled the straps from her shoulders and flung it away. She returned her hands to his hair, sinking her fingers into his locks as she encouraged him to continue.

Hooking an arm around her waist, Adrien rose up and spun them both to fall onto the bed. His mouth left her nipple with a slight pop as they bounced on the mattress and he grinned at her with carnal delight. "You like that?" he asked, knowing full well that she did.

"Yes," she rasped as her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths.

Toying with her jeans button, Adrien gave her a glance that was anything but coy. "Should I undo these?"

Marinette nodded. "Take off yours too."

At that, Adrien shuffled backward and stood facing her. With slow deliberateness, he dropped his hands to his jeans and undid the button and lowered his fly. Parting the fabric, she caught sight of the head of his cock, peeking out from his underwear as he pushed his remaining clothing from his hips to his ankles, then kicked them away with his shoes and socks.

Blue eyes drank in the spectacular sight that was all Adrien. Every delicious inch of him. It was as if he'd been sculpted to look that incredible. Perfectly defined muscles screamed of masculine beauty. While Adrien was lean, he was also chiselled. And the way he moved, like a calculating predator loping towards its target was undeniably hot.

Large hands splayed over the tops of her feet, sliding back to shuck her ballet flats. Adrien padded his way up the mattress, his shoulder blades working with the play of his muscles as he dropped his head to place a kiss at the waistband of her jeans. He looked up at her briefly, "You're overdressed, milady."

"You better fix that, hot stuff."

A blonde eyebrow cocked up at her nickname for him. Oh, he liked that. Her jeans were removed in record time, leaving Marinette in just her panties. Purple lace panties that covered very little. Adrien hover above her, eyeing the remaining piece of material covering her body.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

There was a blush high on Adrien's cheeks. "I was wondering if you'd ever consider wearing crotchless panties for me."

Marinette felt her own face heat. "Is that something you've fantasised about?"

The intensity in Adrien's eyes flamed anew. "Hell yes."

"Anything to go with them?"

His Adam's apple bobbed and he licked his lips. "Garter belt and stockings. Oh, and one of those lace corsets with the demicups."

"Should I be worries that you know what a demicup is?"

"I'm a model, I know far more about clothing that your average guy."

"But women's underwear?"

"Fine, I was checking out potential gifts for you."

Marinette laughed at that. "Just for my enjoyment?"

"Fine, for me too. If you're ever in doubt as to what to get me for my birthday, just turn up in sexy lingerie and I'll be a very happy man."

"I'll remember that," she giggled, "even when I am the size of a house."

"Yes, but you'll be a very sexy pregnant house."

"You're such a dork."

"Oh really?" he smirked as he trailed a finger down the lace of her panties, stopping only as his finger brushed down her mound.

A gasp escaped Marinette at his touch and she spread her legs wider.

Those green eyes watched her with a teasing glint as he stroked her covered slit up and down with his fingertip. The press of the wet fabric to her aching flesh had her hips rising for greater friction. "More," she moaned as her fingernails curled into the sheets.

Adrien pressed a little firmer and continued the lazy strokes. "Better?" he asked as she continued to writhe against his touch.

"Touch me," she pleaded.

"But I am touching you," he pointed out with a cheeky smile.

She grabbed his teasing finger, pushed the crotch of her panties aside and showed him just what she wanted.

A needy groan sounded from Adrien, "You're so wet."

Marinette arched her back as he dipped his finger inside her. A throaty moan echoed his. "God, yes Adrien. Touch me like that. Make me come."

The model adjusted his position, pressing his weight on his free arm so he could lean up and kiss her while his fingers worked her body. The stroke of his tongue in her mouth had her hips lifting from the mattress as he continued to pump her with his fingers.

Intense pleasure wracked through Marinette's body and she felt the need to reciprocate. She reached for Adrien's cock and he suddenly withdrew his fingers from her pussy.

"What's wrong?" she began to ask but Adrien adjusted her panties so they were lower on her hips, bunched the crotch to the side and then he sank into her in one hard thrust. "Holy shit," she gaped at the fullness of him within her body.

"Too fast?" Adrien said with remorse in his eyes.

"No, just unexpected."

"Can we keep going?"

"Yes!" she said as she grabbed his ass and rocked her hips.

"Go with me on this." Adrien took her hands and pinned them above her head. Lacing his fingers through hers, he continued to piston in and out of her pussy. Driving Marinette higher and higher as he studied her every expression.

It was beautiful how determined he was to ensure her pleasure. The way he watched ever nuisance as he adjusted his angle. His eyebrows arrowing up as he derived his own pleasure. Her skewed panties were cutting in a little but the feel of him filling her with every thrust overrode the discomfort. This man was everything to her and she wanted to tell him, so desperately.

Instead Marinette screamed as she came, arching her body into his. Wanting to feel him against her skin, to be covered in his sweat and scent. To have him claim her as his own. Panting hard, she felt Adrien let go of her hands to capture face, kissing her with such ardour as he climaxed as well.

"I think I ruined your panties," he grinned between breaths.

"Fuck the panties."

"I did that too."

At that they both cracked up laughing.

Rolling to the side, Adrien gathered Marinette up into his arms. "So, how was your day?"

"You ask me this now?"

He shrugged a single shoulder. "We didn't get to talk much through the day."

Marinette sucked in her bottom lip as she smiled at Adrien. He truly was adorable. "I let slip to Alya."

"What did you say exactly?"

"That we're seeing each other. She, um, also gathered that we've slept together."

At that he arched an eyebrow. "How does one determine that?"

"I said we had been casual up until now."

"And that means sex? What if was just intermittent dates?"

"Well, it had been just sex up until recently and I didn't correct her."

The happiness left Adrien's expression. "Is that all she thinks we are? Friends with benefits?"

"No, I said that we've become more." Marinette considered revealing just how long it was that she'd been hoping to change their relationship. Drawing in a deep breath, she continued, "Alya has actually been hoping we'd get together for quite a while."

"Why is that?"

Marinette dropped her gaze to stare blankly at his chest. "Because… I've always had feelings for you."

Adrien dropped his forehead to hers. "You tried to tell me, didn't you? Ages ago, back when we were in school. I remember there were times when I suspected but you always denied it. Why?"

"Because I realised you didn't want me. Not as Marinette anyway."

"I believe in monogamy. In wanting to only be with one girl. I fell for Ladybug and I didn't want anyone else. I had no clue that you, Marinette, were also Ladybug. If I had, things would have been very different between us."

"But what about Kagami?"

Adrien shook his head. "She was a distraction. Ladybug told Chat Noir 'no' so many times that I thought I should attempt to move on but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I always have. And I couldn't walk away from the chance of being loved back by the woman I adore." He looked away swallowing hard. "I probably shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Marinette reached for him but Adrien shifted off the bed and raked his hands through his hair. "Just give me a minute," he said with a pained look as he disappeared into the bathroom. There was a hard thump on the wall and Marinette could only assume that he'd just punched it in frustration.

Her impulse was to go to him and explain that she loved him too. The unexpected confession of love had left her completely gobsmacked. Under the current circumstances she had thought the depth of his feelings may have lessened. Walking to the bathroom door, she placed a hand on the painted wood.

"Adrien," she said gently. "Are you alright."

"No," he admitted but didn't elaborate.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm waiting for the floor to swallow me up."

"There's no need for that."

"Oh, but there is. I-I shouldn't have…"

Marinette reached for doorknob and turned it. "Adrien, I'm coming in." She did a double take when she entered the room. A naked Adrien stood with his back to her, his hands grasping the edge of the sink as he leaned his forehead on the vanity mirror. Her eyes couldn't help wandering back to that fabulous ass.

Mentally slapping herself, Marinette lifted her gaze to the rear of Adrien's head and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You were right about me."

He pulled away from the mirror to glance over his shoulder at Marinette. "How so?"

Inhaling deeply, Marinette decided it was time she admitted her most embarrassing secret. "I had a major crush on you in school. To the point I collected magazine clippings, photos and other details about you." It probably wasn't wise to admit to having his schedule on a giant planner. "I suppose you could say I was the ultimate fangirl, but it wasn't just your looks that I found attractive. It was the person beneath who caught my attention. The boy who handed me his umbrella in the rain and apologised when I'd wrongly accused him of putting gum on my chair."

Resting her head between Adrien's shoulder blades, Marinette continued as she hugged his waist. "Ladybug was never interested in Chat Noir because her head had been turned by Adrien Agreste. He was the boy who stood in the way of the superhero."

"Me?" Adrien asked in an incredulous tone. "It was me, all along?"

She nodded against his back.

Adrien spun in her arms and lifted her chin as he cupped her jaw. "You're saying I'm the guy who stole Ladybug's heart?"

"Yes. I'm in love with you too, Adrien."

He didn't say anything in return, instead he leaned down to capture her lips in the fiercest kiss she'd ever experienced. When they were desperate for oxygen, Adrien finally spoke in a throaty growl. "Let's go back to bed, I need to show you just how much I love you."

* * *

 **Aw, they finally expressed their love. And I fully admit to being influenced by Kyle Reese's love declaration to Sarah Connor in The Terminator when I wrote that scene. Not a film you'd expect that sort of feeling, is it?**

 **Next chapter, Adrien gets outside his comfort zone... meeting the parents as Marinette's boyfriend... I'm so looking forward to this one.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and supporting! The review box awaits your comments.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Warning: Mild season 3 spoilers referring to Weredad._**

* * *

 _Chapter Thirteen_

Adrien stuck a finger down his shirt collar and tugged it away from his throat as he stood beside his lady, at the private doorstep of her parents' place. As friendly as Sabine and Tom were, Adrien was sweating as they waited. Marinette's father was huge, meaning the model really didn't want to get him angry. That had happened before to Chat Noir. Heck, he'd had nightmares after that particular akuma. The man had beaten the snot out of him without even trying.

"It'll be fine," Marinette assured him with a pat to his forearm.

He eyed her with scepticism.

"It will. They love you."

Somehow, Adrien managed to refrain from snorting. They might love him now but they'd be pissed when they found out he knocked up their daughter. Not that they were telling them tonight, oh no. Even Marinette had admitted that would be a bad idea.

A week had passed since they'd confessed their love to one another. A week filled with long talks which tugged at his heartstrings and sessions of hot sweaty love making. What he wouldn't give to lure Marinette back to the bedroom, or any room in her apartment for that matter. He was yet to bend her over the back of the lounge and take her from behind, or lay her out of the dining table. He'd have to remedy that later.

Mentally shaking himself of those thoughts, Adrien was brought back to the present as he eyed his gorgeous girlfriend. Marinette had informed her parents they were dating and they had been ecstatic, inviting the new couple over for Saturday dinner. Adrien just prayed that Hawkmoth would take the night off. Trying to explain to his potential in-laws that he needed to briefly duck out wasn't a way to make a good first impression as Marinette's boyfriend. Especially when it was Tom who greeted them, opening the door wide to sweep Adrien into a man-hug so fierce it threatened to pop a rib.

"Hi Tom," he wheezed as the older man put him down.

"I knew this day would come," Tom beamed as he clasped his hands together. So much déjà vu screamed at Adrien, thank goodness he wasn't in the catsuit. "Come in, come in. Sabine is just adding the finishing touches to dinner."

"What are we having?" Marinette asked.

"Fish pie."

Adrien darted a look to Marinette. The poor girl turned a faint shade of green. This was bad. She currently hated the smell of fish, or at least her stomach did.

"I thought we were having risotto for dinner."

"We remembered how much Adrien enjoyed fish pie so we switched it."

"Oh." Marinette gasped. Again, the couple shared a look. "I was really hoping for risotto."

"Sorry sweetheart, we can do that next time."

The grip on Adrien's hand tightened. He quirked an eyebrow his girlfriend's way as she looked at him with an expression that screamed 'What the hell are we going to do?'

"Marinette's been a bit off in the stomach. She just didn't want to say anything."

As they walked into the living area, Sabine overheard his comment and marched to her daughter to place a hand on her forehead. "You don't have a temperature."

"Might have been something I ate," Marinette suggested with a sheepish smile.

"I'll give you a smaller portion, if you're hungry I can always give you more."

"Thank you." It wasn't exactly a solution but maybe he could sneak some of her food before it made her puke.

Tom guided them over to the sofa while they waited for the pie to finish cooking. "So, Marinette mentioned that you two had reconnected. How long have you been dating?"

Adrien noticed the question was directed at him. "A couple of months. At first we didn't want to say anything, we weren't sure if being more than just friends would work."

"That's a fair call." The older man nodded as he stroked his moustache. "You seem pretty comfortable together."

It took Adrien a moment to realise what Tom was insinuating. Sure, he had his arm around his lady's shoulders as they leaned back into the softness of the sofa, but it was Marinette's possessive hand on his thigh that Tom noticed. Shit. Adrien was sure he going to die later, slowly and painfully.

The model immediately dropped his hand to capture Marinette's, linking their fingers and shuffling their hands to sit in the grove of their pressed together legs. Bloody hell, they were so used to being physically close that they hadn't considered how it would look to outsiders. Did it scream that they were intimate?

Marinette rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I feel like I can be myself around Adrien."

At that her parents both beamed. Thank Christ.

"I remember when Tom and I started dating," Sabine said as she leaned into her husband's side. "It was all so thrilling. He was so nervous when he met my parents."

Adrien rubbed at his nape. "I can relate."

Tom slapped him on the shoulder, "There's nothing to worry about, son. We've known you for years. You're a good boy. One Marinette has always been keen to know better." And then Tom winked at him.

It should have put Adrien at ease and he tried to smile but good heavens he knew Tom wouldn't be so cheery when he learned just how naughty he'd been with his daughter. Along with the undisclosed titbit that he was going to be a grandfather in less than a year.

Marinette let out a nervous giggle. "Yeah, I told him about my teenage crush."

Sabine raised an eyebrow and wasn't able to contain her smirk as Tom continued. "Did it ever stop? I was sure Alya was still trying to come up with schemes in how you could spend time with him alone."

"Dad!" she hissed

Adrien finally chuckled. "You didn't tell me that."

"He's exaggerating," she said with a pointed look at her father.

Tom ignored it as his brow crinkled in confusion. "I'm sure I overheard you two plotting about how you could accidently find yourself locked in Adrien's change room during a photoshoot."

"Don't forget the time they were talking about going to the movies as a group but Alya and Nino would _unexpectedly_ call in sick at the last moment." Sabine added with a nod.

Marinette groaned and ran her hand over her face. "Please stop."

Adrien sat wide eyed with an expanding grin on his face. "Sounds like they came up with a lot of ideas."

"Oh I know," Sabine said as she leaned over to pat him on the wrist. "Honestly, it was all far too complicated. Please tell me things were much simpler when you did finally get together."

The model squeezed his girlfriend's hand and smiled fondly at her. "We had a serendipitous moment in the moonlight. I was dying to kiss her and couldn't believe it when she kissed me back."

Marinette's parents sighed in unison. "So romantic."

He didn't mention what happened afterward. Adrien liked his body parts intact and in their correct places. Thankfully he was saved from further discussion by the ding of the oven.

"Oh, that'll be the pie. Come up to the table."

Adrien rose to his feet and offered his hand to Marinette. The motion was one he did without thought. One which was well received by his potential in-laws.

"Such a gentleman," Sabine cooed as she sat the pie down and removed the oven mitts.

With a tug on their joined hands, Marinette led him to the table and he took the seat beside her. Glancing to his partner, Adrien couldn't help but notice that she had lifted her thin scarf to her nose. Her hand sat on her belly, concealed by the tabletop but he knew that she was trying to hold back the urge to heave.

Turning his attention to their hosts, Adrien asked, "Do you have any lemonata?" They had discovered it helped settle Marinette's rebellious stomach at times.

"I think so," Tom said as he moved to the fridge to check. "Ah, yes. Two bottles."

"Can I have one too?" Marinette added in a tone that was mostly normal.

"Sure," Tom answered as he twisted the tops off both bottles and handed them over.

Again, Adrien's attention was riveted to those meaty hands. Would they twist his neck with such ease? He hoped to never, ever find out. A basket of sliced bread was sat in the middle of the table and Marinette lurched forward, snagging a piece which she nibbled between sips of her drink.

"Feeling hungry now?" Sabine queried at her daughter's apparent eagerness to eat.

"I thought bread might settle my stomach."

Sabine nodded. "I hope so."

It was then that their plates of fish pie were laid before them. To Adrien it smelt fabulous, yet to Marinette it had to be torture. Her whole frame curled in as she tried to disguise the undulating of her belly. Battle strategy fell into place for the model. Time to protect his vulnerable partner via distraction.

"Marinette was telling me you're both avid gamers."

Tom nodded as he chewed. The moment he swallowed down his food be began boasting about how great the latest version of Ultimate Mecha Strike was, along with how he'd managed to be a beta tester. "Marinette was so jealous. Not that she has time to play as much these days."

"No, I imagine not. She's got a lot of responsibilities to juggle." Adrien had been considering this a lot since he'd learned about the pregnancy. He wanted to help his girlfriend in any way possible but Marinette prided herself on her independence and ability to be self-sufficient. "It's truly amazing how she manages to coordinate it all."

A faint blush touched Marinette's cheeks as she looked his way. "I work with it the best I can."

As Adrien broke off another piece of his pie, he felt a nudge to his ribs from his inner jacket pocket. Peering down he watched as Plagg pointed over to Marinette and then at his own open mouth. Knowing what his kwami was indicating, Adrien placed a gentle hand on Marinette's knee, allowing his kwami to fly behind his arm and over to their counterpart. With a number of blocking moves with her own arms, Marinette managed to cover for Plagg as he devoured her pie.

With the offensive smell lessened, she was finally able to breathe more naturally. From there the night continued without a hitch. Marinette did visit the bathroom more frequently than normal but put it down to drinking too much tea earlier in the day. Something that was apparently believable to her parents.

By 10pm the pair decided it was time to leave and bid Marinette's parents farewell. Adrien's nervousness had virtually vanished and he welcomed the hugs from both Sabine and Tom as they left. Hand-in-hand, they walked back to Marinette's apartment saying very little. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, in fact there was a sense of peace in not needing to say anything at all.

Ascending the stairs to her apartment, Adrien fell into step behind Marinette. The stairwell was too narrow to comfortably walk side-by-side. As they reached her door he couldn't help but admire the way her dark hair fell around her face as she dug for her key in her handbag and unlocked the door.

Marinette seemed almost shy as she stepped across the threshold, leaving the door open in what he assumed was invitation.

"Do you want me to come in?"

She grabbed him by his shirtfront and dragged him forward, tossing the door closed behind him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

"I was afraid you'd run away." She admitted as she peered up at him from beneath her bangs.

"Your father didn't threaten to castrate me, yet. So here I am."

"I thought I was going to puke all over my dinner. Thank goodness Plagg helped out."

The cat kwami emerged from Adrien's pocket. "While cheese is my favourite, I won't say no to fish."

"And I'm grateful for that."

"Speaking of cheese, I need some." And with that, the tiny god of destruction sought out her kitchen.

Tikki floated from Marinette's purse. "I'll make sure he doesn't eat it all."

"Are you still hungry since you didn't get to each much?" Adrien asked as their kwamis departed.

"I managed to eat a few pieces of bread," her finger began drawing lazy circles on his shirt, "But I think I need something else to fill me up."

The innuendo wasn't lost on Adrien. "Do you want me to fill you to the brim, over and over again?"

She began flicking open the buttons on his shirt. "Mm, that does sound good but first I want to taste you."

Adrien groaned as she finished undoing his shirt and parted the fabric. Blue eyes burned with carnal hunger as she gazed at his body. Then her hot mouth was on his chest and the model closed his eyes and sagged against the door.

Nothing was better than being with Marinette. Adrien lifted his chin, exposing his throat when she nibbled her way up his collarbone. As she licked her way to his jaw, he felt the press of her body to his and the exquisite friction of her hips grinding against his. A moan of pleasure fell from his lips as Adrien panted at the contact. His hands latched on her sides, slipping down to cup her ass as he urged her closer. Marinette echoed his earlier moan as he arched his pelvis to express just how excited he was getting.

There was a slight sting as her fingernails coursed down his chest, her hands seeking purchase on the waist of his jeans as the pair continued to writhe together. Then Marinette's hands were on his belt, the sound of jangling had Adrien opening his eyes to watch her yank his lower garments to his ankles.

Marinette remained crouched at his feet as she studied him with wonder. The model didn't move, instead he stood still and let her ogle him with open lust. His cock twitched as her attention fell upon his aching manhood. Heck, even his balls seemed to tighten under her scorching scrutiny.

Soft hands caressed their way up the backs of his legs as Marinette leant forward and nipped his inner thigh. Adrien groaned while his right hand dropped to her head and his fingers sank into her hair. "I'm going to die if you don't get a move on."

A throaty chuckle was his answer as Marinette licked her way up his leg. The moment her hand cupped his balls, his knees almost gave out. "Too much?" she asked with way too much satisfaction.

Adrien pressed his back against the door, hoping it would take the weight from his legs. "Only if you don't mind me losing the ability to walk."

Something wicked flashed in her eyes. "Are there still marshmallows in the kitchen?"

"Yes."

She pulled his jeans back up into place and grabbed him by each end of his undone belt. "I've got an idea."

Intrigued, Adrien followed without question. As they made their way into the kitchen it was obvious the kwamis were gone. There was the faint hum of the TV on in the background and an empty cheese wrapper lay on the sink. But Adrien's mind was quickly diverted from such thoughts as Marinette backed him up against the benchtop.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked as her thumbs smoothed over his exposed abdomen.

"I want you up on the benchtop, on your back so I can eat from the _open buffet_."

A smirk spread across Adrien's face. "And here I was thinking you didn't like my suggestion."

"It's been utterly tempting to save that picture as the wallpaper on my phone."

Placing his hands on the benchtop behind him, Adrien prompted himself up to sit, then used his elbows to lower himself to his back. Raising his hands to his shirt collar, he made sure his open shirt draped away from his body to expose his chest. "Why do that when you can have the real thing?" he teased.

The sound of the fridge opening and closing had Adrien turning his head. Marinette was beside him seconds later with a bag of marshmallows in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other. She shook her head briefly. "I keep expecting to wake up."

His heartbeat sped up at her comment. "You're awake, Marinette." He reached out to smooth his knuckles along her cheek.

For a moment they simply looked at each other with affection. Then Marinette seemed to remember her intentions. Giving the whipped cream can a quick shake, she got her game face on and began squirting blobs of cream on each of Adrien's abs.

"Man, that's cold."

"Sorry," she said, although Adrien suspected she wasn't really. She was too busy stacking marshmallows upon each blob of cream.

But all thoughts of discomfort were quelled the moment Marinette began licking and eating off him. Adrien watching in rapture as that talented pink tongue drew every morsel of cream from his body. Of how her mouth opened in an appealing O to devour each marshmallow. By the time she reached the last one he was rock hard and desperate to be inside her. So much so, that he hooked an arm under her armpits and yanked her on top of him.

With a level of finesse that astounded him, Adrien managed to pulled Marinette's dress over her head in one easy tug. Then he sat frozen as he realised what she was wearing. The corset, suspenders and stockings he asked for, in red and black. He swallowed as he met her eyes. "Crotchless panties too?"

Marinette nodded and Adrien was certain he was going to lose his mind. Somehow, he managed to dislodge his open jeans from under his butt, shoving them to his knees as he sat up with Marinette straddling his belly. How they didn't fall off the benchtop was beyond his comprehension but he supposed years of precarious situations as Ladybug and Chat Noir gave them uncanny balancing abilities.

With his straining dick freed, Adrien grasped one hand on the edge of the benchtop behind him and the other on Marinette's waist. At some point they'd spun around so Marinette's knees were on the length of the benchtop, either side of him, allowing her to raise up and align her body with his. Both her hands were on Adrien's shoulders as she sank down to take the head of his cock into her moist heat.

Both moaned at their joining. "You feel incredible," Adrien growled as his fingers tightened their hold on her corseted waist, urging her down as he rolled his hips, dipping further into her soaking pussy. The hitch in her breathing had Adrien repeating his movements, but Marinette slowed him down as she changed position, moving her legs so she could wrap them around his waist as she impaled herself on his full length.

"Oh fuck," he hissed as she locked her stocking sheathed legs around his body.

"Hold onto me," she instructed as she slowly leaned back until she dangled down his legs. Her thighs tightened around his body as she gyrated her hips.

"Oh my God, Marinette. I knew you were flexible as Ladybug but shit, I never pictured this."

Her laugh vibrated through her body, to the point he felt her clenching his cock within her. Holding onto Marinette's waist with one hand, Adrien clung to the bench with the other as he began thrusting his ass off the bench. Pump in and out of her pussy with slow but hard thrusts. The physical exertion was trying but Adrien didn't care.

The visual of Marinette in all her erotic Ladybug splendour, combined with her foreplay and this untried position was all too much for Adrien. He came in a rush all too soon. The heat of embarrassment flooded his face as he continued thrusting, although his erection was softening. This was not how he'd wanted things to go. She was supposed to get off first, not him.

"I need to sit up, the blood is going to my head." Marinette stated as she gripped his arm holding her body, to pull herself onto his lap. One look at his face and she understood what happened. "Did you get too excited, Adrien?"

He nodded and averted his eyes from hers. "Sorry."

A giggle had him looking up. Marinette smirked, "It's nice to know that I can make you lose control."

"But I didn't get you there."

With a saucy wiggle of her eyebrows, his partner's grin grew wider. "Then I guess I'll have to keep this outfit on until you're up for round two."

* * *

 **Don't worry, this scene will continue next chapter. Figured it was about time to throw a dose of reality in there with an excited guy getting "excited" too soon XD**

 **As always, thanks for reading and your support. The review boxes loves attention, don't leave it lonely ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: For those newly following me from my fluffier stories, please note the rating on this one. It's M for a reason - it's erotica. You've been advised!_

* * *

 _Chapter Fourteen_

Marinette was feeling a deep sense of smugness. While the sexy underwear hadn't been cheap, the result was worth every penny. There had been a sense of disappointment in not orgasming with Adrien, but if there was one thing she'd learned about her partner, it was his desire to give her pleasure. She could practically see the cogs turning in his head as he worked out his next move.

Honestly, she'd just be happy to get off the kitchen counter. With this in mind, she unwound her legs from Adrien's body and shifted from his lap. Things were rather soggy down south but it probably wasn't best to mention it to the model. He seemed to be inwardly beating himself up about not making her come.

As if to confirm this, Adrien caught her about the thighs before she got too far. "Wait."

She paused as requested and waited for him to continue yet the determination in his eyes spoke volumes. One of his hands moved to the small of her back while the other lowered to the juncture between her legs. To the opening in her crotchless panties. The tips of his fingers brushed against her wet folds eliciting a gasp from her lips. Those fingers continued to stroke her in a steady rhythm which had her undulating in time to his ministrations.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Marinette arched back to give Adrien better access to her body, while thrusting her chest towards him. Her partner's hot breath was the only warning she had before she felt his lips on her skin, nibbling his way around the lace to take her right nipple into his mouth. At the same time, Adrien sank his finger into her pussy, driving into her slickness with a dedication that was heady.

All the while his tongue lapped at her nipple, his teeth teasing and grazing. Then he moved onto her left breast, leaving her right wet from his kisses. The coolness of the air was stimulating in itself but not as much as having Adrien tasting her, suckling her nipples in time with each thrust of his finger. And then he plunged a second digit into her, causing Marinette to throw back her head as the intensity drove her higher.

Time was lost to Marinette as she revelled in the sensations Adrien evoked with his masterful attention. It seemed almost unreal to think that he'd only ever done such things with her and that he'd become such a great lover so quickly. But then the man was a thorough studier of everything he undertook. But all thoughts fled her mind when he thumbed her clit, lifting her to the stars as her body shuddered with pleasure at her climax.

She thought they were finished but she was wrong. Adrien shucked off the remainder of his clothing, wrapped her in his arms then slid down from the benchtop, keeping Marinette firmly in his grasp. He deposited her on the dining table instead, giving her a cheeky wink as he went back for the whipped cream.

"What are you planning?" she asked with interest.

Adrien sauntered over to her, clearly unabashed by his own nudity. "Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out." Those blonde eyebrows wiggled as a cheeky grin spread across his face.

Sitting on the table's edge, Marinette watched Adrien as he caught her left ankle, knocked off her shoe and propped her heel against his shoulder. Nimble fingers released the garter straps holding on her stocking. Both hands took their time peeling the black sheer fabric from her leg. The whole while, Adrien darted his attention between his task and the face of his partner. Giving a final tug, he unsheathed her leg and dropped the stocking to the floor.

With a sly glance at her, he popped the lid off the whipped cream and squirted a steady line of the substance along her shin to her knee. Without hurry, Adrien put the can down and perused her leg before giving her a sultry look. Cradling her calf with one hand and the other under her knee, Adrien opened his mouth and slowly licked the cream from her skin. Each lap of his tongue made her quiver as he savoured ever last dollop. Then the model lifted his head, studying her seductively with green eyes full of promise while he licked his lips with relish.

"Mm, so yummy." He practically purred.

Marinette's heart was pounding hard while anticipating his next move. Keeping hold of the underside of her knee, Adrien reached for the whipped cream again. This time he shifted her knee to turn her leg outward so the cream didn't slide from her skin as he applied it. The coolness of the substance reached all the way to the edge of her underwear and Marinette found her breaths growing short and hurried.

Green eyes glanced at her with a shimmer of pride as Adrien lowered his mouth to her skin. This time his ministrations were slower, more deliberate in the crisscrossing path his tongue made as he devoured the cream on her leg. The touch of his breath on her moist skin was strangely intoxicating and she opened her thighs further as he grew closer to her torso.

Pausing at the lace barrier, Adrien lifted his eyes to hers. "Wanting something?" he asked with a teasing coyness as he glanced at her splayed legs.

The heat of a blush stole across her cheeks. Damn, seeing this sexual prowess in the guise of Adrien instead of Chat Noir was unbelievably hot yet to some extent unnerving. While Marinette wanted to verbalise what she wanted him to do, some tiny inward part of her still expected that this was just her overactive imagination. Months of sexual escapades with Chat Noir was one thing but she was still getting her head around the fact that it was Adrien Agreste doing unspeakable things to her body.

Adrien rose up from his position, stepping into her bracketing legs while placing his hands either side of her on the table. His expression had turned serious. "Marinette? Is something wrong?"

"No," she said fervently as she shook her head, dropping her gaze from his. "Please keep going."

The soft pads of Adrien's fingertips settled under her chin, gently lifting her head. "Look at me."

Damn, the coarseness of his voice could evoke the most sensual responses from her. Marinette's belly coiled in anticipation at his plea. Blue eyes met green and she wanted to groan at the absolute pleasure it was in looking at him when he was gazing at her like that. Like she was the most precious thing in his life and he would do anything to be in her good graces. How the hell had she dismissed that look from Chat Noir for so many years?

The thought fell from her lips, "How could I have been so blind?"

Shock had Adrien's eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

Sinking her hands into his hair, Marinette tousled it and grinned as it settled into the disarrayed mop she was so familiar with. Cocking her head to admire him, she couldn't help but chuckle at the oddness of him looking like that without his mask on. "My kitty, my love."

The arrogant sassiness she associated with her partner quickly settled into Adrien's echoing smirk. "Hmm, yes, how could you be so blind?"

Marinette gave him a playful nudge to his bicep with her fist. "You said it was the hair and the eyes."

"True, I did." He nodded while tapping his lips with one finger. Then he arched a single eyebrow in question, "So, um, should I continue or is there something you want to talk about?"

Trailing her hands from his hair to his face, her thumbs sitting at his earlobes as her nails gently scraped his scalp, Marinette answered him. "Right now, I need your mouth on my skin." Swallowing hard, she added something she'd only ever dreamed of saying to him. "Make love to me, Adrien."

A devilish grin spread across the model's face. "What my lady wants, she gets." As he said it, Adrien undid the garter clips on her right leg and got to work repeating his earlier ministrations. His hot tongue blazed a trail up her leg as he licked the cream from her skin. His teeth teasing her inner thighs with a light grazing as he neared her exposed pussy. When he exhaled close to her wet core she groaned.

"I need you inside of me."

"Do you now?" he smirked as he ghosted a finger along her folds.

Marinette's hips bucked at the contact. "Yes," she gasped.

Again, that finger teased her with a featherlight touch. "Should I use my fingers, tongue or…" he grabbed her right hand and cupped it around his now hard cock, "…this."

"Hmm," she murmured as if contemplating her options. "This," she said as she circled her thumb over the smooth head, grinning as she stroked his slit which resulted in him hissing through clenched teeth.

"Now or more foreplay?" The words were grunted as his features flinched as if he were trying to resist the pleasure her touch was currently bringing him.

Her grip tightened as Marinette eased him closer, rubbing the crown of his cock between her slick folds. "More foreplay?" she teased as his hands landed on her hips, his fingers digging into her sides.

Sweat beaded on Adrien's forehead and the muscles in his cheeks were taunt. "Okay," his eyebrows arrowed up in a mixture of pleasure and torment. "Although if you keep doing that I'm not going to last very long."

Angling her hips forward, Marinette sank the tip of his erection inside her. Adrien let out a groan that made her quiver in satisfaction. Releasing him, she laid herself back on the table and hooked her heels arounds his torso. Slowly she snaked her legs around his body, drawing him closer while taking him deeper inside her slick core.

Those fingers on her hips were biting into her skin until Adrien dropped his hands to the table, lowering his face and panting hard with his eyes closed. It was as if looking upon her would be too much for him in the current circumstance.

Digging her heels into the small of his back, Marinette let out a moan as he filled her to the hilt. Green eyes snapped open in response to her keening and the subtle undulating of her hips. To tease him, Marinette snagged the lace covering her breasts and dragged the fabric under her straining nipples for his viewing.

"I'm supposed to be making you get off this time," he rumbled as he began rocking his pelvis in time with hers. "You're making it awfully difficult for me to be restrained."

"Knowing that I turn you on is practically an aphrodisiac for me."

A tortured growl escaped Adrien. "It's the same for me. Dammit woman, I need to make you come first!"

To her surprise, the model snatched up the whipped cream with steely determination in his eyes. Before she could process what he was doing, she found her nipples coated in neat spirals of the cool cream. Then Adrien was leaning over her, sucking and licking her left breast in a frenzy as his fingers found her clit at the same time.

A strangled gasp escaped Marinette at the sensory overload. Adrien sucked her nipple into his mouth and grazed his teeth over her sensitive skin before releasing her with a light pop. His fingers continued to work her in time with his thrusting and she threw her head back as he started onto her second nipple.

The pounding of his cock increased in speed at the tightening grip of Marinette's thighs around his torso. There was no doubt that Marinette was going to find her peak this time, Adrien was a man on a mission. In the moment he finished devouring the remaining cream and drew her nipple into his mouth, Marinette let out a scream of pleasure, arching her back from the dining table as her inner walls spasmed around Adrien's cock.

Opening her eyes from their brief respite, the dark-haired vixen peered up at her partner in appreciated and almost laughed when she saw how utterly smug he looked. But that look faded in the grip of ecstasy as Adrien found his own release, crying out her name with complete reverence. Marinette watched as his whole body stiffened, his thrusting decreased to sharp short pumps as if he were trying to be as deep inside her as possible as he filled her with his cum.

Reaching up, she cupped his cheek and stroked the faint stubble affectionately with her thumb. "I love you."

The coiled tension in Adrien's body vanished as he sagged happily against her hand, lacing his own fingers through hers against his cheek. "I love you too." He let out a blissful sigh, "And I love that outfit."

Marinette sniggered and rolled her eyes as she grinned. "Of course you do."

"Hey, I've never had a girl wear lingerie for me before. It's _pawesome_."

"Good grief, a cat pun now?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm your kitty and your love. Plus, I was just worshipping your pussy."

"Oh shut up, Adrien!"

"Too far?" he said with innocence belied by his twinkling eyes.

"Why do I put up with you?" she asked with feigned annoyance.

"Because I'm irresistible and make you come. Give me ten minutes and I can do it again."

Shaking her head, Marinette couldn't hold back her snigger. "Irresistible, huh? How about insatiable."

"That too," he grinned, wrapping her in his arms and picking her up again. "But right now, I think we both need a shower and some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Since the declaration of their love to one another, Marinette had come to notice that there was rarely a night which they weren't sleeping together. Not just sex but actually sleeping side by side. Perhaps it was because of Adrien's love-starved childhood but the man seemed loathed to be without her. Each morning when she woke she'd find Adrien's body in contact with hers in some fashion or other. Be it a hand on her thigh, his ankle hooked over hers or full-body spooning.

This distinct affection was starting to spill over to their alter egos. Time and again Ladybug had to remind Chat Noir that he needed to act as they would have prior to their romantic relationship. That he couldn't go all macho protective when they would normally stand together and fight alongside each other.

To make matters worse, Alya had managed to snag a photo of the superheroes nose to nose and it was clear that they were not having an argument. Marinette stared at the image on her phone, of Chat Noir towering over Ladybug with his head dipped and his eyes firmly focussed on her lips. While this wasn't the first shot of Chat Noir gazing at his lady in such a way, it was the first one where Ladybug wasn't pushing him away or was under the influence of an akuma.

The Ladyblog was running wild with speculation and it was gossip Ladybug needed to bop on the head. This was especially important because she was coming up to the 12 week mark which meant Adrien would be attending the ultrasound with her. While there was nothing obvious tying their alter egos to their normal personas, Marinette continued to fret. What if Hawkmoth managed to put the pieces together? She had no doubt that Adrien's presence at her ultrasound would draw attention.

But what made it worse was the fact that they were yet to tell their families and friends of their impending parenthood. Gabriel had managed to find a spot in his schedule for dinner but it wasn't for another couple of weeks. Marinette had hoped to connect with the famous designer prior to the ultrasound. She could vividly imagine his disdain at learning the truth via the press. Already she could visualise the type of scandalous headlines they'd run: 'Pregnant with supermodel's baby, scheming gold-digger or true love?' She shuddered at the thought.

Adrien stirred at her side, opening his sleepy eyes as he propped himself up on an elbow to peer over at her. "Bad dream?"

Placing her phone on the bedside table, Marinette took a moment to take in her partner's dishevelled appearance. His blonde hair flat on one side where he'd been lying against his pillow, the other side more like his electric Chat Noir mop. The concern lining his features was utterly adorable and she couldn't resist rolling over to face him while placing a hand on his bare chest. With a sigh, Marinette tucked herself in against him. "I keep worrying about, well, everything."

A rumbling chuckle sounded from the model. "When are you not worrying about something?"

Leaning back, Marinette shot him a dirty look which only made him laugh harder. But he eased off at the grim expression on her face. "I was only trying to lighten the mood. You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough."

Having gone over this particular subject numerous times, Adrien reminded her. "People will think what they want to think. You can't change that. What's important is that we know the truth."

"What about our families and friends?"

Adrien lifted his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'm ready to tell them when you are."

"It's your father who scares me the most," Marinette admitted with a wince.

"My father scares everyone. To be honest, I think it'd be best to tell your parents first. At least their reactions are more likely to be favourable."

Marinette nodded slowly. "What about Alya and Nino?"

A lopsided grin spread across Adrien's face. "From what Nino's said, Alya already believes we're hiding something. She thinks you're avoiding her."

"I kind of have been but I've also had my attention continually stolen away by my demanding boyfriend's needs."

"Oh really?" He grinned as he threw his leg over hers. "I'm the demanding one?"

"Yes," she smirked while lifting her chin defiantly, as if challenging him to state otherwise.

"So, if I rolled out of bed, got dressed and went home right now you'd be _purrfectly_ okay with that?"

"Totally," she bluffed.

The pair stared each other down until Adrien turned and got out of bed. Marinette was temporarily distracted by the strong plains of his back and the curve of his magnificent ass. That was until he pulled on his underwear and jeans.

Without hesitation, Marinette leapt forward, hooking her hands in his beltloops at his sides and tugged hard. Not expecting an attack, Adrien lost his footing and tumbled backward. He landed half against the mattress and half against her. Never had she seen her partner roll off her with such haste.

"Marinette!" he choked out in pure panic, "Are you alright?" His hand was at her belly while concern was carved into his face.

"I'm fine," she reassured him as she rubbed her shoulder. "But remind me not to do that again."

He gave her a scathing look. "I'm a lot heavier than you. You better not do that again."

Raising her hands in surrender, Marinette gave him an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, I won't."

Adrien's response was interrupted by the ring of Marinette's phone. He reached for it before she could and answered it. "Alya, how are you?" Then he merely laughed when his girlfriend threw him a death glare from the bed. "Yes, she's here and keen for a catch up." He jumped back to avoid Marinette's lurch forward to grab him. "This afternoon? Yes, that sounds great. We'd love to meet up with you guys. Sure. See you then."

As soon as he hung up, Adrien tossed the phone to Marinette who caught it on reflex.

"Plagg, claws out!" And then Chat Noir launched himself over Marinette's stunned form and out the door of her bedroom. "See you later, princess." He winked.

"Chat Noir," she called.

"Yes," he said popping his head back through the doorway.

"You suck."

* * *

 **My apologies for taking so long to get this chapter up, I just wasn't happy with that last part until now. Setting myself a 3,000 word count minimum per chapter for this story can be really challenging at times. Hopefully the next one comes more easily.**

 **So how do you think the get together with Alya and Nino will go? Let me know in the box below. As always, thanks for reading and your patience. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: It's been a long time coming - pun intended, though given the hour and how sluggish my brain is, I've probably used it before. Enjoy this chapter for Valentine's Day, or whenever you have the chance to read it._

 _Warning for new followers, this is M rated for a reason. The rest of you, you know what's coming, ahem, I mean what's about to happen in general terms ;)_

* * *

 _Chapter Fifteen_

Chat Noir paused in his swagger and the belted tail of his costume flicked. The muscles in his leather clad back worked as he slowly turned to place his hands on the doorframe of Marinette's bedroom. Those ebony covered biceps bulged as he leant his weight on his arms, inclining his upper body into the room. Green feline eyes twinkled with mischief as they slowly perused Marinette's sheet covered form. Those wicked lips pulled into a cheeky smirk. "I suck you say."

Crossing her arms while carefully keeping the sheet in place, Marinette gave him an assertive look meant to challenge. "Yep. Totally."

A single masked eyebrow rose with intrigue. He upped the ante. "Yet you've never complained about it when my head is between your legs."

The burn of a deep blush consumed Marinette's entire face. With a low growl, she snatched up the pillow he'd been using earlier and threw it. Chat Noir easily sidestepped the flying object while laughing. "Am I so offensive?"

"Yes," she snapped although there wasn't a lot of conviction behind it, just embarrassment.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to go and brag about our bedroom jaunts. That's between the two of us and always will be." Although he lifted a clawed finger and pointed it at her in a circling motion, "I wasn't the one who clued in Alya. Who was that, hmm, let me think…"

"Oh, quiet you." Marinette grumbled. "Alya's far too perceptive and knows exactly how to read me, hence why she knows we're dating and sleeping together.

Chat Noir tossed his head to flick his wild locks from his eyes. "Then how does me answering your phone cause so much angst?"

"Because I don't like keeping things from her. She's absurdly astute and will know I'm hiding something from her."

Leaning a shoulder on the doorframe, Chat crossed one ankle over the other. "Avoiding her is more likely to tip her off that something is amiss."

Marinette huffed out a breath, blowing a stray hair from her face. "I know but I just…I want to tell her the truth but I don't know how."

"How about this: 'Hi Alya and Nino, it's great to see you. As you know, Adrien and I are seeing each other, and he's so utterly distracting and gorgeous that I can't keep my hands off him. Oh, and by the way, because he's so delectable we're also expecting a baby."

The second pillow came flying at Chat Noir which he didn't bother to dodge. He merely ducked his head and watched it smack into his chest before hitting the floor. Followed by Marinette's shriek, "We can't say that!"

"Why not? Have I downplayed my irresistible charm and good looks? Should I suggest that I've tied you to the bedframe and had my continuous wicked way with you? Hmm," he tapped a clawed finger against his chin, "now there's something we haven't tried."

Marinette glanced at the bedhead then back to Chat Noir. "No rope, but I'm okay with scarves or ribbons."

Chat shoved off the wall with his shoulder, his tongue flicking out briefly to wet his upper lip. "What about your yoyo? You could tie me up with that."

"We're getting off track."

"I know but we've touched on a personal fantasy of mine. Remember that time when you caught me with your yoyo string and I was hanging upside down from a lamp pole and I tried to kiss you? You dropped me on my head but I've fantasied about how that could have played out for years."

"I don't think Tikki would be particularly eager for me to utilise my yoyo in such a fashion." Marinette pointed out.

Stalking forward, Chat Noir eased back into the room and sat on the end of the bed. His voice was almost a whisper, "She can't do much about it if you're already transformed."

Tikki's voice sounded from the lounge room. "I heard that."

Cat ears swivelled at the sound. "Consider it training in escapism."

"Except you don't want to escape." The red kwami added.

Chat Noir shrugged as he admired his lady's face. "I can't deny that. Perhaps lessons in how to endure unspeakable torture," again his voice lowered as he leaned closer to Marinette, "of the passionate carnal kind."

Tikki spoke up with a touch of sass. "I need more macarons."

"Done," Chat chuckled.

Blue eyes rolled. "Now if you're quite done stirring up my kwami, we need to discuss what we're going to say to Alya and Nino tonight."

With a sigh, Chat Noir sprawled on the mattress beside her. "Marinette, we don't need a game plan here. Alya and Nino are our friends. Just tell them what you're comfortable saying. They'll understand us being out of touch. Remember how little we saw of them when they first starting having sex? I thought I'd offended Nino in some way because he was so slow in replying to my calls and text messages."

Marinette snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I do remember that. You called me in a flap, thinking you'd hurt his feelings when you had to ditch early from one of his DJ gigs because of your father."

"Little did I know that he was quite okay with me leaving because he finally got up the nerve to ask Alya if she wanted to check out his equipment store room."

They both looked at each other knowingly and sniggered. Marinette shook her head in amusement. "I think he just wanted to show her his equipment."

"Oh no, he wanted her to play with it."

"And here I was believing you were all innocent."

Chat Noir raised both his masked eyebrows. "I might have been naïve but I was also a teenage boy. Believe me I had a lot of dirty thoughts about you."

"You mean Ladybug."

"Who happens to be you."

Insecurity flashed across those blue eyes before she looked away. But Chat Noir was propping himself up and moving in before his lady could avoid him. A black gloved hand caught her chin. "Hey, I already told you that I didn't think of Marinette that way because I was in love with Ladybug. It doesn't mean my feelings are any less for you outside the mask."

"But…"

"No buts, in all honesty did you ever fantasise about me as Chat Noir as a teen?"

Marinette shook her head, her eyes darting away as if she were worried she'd upset him.

"I thought as much. However, I'll bet that you did imagine all sorts of dirty things you wanted to do to me as Adrien." He hoped the eagerness in his voice to know wasn't overly obvious.

Those blue eyes met his with a mixture of shyness and heat. "I did. A lot."

Moving in close, Chat Noir's voice was husky. "And now you have me, you can do all those wicked things to me. All you have to do is ask."

Marinette's face inched closer, her nose brushing against his. "But you're overdressed."

"And you said you needed to go to work today."

She let out a groan. "Ruin the mood why don't you?"

"I'm just repeating what you keep telling me. But hey, I might see you today. I've got a number of fittings scheduled. Maybe you can come to my change room and peel the clothes off my body."

"Tease," Marinette grumbled as she shoved him while rolling onto her back, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"I'm a tease?" he asked with lingering sarcasm. Then the touch of cool morning air was on her skin as the sheet was tugged away. "Here you are naked in bed without me and I'm the tease?"

"Yep," she uttered, not moving her arm away from her face.

"I'll show you a tease," he taunted with a clear grin in his voice.

The mattress creaked as Chat Noir prowled his way over her body. His warm breath caressed her belly and then his mouth was on her hipbone. That talented tongue licked up to her navel and then over to the opposite hip. His teeth grazed her skin causing the most delightful zing and Marinette opened her legs in the hope that he'd shift to lay between them. But no, Chat Noir padded up the bed, leaving a hand either side of her body as he tongued his way up the valley of her breasts and gently gnawed on her collarbones.

Lips whispered up her throat until he nipped her chin playfully. Her own lips puckered in waiting but Chat Noir merely skimmed around them to kiss her cheeks and eyelids. Then he sat back and ran his tongue along her jaw and down to the hollow of her throat. Opening her eyes, Marinette watched as Chat Noir hover over her torso, eyeing her breasts but not touching them.

"Proving me correct?" she all but snapped.

"Maybe," he answered with a quirk of his masked eyebrows. "Roll over."

Intrigued, Marinette did as he asked. That hot tongue of his licked from the base of her spine all the way to her hairline at her nape in one stroke and she let out a moan of appreciation.

"How long until you need to get to work?"

"About an hour."

"Then if you want me, we'll have to be quick about it." His words sent a thrill down her spine. "On your knees, milady."

Remaining face down, Marinette rose on her hands and knees.

"Plagg, claw in."

"Not again," the kwami whined as he zoomed out of the bedroom.

Adrien merely chuckled. "He should be used to this by now."

Marinette turned her head to watch Adrien shuck his clothes and crawl up behind her. Large hands encircled her waist as he knelt behind her and then the tip of his cock touched her wet heat, slowly rubbing against her.

"Hmm, you are eager, aren't you?"

"And you're sounding rather smug," Marinette retorted.

"I like knowing that you want me. That you yearn for me to be inside you again." While there was obvious pride in his voice, alongside it was evident wonder.

With his hold tight, all thoughts of responding were stolen away from Marinette as Adrien's cock pushed into her body. Her pussy was already primed for his entry and she gyrated her hips in invitation for him to continue. But the model didn't need any further coaxing. Instead he held firm as he pulled all the way out and thrust in again, over and over. Marinette gasped, taking the full length of his cock in almost punishing thrusts while he drove her towards the edge.

She was so wet she could hear the damp slap of their bodies as they came together each time. Adrien growled in primal satisfaction. "Is this how you've wanted me?" he called, "Deep within you, desperate to make you come, needing to hear you scream out my name. Or do you want me more dominant? Fisting your hair as I fuck you."

Marinette swallowed and her lust filled eyes cleared for a moment. "Fucking sounds meaningless. I want your feelings, Adrien. I want you to show me how much you love me."

His hands moved from her waist and crossed over her chest to hold her shoulders, pulling her up so she was sitting on his lap. Shifting to the side, Adrien turned her head so she could see him over her shoulder. "I love you more than life itself. Never doubt that. And I'll make love to you however you desire, soft and gentle or rough and hard. I just want to make you feel good, because that's what you do for me. In bed or out of it."

"You're making it awfully tempting to take a sick day." She purred while stroking the side of his face.

"Good. But I know how important work is to you, so we'd better finish."

Nodding, Marinette wrapped her arms up and around his nape as he continued to thrust into her from behind, now in a sitting position. Having learned from their prior romps, Adrien dropped his hand between her legs and stroked her clit until she was exclaiming his name like a chant. While his thrusts were shallow they were getting faster, the friction between them oh so sweet as they both found their crescendos.

Nibbling his lips against the shell of her ear, Adrien couldn't resist adding. "Now that's what I call a good start to the morning."

* * *

The model wasn't wrong. Marinette had a bounce in her step for most of the day. Well, with the exception of smelling someone's leftover tuna bake being reheated in the lunchroom which had her rushing to the toilets with her hand over her mouth. Damn, she hoped this morning sickness came to an end really soon.

By 3pm the morning rush of endorphins had well and truly left her. Weary eyes were trying to focus on the screen before her while Marinette did an inventory search for a particular patterned fabric. The need for sleep was tugging down her eyelids even as she reached for her cold cup of decaf. Damn, she missed coffee and caffeine in general.

In an effort to perk up, Marinette sent Adrien a quick text asking him to send her a funny meme to wake her up. Unfortunately, he didn't respond straight away and she remembered he was playing clotheshorse for most of the day. Some other lucky intern was probably smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in his shirt today.

But even the spark of jealousy was fleeting. Especially when she was the only one Adrien allowed to stroke him all over, when naked. That had the designer grinning to herself. Half an hour later said model delivered on her request, and she cracked up at a Carapace meme of an actual turtle photoshopped in a mask with a witty quote. If only he knew that he'd just dissed Nino. Then again, he probably would have still sent it. Those guys loved dishing out on each other for a laugh.

Eventually the work day rolled to an end. Marinette was in the process of shutting down her computer when a blonde head popped over her cubicle partition. "Hey, need a ride home?"

Marinette beamed up at Adrien. "I wouldn't say no. Especially since it looks like it could rain."

"Plus, you have an important date with your best friends and extremely hot boyfriend which you cannot miss."

"Do I?" Marinette said with mock uncertainty as she tapped her finger against her chin. "I could have sworn I had something else important to do, like wash my hair."

"That can wait until tomorrow. Right now, we need to leave so we don't hit too much traffic." Adrien told as he rounded the partition and held out his hand to take her satchel bag.

"Okay bossy boots, lead away."

The model smirked as he leant down to her side and whispered. "You just want to admire the view of my fabulous ass."

"I will neither confirm nor deny that. I wouldn't want to pander to that big ego of yours."

Adrien slapped a hand over his heart. "Me-ouch."

"He says with a grin."

"What can I say, it's you. I can't help but smile."

Together they walked to the elevator bank and awaited one going down. They weren't alone as they stood chatting and Marinette noticed a number of heads turning their way. It wasn't the first time she had spoken to Adrien at work, however their easy-going banter was something new. Normally Marinette's conversations with the model were somewhat stilted and awkward. While the stuttering had vanished, the word vomit had sometimes come into play and anyone looking on during those times couldn't help but cringe. Yet Marinette wasn't the only intern to act that way, being star struck or more precisely Adrien-enthralled was common place.

There was a reason Adrien was the face of the Gabriel brand, and it wasn't simply because he was an Agreste. The man was male beauty personified. While Adrien playfully gloated about his looks to her in passing, he really didn't seem to understand just how attractive he was to the general populace. He was a living, breathing modern Adonis and by some miracle his heart was set on averagely pretty Marinette. Well, Ladybug. She supposed that made all the difference. Many would think it perfectly okay for Adrien to be in love with Ladybug. But that wasn't what people would see.

No one else knew who lay behind the scarlet and black costume. Besides given the latest speculation on the Ladyblog, people were hoping the LadyNoir ship was about to sail. Marinette snorted quietly to herself, LadyNoir had certainly become a reality long before Adrinette. A smile broke across her face at the combination of their names, it was something Rose had come up with during their school days.

As they shuffled into the elevator, Adrien sidled up to her. "I thought I was the one supposed to wear the Cheshire grin."

"You are, I was just thinking about something."

"I'm intrigued. Do tell."

"I'm wondering how much Alya is going to preen about her LadyNoir theories tonight."

"LadyNoir?" One of the other interns gushed. "I hope that photo on the Ladyblog was real and not photoshopped. Ladybug actually looked like she wanted to kiss Chat Noir." The girl let out a dreamy sigh and Marinette glanced over to Adrien who winked at her while smirking. Damn cat.

"I'm sure it was just a trick of the light."

Adrien chuckled. "Perhaps, yet knowing Ladybug she was probably coming up with a one-liner to put Chat Noir back in his box."

The intern sighed. "I know, but we can still hope."

Another peek at Adrien let Marinette know he was enjoying this far too much. However, he surprised her when he added. "Regardless of what happens, I'm pretty sure Chat Noir respects Ladybug enough to keep things professional. Even if he hopes they would get more _purrsonal._ "

The intern laughed at his pun. "Adrien, you're so funny."

Nudging Marinette with his elbow, the model grinned at his girlfriend. "See, some people appreciate my puns."

Grinning back, she replied. "I never said I didn't. It's your timing that generally needs work."

"Sometimes you just have to live in the moment, Marinette."

* * *

 **Alrighty it is midnight for me as I post this. While I've proofread a number of times, I'm tired and no doubt there will be something here I missed. I'll edit again tomorrow (or later today I guess).**

 **The review box awaits... please give it some love. It likes Valentines too XD**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

With a casual swagger, Adrien placed his hand on the small of Marinette's back and gently ushered her forward as the elevator doors opened into the carpark. "This way," he said with a nod of his blonde head while he stole a glance at her from the corner of his eye. Damn, she looked hot today. That cute teal blouse moulded perfectly to her curves, showing off the delicious swell of her breasts. Combine that with the charcoal pencil skirt that hugged her ass and it was no wonder why he was carrying her sachet bag in front of his crotch. The woman was temptation personified.

Drawing in a deep breath, the model mentally shook himself. They were walking to his car. A car without a backseat. Damn, that was an oversight on his part. Thankfully he owned more than one car. But today he'd driven his baby. The classic MGB in British racing green was his pride and joy, even if it was touted as being the poor man's Aston Martin. He had one of those too, but he didn't like driving it to the office. It was a weekend fun machine.

Once they reached his parking space, Adrien walked to the passenger door and unlocked it with the key.

"This is yours?" Marinette asked.

"Yep," he replied as he opened the door and waved his hand in invitation for her to sit.

"I expected something newer, flashier."

The model grinned with lips parted, showing off his perfect teeth. "It's a convertible, that's hardly boring. The shiny chrome is eye-catching, they don't make cars like this anymore."

"What, ones that leak when it rains."

Adrien let out a horrified gasp which was lightened by his sarcasm. "Take it back."

"Why? It's a fact. My grandmother had one. She told me MG's were prone to rusting and their soft tops leaked when driving in the rain."

"Hmm, while I don't want to call your grandmother a liar, my MG has been nothing but brilliant. Although the roof cover isn't original."

"I rest my case. Modern cars are much more reliable."

"Let me guess you own a Toyota. Boring."

"A Honda actually."

"Pfft, old person car."

"They are not."

"Are too, you look at the age of the drivers." His put on a mocking commercial commentator's voice, "It's got enough room for my zimmer frame and more sensors than a stealth fighter."

Marinette crossed her arms and glared at him. "It's a Jazz. It's fun and for the young."

Adrien arched a sceptical eyebrow. "They're just trying to expand their market."

"You suck."

A wicked gleam returned to the model's eyes. "You said that this morning. Are you hoping for round two?"

Marinette tapped on the dash clock. "We're going to be late, since you insisted on seeing our friends for dinner."

With his head cocked to the side, Adrien turned the key in the ignition and the MG purred to life. Ah, that engine note did wonders for his ears. "Are you done dissing my car?"

"Are you done dissing mine?"

"You started it."

"Well then I'll finish it. We'll agree to disagree."

"Hmm," Adrien said as he reversed out. "Perhaps I'll just buy you one of those SUV Porsches. Multipurpose, sporty yet enough room for the family."

"Also, expensive."

"You told me I couldn't spend more than 100 euros on wine, there was no proviso on cars. What colour would you like, and please anything but white. Look it up on my phone, Porsche Cayenne. While you're at it, check how many anchor points there are for baby seats in the back."

"Adrien!"

"What? It's something we need to look into as a Honda Jazz is far too impractical for a growing family."

"You are not buying me a car."

"Fine, I'll buy it for me and give you the keys."

"Gah! You're infuriating!"

Adrien smirked as Marinette tossed her hands into the air with frustration. "You're so easy to bait. Come on," he said reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze, "I'm just stirring you up." He paused and watched her shoulders relax before adding, "I'd much prefer an Aston Martin DBS for you, it would look magnificent paired with my DB9."

The slap to his bicep was completely expected and the model cracked up.

"Adrien!"

He shrugged, "Just telling it as it is."

"You are not buying me a car. I like my little Jazz."

"A bet you won't when you try putting a stroller in the back." He taunted with a lift of his eyebrows.

Crossing her arms, Marinette glared at him. "You've been looking into this, haven't you?"

"Of course. We're going to be parents. I'd like to be somewhat prepared before the newest Agreste enters the world."

All went quiet beside him. Looking away from the road, Adrien glanced at Marinette. Her hands were knotted together in her lap and her eyes were downcast.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Marinette's lips pursed together before she looked to him. "That's something we haven't discussed."

He cocked an eyebrow in question.

"The baby's surname."

His hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I just assumed…"

"I don't want to put any pressure on you." She stated with a distinct quaver to her voice.

Again, he reached for her hand. Unfortunately, he had to keep his eyes on the road as the traffic was slowing. "Perhaps I'm just old fashioned but I thought we'd give the baby my surname, you know, so in future if we…" damn how did he say this without sounding presumptuous, "…if we got, um, married we'd all have the same surname."

Silence.

Green eyes glanced to the passenger seat catching a glimpse of a jaw so taunt the muscles were straining in her cheek. The voice that followed was slow, measured and hard. "Just because I'm pregnant that doesn't mean you are obligated to marry me, Adrien."

Shit, she was taking this the wrong way. "That wasn't what I meant."

"No? I find it awfully convenient that the topic of marriage comes up when I'm pregnant. There will be no shotgun wedding."

"I never said there would be. Besides, when else has there been the opportunity to talk of marriage? First off, you've rejected Chat Noir for years. When we got together it supposed to be just casual sex and now that it's finally not you lash out at me because I'm expressing something you believe has only been brought on because I knocked you up!"

The need to punch something was suddenly very strong but Adrien knew he'd only hurt his hand if he took out his frustrations on the steering wheel or dash. Instead he added, "Why do you always assume the worst from me?"

There was a sharp gasp beside him. "The worst? I've never thought that. I've always thought the best of you Adrien."

"Yeah right. When we first met at school you assumed I was guilty of collaborating with Chloe. You lumped me with her and labelled me with the same low opinion you had of her. Only when I explained and apologised about the gum on your seat did you consider me on my own merits. As for Chat Noir, where do I even begin?"

"That's not, I mean I didn't…agh!" Marinette threw her hands onto her lap and looked at him. "I don't know what to say but I've never felt confident around you. Around Adrien, that is. I've never felt worthy or on equal footing because you're so beautiful and I'm not talking just about your looks. You're kind, considerate and open. You see the best in people while I'm quick to judge. I put up my emotional walls because of the verbal abuse I copped from Chloe since childhood. It was one of the reasons I was so quick to loathe Lila too. That and I was jealous and scared."

Adrien felt his anger fading. "Jealous and scared of what?" he asked in a softer tone.

Marinette tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she glanced at him sheepishly. "Jealous because I thought you'd like her more than me and scared because…I thought I'd lose you."

Turning onto Ayla and Nino's street, Adrien slowed the car to find a parking spot. "You were always important to me, Marinette. Just because I might have been interested in forging new relationships that didn't mean I was going to cast you aside. If you had talked to me you would have discovered that I found Lila a little too 'in your face' and pushy. It was only when she claimed to be friends with Ladybug that I was inclined to learn more about her." He snorted lightly as he shook his head. "I was just looking for a way to get closer to Ladybug."

"But everyone else seemed to be enamoured by her stories, and I hated that they believed she was friends with Ladybug. Man, I was so pissed at Alya for posting the interview with Lila on her blog at the time. She hadn't even bothered to check her facts, she simply took the word of that lying bitch."

Flicking the indicator on, Adrien reverse parked into a spot half a block away from their friend's flat. "It's ancient history now. Don't let it bother you."

"I know. But I felt so alone at the time."

Shifting the car into first, Adrien pulled on the handbrake and cut the ignition. Swivelling in his seat, he turned his full attention on the woman beside him. "Marinette, I mean this in the kindest way but you do tend to overdramatize things at times."

She nodded while looking at her knees. "I know."

Reaching out a hand, he gently cupped her cheek and turned her head towards him. "For as long as I've known you, there's always been a timid and fragile side that you try to conceal. It's okay to be vulnerable, Marinette. We can't be strong all the time."

"But you…"

"Marinette, I was socially isolated for a long time. I was naïve and impressionable and all I wanted was to make friends. I didn't have the experience to always recognise those people who just wanted to use me or be near me because of my looks. I could only rely on my gut instincts. As Chat Noir, I felt free and invincible, yet you grounded me in a way I desperately needed. Best of all, you accepted me as your partner, no question. That speaks volumes about you as a person. We were complete strangers but you trusted me and it meant, and still means, the world to me. Best of all, I was no longer alone. Neither were you."

A tender smile spread across her lips as she gazed up at him with an adoration that made his heart thunder. While there was definite sexual attraction between them, this feeling was so much more. It was knowing that someone else cherished him for being the person he was. That she could see his faults and still wanted to be close to him because he was more than just a pretty face.

"You always know what to say to me at the right moment," she said with affection as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Yet this is the first time you've rewarded me with kisses. Just so you know, I'm good with this system. Please, do it more often."

He felt her lips curl into a smile as she kissed him. "I'll keep that in mind, hot stuff."

There was a sudden tap on the passenger window and the pair broke apart to stare. Alya grinned at them and waved. "You coming up for dinner or should I leave you to steam up the car some more?"

Marinette gave her friend an unimpressed look, followed by a one finger salute. This resulted in Alya grinning even wider as she slapped her own thigh and laughed. "Come on, I've got wine that needs drinking."

"We're on it," Adrien answered as his partner threw him a panicked look over her shoulder. Only then did he remember that she couldn't drink alcohol. It was going to be an interesting night.

Pocketing the car keys, the model exited the MG and walked over to Marinette's door and opened it. With a confident smirk he extended his hand to her, "Ready, milady?"

Those blue eyes looked at him pointedly and darted to Alya. Adrien shrugged. It was highly unlikely that she'd put the pieces together about their alter egos, she hadn't so far. Chances were Alya would simply think he was being cheeky. As soon as Marinette was out of the car and on her feet, he tucked her hand around his arm and offered the other to Alya. "Care to join us, madam?"

"Madam would be delighted," Alya sniggered as she took his elbow and joined them for the short stroll to her building door.

"Sir DJ is busy cooking the lamb, I had to do an errand run for this," she stated while holding up the bottle of cabernet.

"Is it for drinking or cooking?" Adrien asked.

Alya shrugged, "Both. One for the pot, one for me."

The grip on Adrien's left arm tightened. Oh yeah, Marinette was worried. But the narrow walkway into the building cut the chatter as they hoofed their way up the stairs. Alya and Nino's flat was on the third floor. The trio crossed the threshold and sauntered into the cosy living room.

"Take a seat," Alya instructed, "I'll just grab us some glasses and nibbles. Nino should almost be done with the food."

As soon as she departed the room, Marinette was leaning into Adrien's side on the sofa. "I can't drink the wine, what will I say?" she whispered urgently in his ear.

"Claim we're on a crash diet, no alcohol. Wouldn't be the first time I've had to do such for work."

She nodded but still looked strung out.

"Relax, it'll be fine." To reassure her, he squeezed her knee.

That was the moment when Alya deposited a cheese board before them, covered with a variety of soft cheeses and crackers. The duo looked at each other quickly before returning to peruse the plate.

Adrien cleared his throat. "Do you need me to bring anything else out?"

"Oh yeah, there's a bowl of mixed nuts and another with cut up fruit." Alya said waving towards the kitchen with a wine glass in her hand.

Giving Marinette's knee one last squeeze, Adrien got up to retrieve said bowls. In the kitchen he found Nino adjusting the cooktop dial as he stirred the contents of the casserole pot. "Hey dude, how are you?"

"Good man, that smells great."

"Yeah, found the recipe on a food channel I subscribe too. Hope it taste as good as it smells, though last time I sampled it, it was pretty good. Alya was quick to splash in the wine and run off with the mostly full bottle."

"So more for her, less for the pot."

"Story of my life, dude."

"Hey, can I grab a glass of water?"

Nino pushed his glasses up his nose as he nodded, "Sure."

As his friend did the honours, Adrien picked up the nibble bowls and headed back to the living room. Marinette was staring down the full glass of cabernet before her while Alya filled her in on the latest gossip, "…this competition is already looking like it'll be epic."

"What competition?" Adrien asked.

"On the Ladyblog, I've put it out there that I'll give away tickets to the latest Jagged Stone concert for the first person to photograph or video Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing."

That had his eyebrows lifting towards his hairline. "But you've already got photos of them kissing. Remember Oblivio?"

"Please, that was a result of an akuma. I want a recent photo where they're not being influenced in anyway. Where the kiss is pure."

Nino shook his head. "Babe, when are you going to give it a rest? Ladybug is never going to give Chat Noir the time of day when it comes to romance."

Adrien turned his head slowly to Marinette, looking her up and down.

Alya let out an annoyed huff. "It's going to happen, Nino. There's so much chemistry between them. And that last photo I posted, there was some serious smouldering from Ladybug. I've never seen her look at Chat Noir like that before."

"Maybe one of my billboards was behind him," Adrien added with a cheeky smirk as he cut a wedge of cheese and put it on his cracker. Half may have broken off and fallen mysteriously onto his thigh before vanishing forever.

"Yeah," Marinette added, "his current spread is pretty hot."

Alya raised an amused eyebrow. "You think Ladybug is gunning for your man?" she teased.

"Well, uh, no."

Draping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, Adrien grinned. "Ladybug would be pretty hard to resist."

"Oh man, you're going to end up in the doghouse." Nino said with a cautionary nod.

Green eyes darted to blue. "She knows I'm just stirring. I've got the girl of my dreams right here beside me."

"Aw," Alya gushed. "I knew you two would be disgustingly sweet."

Marinette picked up her glass of water and swallowed. "Yep, that's us. Disgustingly sweet."

Adrien had to refrain from scrubbing his hand against his forehead. Marinette's anxiety was getting the better of her. It was time to deflect. "So, how long is this LadyNoir competition open for?"

"As long as it takes. But given how close our favourite duo has been of late I give it a month tops before they're caught smooching."

Nino shook his head. "You're being overly optimistic. Ladybug will shut down Chat Noir's moves as usual."

The sting of past rejections settled in Adrien's chest as he dropped his eyes to the cheeseboard. Without even realising it, he verbalised his thoughts. "So, all of Paris believes Chat Noir is a hopeless case when it comes to winning over Ladybug."

"That's not true!" Alya stated firmly as he felt Marinette's hand on his thigh.

Swirling bitterness at the past continued to slither under his skin. Marinette wanted public opinion to be diverted from the truth, and here was the perfect opportunity to taint one source. All he had to do was express the hurt and disappointment he'd bottled from years of rejection. A humourless laugh escaped his lips. "Chat Noir is an eternal optimist. I'm amazed there's any pieces of his heart left after how many times it's been crushed."

The grip on his thigh tightened but it was Alya who spoke. "Yeah, he has had a pretty hard time with that. But he must have had reason to hope. There had to be some sign or prompt for him to believe so strongly for so long after so many rejections that Ladybug will finally recognise how worthy he is of her love."

"Possibly," Adrien added, "but I suspect something drastic would have to happen." Finally, he turned to look at Marinette. Those blue eyes shone with apology and the silent need to comfort him. He swore a tear was sitting on her lower eyelashes but she blinked it away.

"I say good luck to him," Nino interjected between sipping his wine, "I hope he gets laid."

"Nino!" Alya griped as she slapped him up the back of the head.

"What? The poor dude deserves it after playing Ladybug's meat shield for nearly a decade. There's got to be some additional perks to the job."

Adrien snorted, his mood lifting. "Well I suppose he does give Ladybug a ride on his stick every so often."

The four cracked up laughing, although Marinette's contribution was a little strained.

Nino lifted his glass, "To Chat Noir, let's hope he finally gets what he wants."

"And I get the scoop," Alya grinned as they clinked glasses.

Casting a glance to Marinette, Adrien shrugged his shoulders as he drank, inwardly knowing that Chat Noir was already part way there.

* * *

 **And after a case of writer's block for this chapter, we have over 3000 words - hooray!**

 **Now how many of you are going to point out there was no sex scene? XD**

 **Thanks for reading! Oh and out of** **curiosity, would anyone be interested in me starting up a 'drabbles' page with story offcuts - it's something I've been considering doing on and off. Cheers :)**


End file.
